


Some days . . .

by jadegreendragon



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is having a bad day, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Alec Lightwood, Raphael is a Good Friend, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, shadowhunters au, sort of!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Magnus was having a really crappy day, and then Alec happens.(Shadowhunters AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> This is a shadowhunters AU that popped into my head while on vacation. Not sure if I'll write another chapter so for the moment this is it. 
> 
> I wasn't sure how to tag some of this fic, there are two sections I want to give warnings on. The first is the scene with Magnus at the bar with the guy who won't take no for an answer (I've tagged it as non-con touching) and the second is the interaction between Alec and Magnus (Alec, Magnus and Raphael on the dancefloor) where Alec is a little forceful with his intentions to take Magnus home. I've tried to make it clear that Alec wasn't forcing Magnus and he was giving him a choice and I hope no one takes it the wrong way. Please let me know if you think I should edit it. I don't want to offend anyone or trigger any bad memories. Nothing but consensual acts between two consenting adults in this fic.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas how I should tag this or tags I should add please let me know!
> 
> Cheers.

**Some days . . .**

 

Magnus was having a really crappy day. It hadn’t started off bad, in fact, when he’d left for work that morning he was in an unusually good mood.

After 3 weeks of hard work, he’d finished his proposal for the new chocolate bar account the advertising firm he worked for was bidding on, and it was fabulous.

The presentation to the company had gone brilliantly, and he’d landed the account. That’s when everything started to go downhill. His boss, the bitch, Camille Belcourt had taken credit for all his work, and of course, that meant the huge promotion and bonus that should have been his were now hers.

When Magnus had confronted her about it, she’d accused him of being the one that had stolen her ideas and fired him. He’d tried to talk to the companies General Manager, but he couldn’t get past the watchdog, his son, who just happened to be sleeping with Camille.

They’d given him 20 minutes to pack up his desk and leave the building. Box in hand Magnus sadly left the building escorted by security.

Magnus had gotten home a little after lunchtime to find that his apartment had been broken into. His TV, laptop and pretty much anything easy to pawn was gone. Not only had they taken his things, but they'd also trashed the place, most likely looking for cash and valuables. They apparently weren’t too bright because they’d missed his safe in his walk-in wardrobe and thankfully he kept all his money and expensive jewellery inside. What upset Magnus the most was that his beloved cat, Chairman Meow was missing, surely they hadn’t taken his cat.

Magnus called the cops, who turned up 4 hours later, took some notes, and explained that it was highly unlikely they’d catch the thief, but they’d be in touch if they found anything. They left him with a report for his insurance company and suggested he add extra locks to his door. So much for living in a secure building.

Magnus packed a few bags of clothes and personal items, took what was left of his valuables and tried to lock up, when that didn’t work he asked the buildings Super for help. In the end, they’d ended up having to just screw and nail the door shut until he could get someone in to fix it. Magnus dragged his luggage down the stairs and took a cab to his friend Raphael's place.

Raphael had been sympathetic, he’d listened to Magnus vent and told him everything would be okay, like a good friend, but Magnus felt like a dark cloud had taken residence over his life.

He was alone, jobless and practically homeless, life sucked.

That evening Raphael had to work, and Magnus didn’t want to be alone, so he’d decided to join him. Raphael was in charge of security at one of the most popular clubs around, Pandemonium. Magnus liked Pandemonium. Usually, he’d spend the night out on the dance floor, enjoying himself and occasionally when the mood hit him he’d find a cute girl or guy to go home with, but tonight he just wanted to sit and drink and sulk.

Magnus was sat at the end of the long main bar, on his third or maybe his fourth martini, he’d lost count when a man approached him.

“Hi Gorgeous,” the man said his voice a little slurred.

‘Hi,” Magnus said not wanting to be rude.

“Can I buy you a drink?” he asked.

“No thank you, I’m good,” Magnus said holding up his full glass.

“Dance with me?” The man asked.

Magnus looked at the guy, he was cute enough, blonde hair, blue eyes, nice build, but Magnus wasn’t interested.

“Sorry, I’m really not in the mood tonight.”

“Come on, a pretty thing like you shouldn’t be sitting here alone.” The man pushed.

“I’m not alone, I’m waiting for someone.” Magnus lied.

“Well dance with me until they get here.” He said starting to get a little forceful.

“I don’t think so,” Magnus said looking away.

“You know you want too.” The man said putting his hand on Magnus’ thigh.

“No, thank you,” Magnus said pushing his hand away.

“You’re a fucking tease.” The man snarled and grabbed Magnus’ arm. “You’re dancing.”

The man tried to drag Magnus from his seat, and Magnus looked around hoping Raphael or one of his security people was close.

“I said No!” Magnus yelled at him, trying to pull away.

He was about to kick out at the guy when a strong hand grabbed the man by the throat and pushed him backwards.

 

Alec was running late, he’d promised he’d meet his siblings at 9 pm but it was now almost 10, as per usual he’d gotten hung up at work, he really needed to hire more staff. Alec hated Pandemonium, he hated the loud music, he couldn’t dance, and he wasn’t much of a drinker, but it was Izzy’s favourite club, and it was her birthday.

Alec looked around for his siblings and couldn’t see them, it was then that he noticed some guy getting a little rough with another man, who just happened to be the most beautiful man Alec had ever set eyes on. Alec couldn’t help but think he looked very familiar. Maybe he was famous.

When the man standing grabbed the man sitting to drag him from his seat, Alec had seen the flicker of fear in the beautiful man’s eyes, so he had leapt to the rescue.

Grabbing the guy by the throat, Alec shoved him back. “I believe he said No!” Alec said calmly.

“I told you I wasn’t interested, I’m waiting for someone,” Magnus yelled at the man.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” The man said moving back towards Alec, anger on his face.

Alec looked at the beautiful man and turned to the man in front of him. “His Husband,” Alec said. It was the first thing that came to mind.

“Right, my husband,” Magnus said looking at his saviour.

“Fuckin’ faggots.” The man growled and stormed away on shaky legs. It was then that Magnus saw two security people walking up to the guy and escorting him away. He could see Raphael at the door, and Magnus nodded to him that he was OK.

His saviour was laughing. Magnus gave him a confused look. “He called us faggots, yet he was hitting on you.”

“Oh,” Magnus said and laughed.

Magnus looked up at his saviour. God, he was tall. He had messy dark hair and incredible hazel eyes. The man was gorgeous, and dear god was that a tattoo peeking out over the collar of his shirt?

“Thank you,” Magnus said smiling at him.

“No problems. I know you could have probably handled him, but I have a bit of a white knight complex, comes from years of looking out for my siblings.”

Magnus smiled at the man, not only was he gorgeous but Magnus couldn’t help notice his warm, soothing voice.

Alec looked at the man seated and allowed his eyes to do a quick sweep. He was beyond beautiful. He was breathtaking. When he smiled, Alec felt his knees go weak. He had dark hair, spiked and coloured with streaks of red, his skin was an incredible caramel colour, and his eyes almost looked golden.

“Magnus Bane,” Magnus said standing and offering his hand.

“Alec Lightwood,” Alec said smiling taking his hand in a firm handshake. He took another good look at Magnus and then it clicked.

“The Magnus Bane? Advertising genius from The Morgenstern Group?”

“Not anymore, I got fired today, thanks to my bitch of a boss,” Magnus said glumly.

“Seriously? What were they thinking, your campaign for Aussie Sports was beyond brilliant and don’t get me started on your ads for Dozen Donuts.”

Magnus blushed. “Umm thank you, Alexander.”

“Alexander?” Alec asked.

“It’s your name isn’t it?”

“Well yes technically it is, but everyone calls me Alec.”

“I prefer Alexander, it suits you,” Magnus smirked.

“Actually I don’t mind it when you say it,” Alec said smiling. Magnus felt the butterflies in his tummy take off.

“You work in advertising?” Magnus asked.

“Well sort of, I work for my parents.”

Magnus thought for a moment, did he say Lightwood?

“Idris Corp?” Magnus asked. Idris was a competitor of The Morgenstern Group, and it was owned by Maryse and Robert Lightwood.

“Yep, that’s us.”

“Wow,” Magnus said. He’d always loved what Idris did and dreamt of working for them someday.

Alec laughed. “It’s not as glamorous as it seems, its long, mostly boring hours and lots of hard work but the pays great.”

“Well, I worked long and boring and hard for crap pay, so you’re one up on me. “ Magnus said laughing.

The bartender came over, and Alec ordered a beer. “Would you like another?” he asked.

“I think I’ve had enough, water would be great.” Magnus decided he needed to clear his head.

The bartender rushed off to get their drinks. Magnus retook his seat and Alec took the seat next to him.

“Here alone?” Magnus asked.

“I was supposed to meet my brother and sister. It’s my sister Izzy’s birthday, but I am over an hour late.”

“Ah,” Magnus said. “I’ve been guilty of that. Most of my friends have threatened to disown me because of my tardiness.”

Alec laughed, it was a deep laugh, and Magnus was sure that he’d never heard anything sexier in his life.

“Were you really waiting for someone?” Alec asked.

“No, my friend Raphael runs the security here, I came to drown my sorrows, lost my job, my apartment got broken into, and my cat is missing.”

“Wow and here I thought I had a crappy day, you win.”

“Yeah, it sucks to be me at the moment. I’m worried about Chairman.”

“Chairman?”

“Chairman Meow, my cat.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll turn up, probably just got scared away.”

“I hope so,” Magnus said sadly.

Alec heard someone yelling his name and looked around, finally noticing Jace standing in a VIP area, motioning him over.

“It seems your siblings have found you,” Magnus said his voice a little sad.

Alec looked at Jace and then back at Magnus. “Why don’t you join us?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“You wouldn’t be, trust me, the more, the merrier.” Alec gave him his best smile.

“Thanks, I’d love to.”

They grabbed their drinks and made their way over to the VIP area.

“Alec!’ Izzy said throwing herself at him.

Alec laughed as he caught her. “Happy Birthday Izzy.”

Izzy looked at Magnus and smiled. “Alec, who is your handsome friend?” She asked.

“Everyone this is Magnus,” Alec said to the group.

“Magnus, this is my sister Isabelle, my brother Jace, his girlfriend Clary and our friend Simon.”

“Hi everyone,” Magnus said. “Happy birthday Isabelle.”

“Welcome, Magnus,” Izzy said smiling at him again. “How do you know Alec?” She asked curiously.

“Actually we just met, he saved me from a rather handsy drunk who wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“My brother the hero,” Izzy said. She looked at the water bottle in his hand. “Water?” She frowned.

“I’ve already had too much to drink tonight,” Magnus admitted.

“A man who knows his limits, I like that,” Izzy said. “Alec isn’t much of a drinker.”

“You look familiar,” Jace said

“He’s Magnus Bane,” Alec said smirking.

Jace’s eyes lit up. “Oh.” He looked at Magnus for a moment, “You might not know it, but you’re a bit of a legend.”

“I am?” Magnus said amused.

“Yep, and you were wasted at The Morgenstern Group,” Alec said.

“Were?” Jace asked.

“Can you believe they fired him?” Alec scoffed.

“You’re kidding me? Are they crazy?” Jace seemed shocked.

Alec shrugged.

Jace looked at Magnus, his face becoming serious. “Come work for us. Name your price.”

Magnus giggled.

“Seriously Magnus, We want you. We can offer you an incredible package.” Alec said. Jace nodded in agreement and then went to join Clary and Simon on the dance floor.

“Would you come with the package?” Magnus joked to Alec.

Alec’s smile dropped for a moment, and Magnus thought he’d said the wrong thing, but then Alec’s eyes locked with his and Magnus couldn’t help but blush under his gaze.

Alec leant forward and whispered in his ear.

“I have a rule about mixing business and pleasure, but for you, I’d break it in a heartbeat.”

Magnus looked at Alec with wide eyes, Alec was worried he’d scared him off, and then he smiled, the smile lit up his entire face and made his eyes twinkle. Alec couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“I’m all for breaking rules Alexander.”

“You let him call you Alexander?” Izzy blurted out eavesdropping on their conversation. “He never lets anyone call him that.”

“Another broken rule?” Magnus asked.

“The first of many where you are concerned I’m sure,” Alec said moving in a little closer.

They stared at each other for a moment, and Izzy cleared her throat.

“Since he’s my husband, he gets to call me Alexander.” Alec joked.

“What?” Izzy said confused.

“Alec told the guy hitting on me that he was my husband.”

“Oh,” Izzy said. “I didn’t think I was that drunk, that’s I’d missed my brother getting married.” She laughed.

“Don’t worry Izzy, we’ve only just met, I think I should at least take Magnus on a first date before I propose.”

“Are you asking me out, Alexander?” Magnus asked coyly.

“I am if you’re OK dating a co-worker because we really are serious about the job offer.”

“Well it is breaking the rules, so I’d love to go out with you. And thank you, I would really like to discuss this job offer.”

“Great, tomorrow, our offices, say 10 am?”

“Perfect,” Magnus said.

Alec and Magnus sat and chatted. They discussed advertising, movies, their favourite books, even their favourite music and the more they talked, the more they realised how much they had in common.

“You know I was serious about taking you out,” Alec said his eyes locking with Magnus.

“I’m glad to hear it, Alexander.” Magnus smiled at him.

As they talked, they found themselves shifting closer and closer to each other and neither was sure when it happened, but they were holding hands, fingers entwined when Izzy came over to ask them if they wanted another drink.

“I’m Good,” Alec took a sip of his beer that he’d almost forgotten he was holding.

“I’m fine too, thank you, Isabelle.” Magnus looked out at the dance floor.

“Dance with me?” Magnus asked.

Izzy laughed, “Alec doesn’t dance.”

“I’d love too,” Alec said putting down his drink and standing.

Alec followed Magnus out onto the dance floor, and he watched as Magnus let the music move him.  His body began to sway, his hips gyrating suggestively. Alec's mouth went dry, and he felt all the blood in his body rushing south.  He'd never seen anyone move like Magnus. He looked like sin incarnate. Magnus reached for Alec and pulled him close. Alec blushed as there was no way Magnus could have missed how turned on he had gotten just watching him move.

‘I’m actually not much of a dancer.” Alec confessed.

“Just follow my lead,” Magnus said, and then he took Alec’s hands and put them on his hips.

“Is Alec dancing?” Simon said moving over to where Izzy was standing, mouth open watching her brother.

“What the hell?” Jace said as he noticed.

“It’s Ok, it seems Alec plans on marrying him.” Izzy blurted out.

“How much have you had to drink?” Jace asked her.

“Nowhere near enough,” She laughed.

Alec was acutely aware that his siblings and friends were watching them. The music changed to a slow song, and Alec found himself moving closer to Magnus. Magnus ran his hands up to Alec’s neck. He let his fingers graze over the top of the tattoo there, he wanted to see more of it and soon.

“You’re not that bad of a dancer Alexander.”

“I think it helps to have the right partner.”

“Maybe,” Magnus said. “I think that holds with almost every facet of life.”

“You really are beautiful,” Alec said.

“How much have you had to drink?” Magnus laughed.

“Two sips of my light beer.”

“Oh,” Magnus smiled shyly.

“Even if I were drunk, I’d be sober tomorrow, and you’d still be beautiful,” Alec confessed.

Magnus blushed.

“You’re quite handsome yourself Alexander.”

“Can I kiss you?” Alec asked.

“You never have to ask Alexander,” Magnus said honestly.

Alec took hold of Magnus’ shirt, pulled him in as close as possible, and kissed him, capturing his lips in a searing kiss that made Alec weak at the knees. Alec deepened the kiss, his arms wrapping around Magnus holding him as close as possible. Magnus moaned as Alec slipped his tongue into Magnus’ mouth. Magnus could not ever remember being kissed like this. He could feel his toes curl.

They broke apart panting. “Whoa,” Alec said when he found his voice.

“Whoa indeed,” Magnus said giggling.

Magnus felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find Raphael standing there, not looking amused.

“You’re on the dance floor in public.” He said annoyed.

“So we are,” Magnus said.

“Raphael met Alec Lightwood.”

“Lightwood?” Raphael repeated.

“Yes.”

“As in Idris Corp, sister Isabelle?”

“One and the same,” Alec said. “Nice to meet you,” Alec said shaking Raphael’s hand.

“Alec came to my rescue.”

“Yes I noticed, thank you.”

“No problem. I would have done it for anyone.”

“He and his brother have offered me a job.”

“You’d be lucky to have him,” Raphael said.

“We know, which is why we are offering him whatever he wants to join us.”

“And the job involves kissing?” Raphael joked.

“God no, that’s an added bonus.” Alec joked.

“This is just us breaking the rules.” Magnus said, “But anyway nothing wrong with kissing my future husband.”

“Husband?” Raphael asked confused.

“Alec’s promised to propose after our first date.”

“Right, how many drinks have you both had?”

“I’ve been drinking water for the last hour,” Magnus said.

“Two sips of my light beer,” Alec told him.

“OK, you’re doing my head in. I’m going back to work. You coming home tonight?” Raphael said.

“No Magnus will not be going home with you tonight,” Alec said matter of factly.

“I’m not?”

“No?” Alec said making it sound like a question. And there it was, the first kink in Alec’s confident exterior, and Magnus loved it.

“OK,” Magnus said smiling. “I won’t be home tonight Raphael.”

“Oh brother. Hurt him, and I’ll kill you,” Raphael said to Alec and went to walk away. He was stopped by Isabelle approaching.

Isabelle smiled at Raphael as she approached.

“Hello Raphael,” She said sweetly.

“Hello, Isabelle,” Raphael said, and Magnus could have sworn he saw the start of a blush. Now, this was an interesting development.

“You know each other?” Magnus asked.

“Isabelle is a regular.”

“I’ve been coming here at least once a week for the last 6 months and yet not once have you asked for my number,” Isabelle said to Raphael. Alec realised she was a little tipsy because she was much more forward than she usually would be. Isabelle never chased guys, they’d always chased her.

“I don’t think your boyfriend would like that very much,” Raphael said looking over at the rest of the group.

Isabelle turned and laughed. “Simon is not my boyfriend.”

“You’re always here together.”

“His girlfriend Maia works nights, tends bar at the Hunter’s Moon, so Simon tags along with me.”

“I see,” Raphael said not sure what else to say.

“May I?” Isabelle said asking for Raphael’s phone which he was holding in his hand. He unlocked it and handed it to her without hesitation.

Isabelle added her name to the contacts and then texted herself one word, Raphael.

“Now you don’t have an excuse to not call me,” Isabelle said passing the phone back to him and walking back to her friends.

Raphael looked at Magnus and Alec who were standing there with amused expressions on their faces. He didn’t say a word, he just walked away.

“They would make beautiful babies together,” Magnus said.

“Totally,” Alec smiled and pulled Magnus back in for another kiss.

As the music ramped up again, Alec and Magnus made their way off the dance floor and back to the group, who were all smirking at them as they approached.

Alec ordered two bottles of water from the passing waitress.

They sat together, as close as possible, fingers entwined.

“Magnus, I like you,” Alec said honestly. “And I want you to come home with me tonight, but I didn’t mean to make it sound like you had no choice.”

“I know Alexander,” Magnus said smiling at him. “And I like you too.”

“I have a confession to make,” Alec said. “That may change your mind.”

“Oh,” Magnus said curiously. He couldn’t imagine anything that Alec would do that would change his mind. He seemed like one of the good guys.

“I may have cyberstalked you,” Alec confessed.

Magnus looked at him for a moment and then burst into laughter.

“I’m serious. Ever since the Aussie Sports campaign, I just had to know more about you and to be honest I was going to suggest to my parents that we try to poach you from Morgenstern.”

Magnus thought for a moment, Alec could have easily kept this information to himself. There would have been no way of Magnus finding out about it, but it was obvious that Alec wasn’t that type of man, he was a stand-up sort of guy, and it made Magnus fall for him a little bit more.

“Alexander, I’m very flattered that you think I'm that good at my job that you thought to research me in order to offer me a job.”

Alec smiled at him widely. He looked relieved.

“Magnus you also need to know that I’m not looking for a one night deal,” Alec said seriously.

“What are you looking for?” Magnus asked a little scared of the answer.

“More, much much more,” Alec said kissing him passionately.

“You’re in luck Alexander,” Magnus said breathless from their kiss. “Because I’m very interested in more with you.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Simon said standing next to them.

Alec looked up at him and tried not to look annoyed.

“Izzy on her way to being completely wasted, so we’re going to take her home,” Simon said pointing towards Clary.

“Thanks, Simon, are you sure you’re alright with her?” Alec asked.

“Yeah, not the first time I’ve had to drag her home like this.” He smiled.

“It was very nice meeting you,” Magnus said.

“Nice meeting you too, I’m sure we’ll see more of each other.” Simon winked and walked back towards Izzy.

“We should probably say goodbye,” Magnus said.

“I guess so,” Alec said, and Magnus laughed.

“They are your friends and family Alexander,” Magnus said smiling.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Alec told Jace that he’d asked Magnus to come into the office at 10 am tomorrow.

“So I’ll see you at 10 too then?” Jace teased.

“Yes,” Alec said blushing.

“Good for you Bro!” Jace said and patted him on the back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Magnus, try not to wear him out too much, he gets grumpy when he’s tired.” Jace laughed and followed the others out.

“I do not get grumpy,” Alec said.

Magnus gave him a sceptical look.

“OK maybe I do get a little grumpy, but I’m fine after my second coffee.” Alec laughed.

A waitress came around asking if they wanted any more drinks but Magnus explained they were just about to leave.

“I really should say goodbye to Raphael,” Magnus said. “He’ll be lurking near the entrance I suspect.”

As they made their way to the front entrance, they noticed him talking to one of his people. As the guy walked off, they moved towards him.

“We’re heading out,” Magnus said smiling at Raphael. “I have a meeting at 10 am tomorrow at Idris Corp.”

“I’d ask for more perks than just kissing the boss.” Raphael joked.

“Technically I’m not the boss, yet,” Alec said.

“Close enough.” Raphael smiled.

“I’ll see you when I see you,” Magnus said.

“Don’t forget we need to sort out your place and look for that demon cat of yours tomorrow.” Raphael reminded him.

“I haven’t, Good Night Raphael.” Magnus hugged him even though he knew he hated it.

“Nice meeting you,” Alec said shaking his hand once more. “Oh, and you hurt my sister, and I’ll kill you. That includes not calling her.”

“Duly Noted,” Raphael said as they walked out of the club.

Alec had driven there tonight, and he’d only had one light beer, so he was more than Ok to drive home.

“I’m parked just over on the next block,” Alec said taking Magnus’ hand in his own.

Magnus smiled, it had been a long time since he’d been with someone who enjoyed holding hands.

“Lead the way.”

“Did you lose much?” Alec asked.

Magnus looked at him confused for a moment and then realised he must mean in the break-in.

“Pretty much all my electronics,” Magnus said. “They trashed the place too which really annoys me.”

“I had a break in at my old apartment, it wasn’t nice, I just couldn’t feel safe there after that, so I moved to where I am now.”

“I’ve wanted to move for a while, maybe with my fancy new job and generous wage I’ll be able to afford a much nicer place,” Magnus said smirking.

“Oh, I am sure you will be able too. Idris also own a fair bit of real estate, we might have something suitable.” Alec smiled.

They reached Alec’s car, and Alec held the passenger door open for Magnus. Magnus smiled as he slid into the seat. Alec jumped into the driver's seat, and they took off.

“Nice car,” Magnus said. Alec drove a new Mustang.

“Thanks, I always wanted a mustang growing up, so I splurged on this.”

“I don’t own a car, never really felt the need too but I can see the advantages.”

“I love to drive, and when I can, I like to just take off for the weekend. My granddad lives in Maine, so I tend to drive up to see him every few months.”

“You’re very close to your family.”

“Yes, we’re pretty close-knit. I’m very fortunate to have them.”

“So any more siblings?” Magnus asked.

“I have a younger brother, Max, he’s 16. How about you? Your family?”

“It’s just my mum and me,” Magnus explained. “I never met my real dad, my stepdad raised me, but he and mum split up when I was about 14, and we moved to New York, mum had friends here. My mum moved to Florida a few years ago, she missed the heat.”

“Do you still see your stepdad?” Alec asked.

“Not really, he wasn’t thrilled when I came out, no son of his could be bisexual.”

“I’m so sorry Magnus.”

“It’s fine, water under the bridge.”

“My parents had a rough time accepting I was gay, they were convinced it was just a phase I was going through. It took them a few years to come to terms with it, but thankfully we’re good now, and my mother had finally stopped trying to introduce me to suitable wives.” Alec laughed.

“How old were you when you came out?” Magnus asked.

“18, but I knew I was gay from at least 15, but I was too scared to say anything. After I finished high school, I decided that I needed to live my life my way. You?”

“I was 13 when I told my parents. Mum was brilliant from the start.”

They pulled into an underground parking area, and Alec ran around the car to open the door for Magnus.

“Such a gentleman,” Magnus said smiling, Alec blushed.

They got into the lift at the far end of the parking area, and Alec pressed the button for the 9th floor. It took all of Alec’s willpower not to grab Magnus in the lift, but he knew security would be watching.

Walking down the hall, Magnus noticed that there was only 4 apartment on the floor.

“Penthouse apartment?” He asked.

“Yep, Idris own the building, so I got a great lease.”

Alec unlocked his front door and opened it, allowing Magnus to walk in ahead of him. Alec flicked a few switches near the door which turned on lights throughout the apartment. They were standing in a spacious lounge area to the left Magnus could see a balcony, and to the right, there were a few doors which he assumed were bedrooms, past the lounge area looked to be a dining area and off that was the kitchen.

The apartment was furnished in warm earth tones, and it had this comfortable feel to it, very much like Alec.

“Let me give you the 5 cent tour,” Alec said. “Obviously lounge TV area,” he walked over and opened the first door. “Study,” he said moving to the next door. “My room, gym and the last door is a spare room.”

Magnus followed as they made their way to the dining area, “Dining area, Kitchen and a small laundry are at the back.”

“Would you like anything to drink?” Alec asked.

“Water?” Magnus asked.

Alec grabbed two bottles from the fridge. He took Magnus’ hand and dragged him towards the Balcony. “This is what sold me on the apartment.” They stood outside and looked out at the city, the view was beautiful.

“I like to read out here, paint sometimes, it's my favourite place.”

“I can understand why. You have an incredible apartment Alexander.”

Alec smiled at him, stepping in closer and wrapping his free arm around Magnus. Magnus smiled up at him as Alec leant down to kiss him. It was a sweet kiss, and Magnus felt himself melting.

Alec shivered, and Magnus looked at him, it wasn’t cold out. Smiling Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes.

“I have to admit I’m a little nervous,” Alec said.

“So am I Alexander,” Magnus said honestly.

“I’ve never brought anyone home before,” Alec admitted.

“Another broken rule?” Magnus teased.

“Yes,” Alec said honestly.

“We don’t need to rush into anything Alexander.” Magnus smiled at him.

“I need to be honest with you Magnus. I haven’t had much time for relationships or even dating. I never dated in High School because I was very firmly in the closet and during college, I was still learning who I was and what I wanted. I’ve fooled around with a few guys, but I’ve never . . .”

Magnus looked at Alec a little shocked. How could someone so beautiful be so innocent?

“You’re weirded out,” Alec said dejectedly.

“What? No. No Alexander.” Magnus cupped his face with his hands and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I was just thinking how it could be possible that someone as beautiful as you could still be a virgin.”

Alec blushed but pulled Magnus close.

“While we’re on the topic of history, I’ve dated men and women, I’ve never been in a long-term relationship, I’ve never really been serious about anyone. The last few years it’s only been a few hook-ups because work always came first.”

Alec smiled at Magnus and took his hand leading him back inside. Alec motioned to the couch, and Magnus took a seat making himself comfortable. Alec turned on a lamp and switched off the other lights, leaving them sitting in the soft lamplight.

Alec sat beside Magnus, a respectable distance between them. Magnus laughed and shifted closer.

“You’re too far away,” Magnus said.

Alec smiled and moved closer, pulling Magnus close. The silence stretched out between them as they sat holding each other close. Alec could feel Magnus fingers stroking slowly up and down his back.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Alec asked in a whisper.

“Yes,” Magnus replied honestly.

“No one’s ever called me beautiful before, I’ve always tended to melt into the background around Izzy and Jace, no one ever notices me.”

“Well, obviously those people are blind. Sure Jace is pretty if you go for that sort, and yes Isabelle is gorgeous, but you a rare beauty Alexander.” Magnus said tilting his head to hold Alec gaze.

Alec blushed from head to toe as his eyes held Magnus, he could tell that Magnus meant every word he’d just said.

“When I researched you, I came across a few photos, and I have to admit I thought, wow he’s great looking, but to be honest, not one of those photos did you justice. My first thought when I saw you tonight was that you were the most beautiful person I’d ever seen.”

Alec leant in to kiss Magnus sweetly, lips brushing against each other. Magnus chased his lips as he started to pull away and his arms found themselves moving to around Alec’s neck, pulling him close, deepening their kiss. Leaning back on the couch, Alec pulled Magnus with him. Not breaking the kiss, they shifted until they were comfortable, Alec flat on the couch, Magnus on top of him, positioned between his legs.

Alec groaned as Magnus pushed his tongue into Alec’s mouth playfully. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus holding him as close as possible. When Alec unconsciously ground himself against Magnus, Magnus broke their kiss and gasped for breath. He looked down at Alec, his hair was a mess, his lips were red and swollen, his cheeks were rosy pink. Magnus felt the butterflies in his stomach take flight, and his heart fluttered. He’d known this man for about 4 hours, and he could already feel himself falling. He should have been terrified, but he was the complete opposite, for the first time in his life he felt safe.

Alec looked up at Magnus, watching the emotions play over this features. For a moment he was concerned he’d done something wrong because Magnus looked so serious, but then he smiled, an incredibly beautiful smile that lit up his entire face and made his eyes sparkle and Alec was lost. It may have started as a joke, but one day, this man will be his husband. Alec shifted, and Magnus almost fell off the couch. They both burst out into laughter.

“Sorry, I never realised how small and uncomfortable my couch is until now,” Alec said giggling.

“You’ll have to replace it,” Magnus teased.

“You should come couch shopping with me, we can lay on them together and find the perfect one.” Alec joked.

Magnus laughed. “Give each couch the ‘Make out’ test before purchasing.”

Alec moved to stand and took Magnus’ hand in his. Alec smiled nervously and made his way to his bedroom, Magnus close behind.

They stood face to face at the edge of Alec’s bed for a long moment. Magnus stepped in closer, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck, bringing him in for another kiss.

“Alexander, I meant what I said earlier, we don’t need to rush into anything, I’m not going anywhere.”

“My head, my heart and my body, are at odds,” Alec explained. “My head is telling me to take it slow don’t mess things up. My heart is telling me to never let you go and my body is aching to feel you against me. At the moment I’m not sure who’s winning.”

“Does there have to be a clear winner?” Magnus said smiling widely.

“No, I guess there doesn’t.” Alec smiled.

Magnus moved to sit on the edge of the bed and motioned for Alec to join him. Magnus kicked off his shoes and crawled back a little laying on his side. Alec did the same, and they lay face to face, smiled at each other like crazy fools.

It was Alec who moved first, drifting forward to capture Magnus’ lips. Magnus pressed forward a little, deepening the kiss. Before they knew it, they were rolling around on the bed, pressed tightly, kissing fiercely, grinding against each other.

Alec’s hand slipped under Magnus’ shirt, and Magnus let out a little moan.

“Is this OK?” Alec asked not sure of himself.

“More than ok,” Magnus said.

Alec’s hand moved up Magnus back, stroking and exploring the warm skin before roaming forward and sliding slowly up his abs and chest.

“You can take it off,” Magnus said quietly. “If you like.”

Alec nodded and slid his hand out of Magnus shirt, Magnus lay on his back, and Alec shifted, with trembling fingers, he slowly undid the buttons on his shirt and opened it.

“So beautiful,” Alec said as he looked down at Magnus. Magnus sat up slightly, slipping the shirt off entirely and tossed it to the floor.

“May I?” Magnus asked, his fingers tracing he button on Alec’s shirt.

“Sure,” Alec said nervously.

Magnus slowly undid the buttons and slid the shirt off Alec. Magnus’ eyes slowly roamed down Alec’s chest and to his incredible abs. The club had been dark, and he had noticed the tattoo on Alec’s neck but now without his shirt on he could see all of it and that it wasn’t alone. This beautiful man was covered in tattoos, they looked like symbols, but he wasn’t sure what they represented.

“Someone works out,” He said smiling. “And I never would have taken you for a tattoo sort of guy.”

Alec blushed. “They’re runes, each has a meaning. Jace and Izzy both have them too.”

Magnus let his hands roam over Alec’s chest, brushing through the fine hair that covered it.

“You have the sexiest chest I’ve ever seen,” Magnus said before leaning forward to kiss him. “but this neck rune may be the death of me.”

Alec lay back again and pulled Magnus with him. He moaning into Magnus’ mouth as their naked chest pressed close. Magnus began to kiss his way along Alec’s jaw and down his neck. Teasing and sucking on the skin there. Alec almost lost it when Magnus reached his neck rune, and he ran his tongue along it. When Magnus began to suck and nip at the skin there, Alec couldn’t help moaning.

“What does this one mean?” Magnus asked.

“It’s a deflect rune,” Alec explained. “It blocks and fends off blows in battle. My siblings and I are very into Martial Arts etc.”

“It’s so hot,” Magnus licked along the rune one last time before moving to Alec’s chest. He kissed his way slowly over his chest, kissing each of the runes before moving to concentrate his attention on his nipples. He sucked and nipped at Alec’s left nipple causing Alec to whimper, then he moved his attention to his right and Alec moaned out his name.

Alec tried to pull Magnus back up to his lips, but Magnus resisted.

“I’m still exploring,” He giggled as he kissed lower. Magnus let his tongue, trace the shape of Alec’s abs, before kissing over them and he made Alec chuckle when he dipped his tongue into his belly button.

Alec let out a little growl and moved quickly, pushing Magnus on to his back.

“My turn,” He said as he took Magnus’ lips roughly.

Alec kissed his way over Magnus' face and down his neck. Magnus shivered as he reached his collarbone, he stopped and doubled his efforts there, kissing sucking and nibbling, making Magnus moan loudly.  He moved over to the other collarbone, giving it the same treatment.

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned, and Alec Laughed.

“I’m not done yet,” Alec said.

Alec kissed and licked his way over Magnus’ chest, teasing his nipples, exploring his muscles.

“Were you carved by gods?” Alec asked before sucking one of Magnus’ nipples into his mouth. “So perfect.”

Magnus squirmed under Alec and Alec continued to suck and lick, one nipple and then the other over and over.

“Alexander, are you trying to get me to lose control?” He asked breathlessly.

Alec smirked and giggled. “I can’t help it, you taste so good.”

Alec’s hand moved a little lower, and a finger slipped under the waistband of his pants, stroking the skin gently.

Alec’s fingers stopped for a moment near the button, he looked at Magnus, his eyes asking the question that his mouth couldn’t seem to ask.

Magnus nodded, and Alec let out a sigh as he slowly popped the button on Magnus’ pants and carefully slid down the zipper. Magnus shifted, allowing Alec to slide his pants off. When Magnus cock sprung free, standing up, hard and proud, Alec almost lost his breath, he was not expecting Magnus to be commando.

Magnus giggled. “Sorry, I forgot, I should have warned you.”

Alec just looked at Magnus with wide eyes, then his eyes travelled back to his hard cock, and he unconsciously licked his lips. When Alec saw Magnus’ cock twitch, he smiled. He did this to Magnus, this was all for him. The thought filled him with courage, and for the first time in his life, Alec ignored his head and went with his feelings. He let his tongue flick out, and it slid over the head of Magnus’ cock. Magnus moaned at the contact. Wanting more, Alec slowly licked up the length of Magnus’ cock before wrapping his mouth around the head.

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus moaned, his head dropping back. Alec slowly sucked Magnus into his mouth and almost choked when he sucked him too deeply.

He murmured sorry as he spluttered but then went back to sucking Magnus into this mouth, this time trying to relax his throat. As he started to suck up and down, Magnus’ fingers moved to his hair, sliding through it.

Alec shifted, moving more comfortably between Magnus’ legs, sucking slowly up and down on his cock, letting his tongue stroke as he sucked. Magnus leant up, leaning on his arms, watching Alec suck him. It was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen, watching his hard cock sliding between Alec’s lips was almost too much, he was getting way too close to coming.

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly. Alec looked up at him under his lashes. “Alexander, if you don’t stop this will all be over too soon.”

Alec let Magnus’ cock slide from his lips with a pop, and he smirked at him.

“I’ve never done that before, you feel and taste amazing,” Alec admitted.

Magnus looked at him a little shocked. “That felt incredible, in fact too incredible, I was going to lose it like a horny teenager.”

Alec laughed. Magnus pulled him forward and kissed him deeply. As Magnus ground against him, he suddenly realised that Alec was still wearing his pants.

“One of us is overdressed,” Magnus said, pushing Alec onto his back and moving to undo his pants. He slid his pants down and off. Alec was wearing tight black boxers, in moments they were gone too, and Magnus was looking down and Alec’s beautiful hard cock.

“So beautiful,” Magnus smiled down at him. “If that was your first time giving a blowjob?” Magnus asked.

Alec blushed. “I’ve never received one either.”

“Well let me take care of that,” Magnus said shifting.

He wrapped his hand around Alec and stroked him a few times, slowly up and down. Alec moaned loudly. When Magnus wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked, it took all of Alec’s willpower not to come.

“Christ, Magnus.” Alec groaned.

Magnus smiled around his cock and continued to suck, his tongue swirling, over and around, as his lips stroked up and down. Magnus let his fingers tease Alec’s balls, and Alec gasped, almost arching off the bed as Magnus’ fingers stroked over his tight hole. Magnus giggled and let his fingers slowly run around the tight ring.

“Magnus please,” Alec moaned.

“Please what baby?” Magnus said letting Alec’s cock fall from his mouth.

“Make love to me,” Alec said without hesitation.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked not wanting to push Alec into anything too fast.

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my entire life,” Alec said.

“Do you have . . .” Magnus started.

“Side table, bottom drawer,” Alec said. He silently thanked his sister who had thought it was the perfect moving in gift to supply her brother with flavoured condoms and warming lubes. She’d be so proud that he was actually making use of them, not that he planned on telling her anytime soon.

Magnus moved to the drawer and laughed at the selection inside.

“My sister’s idea of a moving in gift,” Alec said embarrassed.

“Remind me to thank her.” Magnus quickly grabbed a box of condoms, taking out a few foils and grabbed a tube of lube.

Magnus moved back to Alec, opening the lube and pouring a generous amount into the palm of his hand. Alec looked at him confused for a moment, then watched as Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec’s hard cock and stroked him gently, covering him with lube. Magnus smiled up at Alec before blowing gently on his cock and Alec was hit with the sensation of the lube going to work.

He had no idea what to expect, the warm tingles, left him breathless. Magnus shifted, laying on top of Alec, kissing him deeply, as his fingers explored. A single finger ran around his tight hole, before slipping easily inside. Alec gasped at the feeling. It was all so new to him. Magnus slowly slid his finger in and out as he kissed Alec over and over, his tongue sliding in and out of his mouth.

Alec moaned as he felt a second finger slid inside him, stretching him open, and then a third. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus holding him as close as possible, not wanting him to stop. His hands moved to Magnus’ hair, and Alec kissed him back fiercely.

When Magnus curled his fingers and brushed against Alec’s prostate for the first time, Alec thought he was about to pass out, he’d never felt anything like it. “Again,” he moaned into Magnus’ mouth, and Magnus smiled against his lips as he let his fingers brush against the bundle of nervous once more.

“Oh god,” Alec said, gasping for breath. “Please Magnus.” He begged.

Magnus shifted, and Alec heard him opened the condom. Alec grabbed his hand stopping him.

Magnus looked at him confused.

“Can I?” Alec asked a little embarrassed.

Magnus giggled and handed Alec the condom. He leant back giving Alec better access. Alec sat up a little and took hold of Magnus cock, he stoked him gently a few times and was rewarded with a hiss from Magnus. He placed the condom on the head of his cock, took hold of the tip and slowly rolled it over him. Alec was so proud of himself, getting it right on the first go. His only experience with condoms was in Sex Ed years ago.

Magnus used some of the lube on his cock and then shifted, pushing Alec back down onto the bed. Alec spread his legs and Magnus fit perfectly between them. They kissed slowly savouring each other.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked looking into Alec’s eyes, and Alec knew what Magnus was asking. He was giving him one last chance to change his mind.

“Make love to me Magnus,” Alec said before pulling him back in for a kiss.

As they kissed, Alec felt the pressure of Magnus’ cock pressing against his tight hole. He tried his best to relax, he knew that despite Magnus opening him up this was going to hurt. Magnus wasn’t exactly a small man.

Magnus pushed in slowly, and once the head of his cock got past the first ring of muscles, he stopped, letting Alec adjust.

“More,” Alec said his voice barely a whisper.

Magnus pushed in further until he was buried deep inside him. Alec moaned, a mixture of pleasure and pain flowing through his body. Magnus didn’t move, the feeling of Alec so tight and hot around him was almost too much.

“Please move,” Alec moaned, and Magnus did just that. Slowly sliding out and then back into his body. Magnus continued his slow strokes and the sting of Magnus stretching him soon subsided and was replaced with only the pleasure of feeling him inside him.

As if my instinct, Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus, pulling him in closer, the new angle causing Magnus to brush against his prostate. Alec almost arched up off the bed at how incredible it felt.

“Yes,” He moaned. “More, harder.” He gripped Magnus tighter.

Magnus thrust hard into Alec, his mouth moved to his neck, and he sucked and licked at the skin there as he thrust hard and fast into him. He could feel Alec’s hard cock between them and the wetness of his precum. Kissing his way back to his mouth, Magnus moaned into it as Alec’s tongue slipped into his mouth playing with his own.

“Magnus . . So close.” Alec said his eyes locking onto Magnus’. Magnus thrust harder, faster, his eyes never leaving Alec’s and as he felt Alec clench around him and the warmth of his cum filling the space between them he came hard, screaming Alec’s name.

Magnus let his body slump over Alec for a moment, his hands moving to Alec’s face as he kissed him with everything he had. This wasn’t just sex, it had never been like this for Magnus, he looked into Alec’s eyes, and he knew it meant so much more to him too.

Shifting off Alec, Magnus slipped off the bed, removing the condom and tying it.

“Bathroom,” Alec murmured, and Magnus looked at him confused for a moment before he realised what he meant.

Magnus walked into the bathroom, dropped the condom in the bin there and grabbed a towel, dampening one corner.

When he returned to the bed, Alec was laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling a goofy grin on his face.

“Is sex always like this?” Alec asked quietly.

“No, not even close,” Magnus said honestly. “This was . . you are amazing.”

Alec’s grin grew wide. Magnus gave himself a quick wipe before gently cleaning Alec, and he tossed the towel to the floor before laying down beside him.

Alec moved to his side and pulled Magnus close kissing him.

“I have to warn you, I’m falling for you,” Alec said looking into Magnus' eyes.

Magnus' heart did a little flip-flop, he was quite sure he’d already fallen for the beautiful man beside him.

“Best news I’ve heard in days,” Magnus said. “You’re not the only one Alexander, I’ve never felt like this before.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Alec organises a friend to fix Magnus' door and they go to Idris Corp to discuss Magnus' future with the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> So as promised I decided to add a few chapters to this fic, here is the first one and there may be one or two more, not quite sure yet. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kind comments and all the Kudos, they fuel my soul! Much appreciated.
> 
> Hopefully, this chapter doesn't disappoint.
> 
> Cheers

It wasn’t the sunlight streaming in through the open curtains or cold breeze in the room that woke Magnus, it was the smell of coffee. Magnus took a long deep breath, taking in the glorious smell before opening his eyes. A smile broke out on his face and the events of last night came flooding back to him.  


Alexander.

Magnus felt his heart do a little flip-flop just thinking about him. Yesterday had gone from one of the worst days of his life to probably the best, and all because of Alexander.

Magnus was contemplating getting up when the man himself walked into the room, a huge smile on his face carrying two cups of coffee. Magnus couldn’t help taking him all in, he was too beautiful for words. Alec’s boxers rode low on his hips, and his glorious naked chest was on display. He really was breathtaking. Mine, Magnus thought to himself.

“Good Morning,” Alec said leaning forward to give Magnus a quick kiss before handing him a cup of coffee.

“It is a very good morning,” Magnus said smiling at Alec before taking a sip. His coffee was perfect, the right amount of milk and sugar. Magnus looked at Alec puzzled.

“How did you know?” He asked.

“You told me yesterday when we were at the Club,” Alec said smiling.

“And you remembered?”

“Of course, I remember everything you say.”

Magnus smiled widely at Alec, most people never paid much attention to his ramblings, and here was this beautiful man who remembered him making an offhand comment about hating all those fancy coffee houses and just wanting a regular coffee with milk and sugar.

“I would have made breakfast, but I haven’t gone grocery shopping in a long while.”

“You need a pet,” Magnus laughed. “When you have to worry about feeding someone other than yourself, you’ll find you get to the grocery store more often.”

“I’ve always wanted a cat, we never had pets growing up, my dad is allergic.”

Magnus went quiet, and Alec remembered that Magnus’ cat was missing.

“It’s only 7 am, why don’t we get up, shower and go see if we can find Chairman,” Alec said.

Magnus smiled, of course, he remembered his cat's name.

“Thank you, Alexander, I really am worried about him.”

“I’m sure he’s fine. Cats are smart.”

Alec’s phone chimed, and he picked it up, it was a text message from Jace.

_‘Meeting postponed to 11.30, call me ASAP.’_

“It’s Jace, I need to call him,” Alec said before dialling his number.

“Hey Jace,” Alec said when Jace answered the phone.

“I didn’t expect you to be up so early,” Jace laughed.

“What’s up? Your message sounded urgent.” Alec said ignoring Jace laughing.

“Ahh, sorry didn’t mean to make it sound that way. Mum wants to attend the meeting with Magnus, so we have to postpone to 11.30 am. I am going to assume he’s still there so can you ask him if that’s ok?”

Alec blushed, and Magnus looked at him curiously.

“Just a sec,” Alec told Jace.

“It seems my mother would like to attend our meeting today, would 11.30 am suit?”

“That’s fine Alexander, besides searching for my cat and trying to organise someone to fix my front door I’m free today,” Magnus said before taking another sip of his coffee.

“Jace, all good with Magnus.”

“Great, be here by 11 though, the parental units want to talk to you beforehand. I’ll show Magnus around while you chat.”

“Can do, see you then,” Alec said hanging up.

“Since we don’t need to be at Idris until 11 now, I know just the person to fix your door,” Alec said scrolling through the contacts on his phone. “My friend John runs his own carpentry business, he’ll be able to fix it I’m sure.”

Alec sent a quick text to John.

_‘Hey John, I have a friend in dire need of a repair to his front door, he was broken into yesterday, any chance you could help?’_

John texted back almost immediately.

_‘You’re in luck, my morning just opened up, text me the address, and I can meet you there at 9.30.’_

Alec smiled at his phone. “We’re in luck, John’s free this morning.”

“Thank you so much, Alexander,” Magnus said happily.

Alec passed his phone to Magnus. “Can you just text John your address and we’ll meet him there, I just need to use the bathroom.”

Magnus looked at Alec’s phone, giggled and then sent off his address and thanked John for taking the time.

“Who’s Lydia?” Magnus asked as Alec walked back into the bedroom.

Alec looked at him confused for a moment and then laughed remembering his phone and John’s name in his contacts. _‘John – Lydia’s real boyfriend.’_

“There is a funny story behind that name,” Alec said sitting on the bed beside Magnus. “Lydia has been my best friend since about birth. Our parents are friends. She’s the first person to realise I was gay and the first person I actually told. Though if my sister ever asks, it was her.” Alec laughed. “When we were 16, Lydia met John, he was an apprentice back then and was part of the crew working on an extension to Lydia’s parent's house. They hit it off immediately, and as the story goes, it was love at first sight.”

Magnus smiled, he’d never believed in love at first sight, but he was starting to think he was wrong, so very wrong.

“Lydia’s parents come from old money, so of course John wasn’t good enough for her, and they forbid her to see him. One day we were sitting doing our homework together when we overheard one of my mother’s friends telling her what a cute couple we were, and we came up with a plan. Lydia and I pretended to date. My parents had sort of been pressuring me to date, but of course, I wasn’t ready to tell them I was gay, so it worked out great for both of us. It got my parents off my back, and Lydia was able to see John without her parents knowing.”

“So you were each other’s beards?” Magnus laughed.

“Beards?” Alec asked confused.

“Covers,” Magnus explained.

“Yep,” Alec said smiling. “It got a little messy when I decided to come out, and my parents were really confused when we confessed everything to them.”

“What about Lydia?” Magnus asked.

“Lydia’s parents were furious, but they eventually got over it, especially her father who was impressed that at 20, John had started his own business and was doing so well he had 3 employees,” Alec said smiling. “They got married a few months after we graduated, and have been happily married ever since and they are expecting their first child in about 4 weeks.”

“Well I’m glad true love won in the end,” Magnus said smiling.

“Me too,” Alec said shifting closer to Magnus. “Gives the rest of us hope.”

Magnus looked at Alec not sure what to say, instead of talking he moved in and kissed him. What was meant to be a quick peck, turned heated in no time and soon they were wrapped around each other, panting, trying to catch their breath.

“As much as I want to see where this is going, we don’t really have time. We need to meet John at 9.30.”

“And I’ll need to go back to Raphael’s first to get a change of clothes,” Magnus added.

“I’d offer you something of mine to wear but they might be a little big, and I definitely don’t have anything as colourful as you’d like.” Alec laughed.

“Hmmm, which is a shame, some colour would do you wonders,” Magnus said giggling.

“Care to join me in the shower?” Alec asked nervously.

“I’d love too,” Magnus said blushing slightly.

Alec walked into the bathroom and grabbed a couple of towels from the linen cupboard. Magnus followed behind after picking up something from the side table in the bedroom.

Alec stripped off his boxers, and slipped into the shower, adjusting the water temperature. Magnus took a quick look at himself in the mirror, he had dark smudges from his makeup under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and he had a dark bruise on his neck that he’d definitely need to cover before meeting Alec’s mother.

Magnus stripped off his boxers and joined Alec in the shower.

“I look a mess,” Magnus said to Alec.

“You’re beautiful,” Alec said moving in close.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Magnus said wrapping his arms around Alec before kissing him.

The kiss was full of passion and lust, and before he knew it Magnus was pinned against the wall of the shower, Alec’s naked wet body pressed tightly against his.

They repeatedly kissed, hands roaming over each other's bodies, the water from the shower steadily pouring over them.

“I want you,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips.

“I want you too,” Alec said before taking his lips in another searing kiss.

Magnus’ hand moved between their bodies and his fingers wrapped around Alec’s cock, stroking him firmly.

“I want you inside me,” Magnus said as he kissed along Alec’s jaw stopping at the tattoo on his neck.

Alec pulled away and looked at Magnus, “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Magnus said smiling. He moved past Alec and ducked out of the shower only to return seconds later with the items he’d grabbed from the side table.

“I came prepared.” Magnus giggled, handing Alec the lube.

“You’re a regular boy scout.” Alec laughed.

Alec turned the shower down but not off, and opened the lube, covering his fingers. Magnus moved in close again, pressing against him, his hand running downwards back to Alec’s cock, stroking him. Alec let his hands roam down Magnus’ back until he reached his ass, his hands moved slowly over the curve, and his fingers dripped between his cheeks. When Magnus felt Alec’s tentative touch over his tight hole, he let out a gasp.

Magnus pulled Alec down for another kiss, as Alec slipped the tip of his finger slowly inside him. Magnus gasped and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Alec’s mouth. Magnus’ hand moved slowly along the length of Alec’s cock as Alec slid a finger and then two fingers into Magnus. When Alec slipped a third finger into Magnus, Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth, and his hand gripped his cock tighter, stroking harder.

The feel of Magnus clenching around Alec’s fingers and Magnus hand stroking his cock was almost too much for Alec. He was getting too close to the edge.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned. “You need to stop, or I won’t last.” Alec slowly slid his fingers out of Magnus.

Magnus giggled as he stopped stroking Alec but he didn’t let go. “Well, then we better get you dressed.” Magnus teased holding up the condom.

Magnus ripped the packet open with his teeth and sunk to his knees in front of Alec. When Magnus proceeded to roll the condom onto Alec with his mouth, Alec legs almost gave way.

“Holy crap, where did you learn to do that?” Alec asked in awe.

“First time,” Magnus beamed at him. “Glad it worked.”

“Come here,” Alec demanded and pulled Magnus up to him. “You’re amazing.”

“Thank you, Alexander, you’re fairly amazing yourself.”

Alec kissed Magnus urgently as he pushed him up against the wall of the shower again. Magnus moved, lifting his legs and wrapping them tightly around Alec’s waist. Alec shifted his weight, used his arms to support Magnus and slowly pushed into his body, his mouth moving over his in another kiss.

Magnus hissed a little at the burn of Alec stretching him, it had been a very long time since he’d bottomed, it wasn’t his thing, but he already knew that with Alec that was likely to change.

Alec pulled out and then pressed forward again, moving slowly, until he was buried deep inside Magnus. Alec took a deep breath, trying to control himself. He wasn’t prepared for how amazing Magnus felt around him.

“Are you ok?” Magnus asked a little concerned when Alec hadn’t moved for a little while.

Alec laughed. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Magnus laughed. “I’m doing great Alexander, better than great but I’d really love it if you moved soon.”

Alec blushed, “Sorry, it’s just that you feel incredible and I was trying to get myself under control before I embarrass myself.”

“Oh,” Magnus said smiling widely. “Take your time, anytime you’re ready Alexander.”

Alec took Magnus’ lips in a bruising kiss and then slowly started to move, Magnus moaned into his mouth as Alec moved out and thrust back into him.

As Alec began to thrust harder and faster, Magnus let out little moans and whimpers. “So good, more.” He begged.

Magnus’ moans urged Alec on, he thrust hard and fast, holding Magnus tight. He shifted, gripping under Magnus' legs and changing the angle. This time as he thrust he hit Magnus prostate straight on and Magnus let out a strangled cry.

“Oh Yes,” Magnus yelled as Alec thrust hard against his prostate again. “Don’t stop.”

Alec thrust harder making Magnus see stars and Alec felt Magnus’ body tense. One more thrust and Magnus came, covering both their stomachs and chest with cum. Magnus clenched around Alec tipping him over the edge, and he came hard, screaming Magnus’ name.

Alec held Magnus tight as they came down from their high, pressing him against the wall of the shower, keeping them upright. Alec gently slid out of Magnus, and Magnus slowly lowered his legs. They stood together for a long while, under the warm spray of the shower before finally breaking apart.

“Wow,” Alec said finding his voice. Magnus giggled.

Magnus pulled Alec close and kissed him sweetly.

“You’re amazing, I owe Izzy big time if she hasn’t threatened me about skipping her birthday outing I might never have met you.”

“I owe her too, yesterday went from the worst to the best day of my life,” Magnus said honestly.

Alec kissed him passionately until they were both breathless. When they finally broke apart, he went to turn off the water, but Magnus stopped him.

“We haven’t actually showered.” Magnus reminded him. Alec burst into laughter.

They rushed through the rest of their shower, and 30 minutes later, they were in Alec’s car driving over to Raphael’s.

“We need to be quiet, Raphael will be sleeping, he would have been at work until at least 5 am,” Magnus said quietly as he unlocked the door.

They entered the apartment and Magnus made his way into the spare room. Turning on the light, Alec made himself comfortable on the bed while Magnus went through his suitcase, looking for an outfit. Since he was meeting with Maryse Lightwood, he decided to go with something a little more conservative than what he would usually wear, but nowhere near as conservative as Alec’s dark suit. He chose his slim fit dark burgundy suit, with it’s matching vest and just a plain white shirt.

“I’ll need to grab a tie from my apartment, I don’t think I packed any,” Magnus said to Alec.

“You don’t really need one,” Alec said smiling.

“Alexander, I’ll be meeting your mother and my potential new boss for the first time, I’d like to make a good impression.”

“Magnus you will not matter what you’re wearing,” Alec said moving in close. “My mother is going to love you.”

Magnus gave Alec a quick peck on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Magnus considered going into the bathroom to change but then felt silly, it wasn’t like Alec didn’t know what he looked like naked. He quickly changed into his suit and then searched through another bag for shoes to match.

“How much time do we have?” Magnus asked.

“Plenty of time,” Alec said smiling.

“Great,” Magnus said grabbing his makeup bag. “I’ll just go put my face on.”

Alec laughed. “I’ll be waiting.”

Magnus looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath, he couldn’t help smiling, it had been a long time since he’d felt this happy. He only put on light makeup and remembered to cover up the hickey on his neck. Thankfully, Alec’s shirt collar hid the ones he’d given him.

When Magnus returned to the room, Alec was nowhere in sight. Walking out of the room, he found Alec sitting at the kitchen bench while Raphael made coffee.

“We didn’t wake you did we?” Magnus said concerned.

“No, I’m just getting in, really long night.”

“I was just telling Raphael that we’re going to meet John, and hopefully we’ll have your door fixed today.”

“You should contact your insurance company today too,” Raphael said sipping his coffee slowly.

“I will after my meeting at Idris. I’ll grab the paperwork from my place.”

“Will you be coming back here?” Raphael asked looking at Magnus and smirking.

“Umm. . .” Magnus looked at Alec, unsure what to say.

“You’re more than welcome at my place,” Alec said blushing.

Magnus smiled. “I’ll let you know Raph.”

“Fine,” Raphael said. “I’m not working tonight, but I’ll be out.”

“Out? Really?” Magnus feigned shock.

“Yes, really, I do go out sometimes you know.”

“I know, but it’s usually because I drag you out.” Magnus laughed. “So where are you going?” He asked curiously.

“If you must know I have a date.”

“A date? With who?” Magnus said smiling excitedly.

“Isabelle,” Raphael said looking at Alec nervously.

“I’m glad you decided to call her,” Alec said smiling at him, and Raphael visibly relaxed.

“I am too.” He said honestly. “She texted me this morning, she’s an early bird. So I called her. I like Isabelle, I honestly did believe she was taken.”

Magnus smiled widely at his friend, it wasn’t very often that Raphael admitted to liking anyone.

“I’m off to bed. Hope you find the demon.” Raphael said before disappearing into his bedroom.

“Raphael doesn’t seem to like your cat very much,” Alec said amused.

“Chairman can be a little hostile to people, he doesn’t really like anyone,” Magnus explained.

“Do we have time for a coffee?” Magnus asked.

“Definitely, it smells delicious,” Alec said.

“Raphael can be rude, obnoxious and a sour puss but the man has incredible taste in coffee, he buys this special blend, costs a heap but worth it.”

“Some things are worth paying a little more for,” Alec said smiling.

They both sipped their coffees in a comfortable silence.

“Would you like to stay at my place tonight?” Alec asked nervously.

“I would love to Alexander.” Magnus smiled at him widely. “Maybe I should pack a small bag.”

“Great idea,” Alec said.

While Magnus went to pack a few things, Alec rinsed out their coffee mugs and wiped down the kitchen bench.

“You’re very domestic,” Magnus said as he watched Alec tidying the kitchen.

“Sorry I can’t help myself. My parents weren’t around much when I was growing up, so the cooking etc. fell to me, and I always love a clean kitchen.”

“Nothing wrong with that at all Alexander,” Magnus smirked. “In fact, I find it kind of sexy.”

Alec blushed deeply. He looked at the bag Magnus had packed and grabbed it from him.

“Allow me.” He said.

“Always the gentleman.” Magnus giggled as they locked up and made their way to Alec’s car.

By the time they arrived at Magnus’ apartment, John was already waiting for them outside.

“Morning John,” Alec said pulling the man into a hug.

“Morning Alec.” John turned and smiled at Magnus. “You must be Alec’s friend.”

“Magnus Bane,” Magnus said holding out his hand.

“John Monteverde, nice to meet you.” John shook Magnus hand enthusiastically, the name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it. “Shall we go see what sort of damage has been done?”

“Let’s,” Magnus said leading the way into the building.

“Stairs OK? It’s only 3 flights, and the lift is scary.” He told them.

“Lead the way,” John said.

They made their way upstairs, and it was easy to see which door was Magnus. It was nailed shut, and the super had added extra boards across the entry.

“You’ll need a new door,” John said without even having to look at it in detail.

“I figured as much, I’m pretty sure they kicked it in.”

John has a small tool kit, he pulled out his hammer and got to work removing nails from the door and the boards. Once they were removed, Alec gave him a hand moving the door.

“Hmm, the frame will have to be replaced too.”

“Whatever needs to be done,” Magnus said. “I have insurance.”

“I can get my guys on to it, this morning, did you want to replace the locks, add new ones?” John asked.

“I think for the time being let's just use the existing one, I’m actually thinking of moving,” Magnus said looking at Alec.

“I see,” John’s smile widened as he noticed the look they’d shared. He couldn’t wait to call Lydia.

“So how long have you two been dating?” John asked Alec smirking.

Alec laughed, John was as observant as ever.

“Actually we only just met but if all goes well today, Magnus will be working for Idris soon enough.”

“Oh,” John said the name finally clicking. “That’s where I know the name, you’re the guy Alec and Lydia were going on and on about a few weeks ago when you won a contract they were working their asses off to get.”

“Oh really? So what horrible things did they say about me?” Magnus asked.

“Actually nothing like that, I got the impression they both had crushes on you.” John laughed.

Magnus looked at Alec, and he blushed deeply, turning his eyes to the floor, suddenly very interested in the carpet.

“We were just impressed by his work,” Alec said defending himself.

Magnus just smiled at him sweetly. “Lydia works with you?”

“Yeah, she’s amazing, but she’s taken early maternity leave,” Alec explained.

“I just need to measure up here, and I’ll put the door back as it was until my guys can get the materials and get over here. It should all be done by mid-afternoon for you Magnus.”

“John, you’re amazing, thank you.” Magnus searched through his keys that were in a bowl just inside the doorway. “Here’s a spare key.”

“Great, we can leave it with the super or you and Alec can come to dinner and collect it yourself,” John said smiling at widely. “Lydia will love to meet you.”

“I’d love to meet her too,” Magnus said smiling. “I’m just going to duck inside, I need to get my insurance details,” Magnus said leaving Alec with John.

“So . . .” John said as he measured the doorway.

“What? We met last night and just clicked.” Alec explained.

“And you offered him a job? Just like that?”

“It was fate, we’ve wanted to add new blood to the team and who better than the Magnus, he actually got fired yesterday and was drowning his sorrows when we met.”

“Sounds like fate,” John said smirking. “And?”

“And . . . I think he’s amazing.” Alec said blushing.

“And super hot,” John added.

“God yes, so so hot, you don’t know the half of it, under all those layers. . .” Alec stopped himself when he realised what he was going to say.

John laughed. “I can’t wait to tell Lydia, little Alec finally in love.”

“We only just met.” Alec protested.

“So, that’s how it works sometimes.”

“How is Lydia anyway?” Alec asked trying to change the subject.

“Nice change of subject. She’s fine, a little tired and her blood pressures been a little high, but I’m making sure she’s taking it easy. We finished the nursery the other night, it’s gorgeous.”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Alec said excitedly. He was so happy for his friends.

“Good then dinner this weekend, bring Magnus,” John said. “I’ll get Lydia to text you.”

Alec knew there was no saying no to Lydia. Hopefully, Magnus wouldn’t mind.

Magnus came back to the entrance supporting a deep red tie that complemented his suit and carrying two suitcases. They looked like they were going to burst at the seams at any moment.

“I just wanted to get the rest of my clothes, not sure I’ll feel safe coming back here now, and thankfully I’ve only been playing my lease month by month since it expired.”

“Any luck finding Chairman?” Alec asked.

“No, but I’m going to take another look.” Magnus sounded worried.

“I’ll give you a hand.”

They left John to his work and searched room by room, looking in cupboards, under furniture and every space they thought a cat could fit in, Chairman wasn’t in the apartment.

They were just starting to walk back to the entrance when Alec noticed movement on the small balcony. He opened the door and stepped outside, and a tiny cat jumped from its hiding spot and into his arms, shivering.

“Oh Poor baby,” Alec said patting the cat, trying to calm it down. He wrapped his arms around the creature and ticked him behind his ears. The cat purred contently and relaxed.

“Chairman!” Magnus exclaimed as Alec walked back inside. The cat looked up at Magnus and then curled in closer to Alec.

“You found him. Thank you so much, Alexander.” Magnus said kissing his cheek.

“He must have gotten locked out when they broke in,” Alec said.

“I didn’t even think of looking out here, he hates the outdoors.” Magnus sighed. “He really likes you.”

“I think he would have taken a liking to anyone who came through that door first.” Alec laughed.

“Not Chairman,” Magnus smiled. “I’ll grab his cat carrier.” Magnus turned and then stopped. “Alexander, would it be OK for Chairman to stay over at yours?”

“Of course Magnus, you don’t even have to ask, he’s your baby.”

Magnus smiled happily and went in search of the carrier.

Chairman wasn’t pleased to be put into the cat carrier, but they had no choice, they couldn’t let the cat out of their sight.

“What are we going to do with Chairman?” Magnus asked.

“We can take him with us, I’m sure we’ll find someone to watch him while we’re in our meeting,” Alec said smiling.

They walked back to find John on the phone and waited patiently for him to finish.

“OK so I have two of my guys on their way over with materials, and they’ll have your door fixed before lunch,” John said smiling.

“John I can’t thank you enough.”

“Anytime Magnus, any friend of Alec is a friend of mine.”

“What about payment?” Magnus asked.

“I can send you an invoice which you can forward to your insurance company,” John explained.

“You sure? They might take a while to pay.” Magnus said.

“It’s fine, they usually settle in 30 days.”

Magnus pulled out one of his old business cards. “Can I borrow your pen?” He asked John. On the back, he wrote his personal email and mobile number and handed the card to John. “Just in case you need to contact me, and you can send the invoice to my email.”

“Perfect,” John said pocketing the card.

“We should get going, my mother wants to talk to me before our meeting.” Alec reminded Magnus.

“Good luck with the job offer,” John said smiling and then leant in and whispered. “Don’t go easy on them, they can afford it.”

Magnus giggled. “Thanks for the advice.”

Alec gave John a look and then smiled. “Thanks, John, get Lydia to call me about dinner.”

“Expect a call soon, especially when I tell her about Magnus.” He laughed.

Alec rolled his eyes, he knows Lydia, she’d be on the phone the minute she finds out.

Alec, Magnus and Chairman made their way over to Idris Corp. It was just before 11 am. Alec got security to issue Magnus a visitor’s badge, and they went up to the 17th floor. The advertising department took up the entire 17th floor of the building, the 18th floor was the Real Estate arm of the business as well as management offices. Alec chose to have his office on the 17th floor despite being one of the companies VP’s.

“Morning Tammy,” Alec said walking onto the floor. Tammy was the receptionist and had been with the company ever since his parents started it over 30 years ago.

“Good morning, Mr Lightwood,” Tammy said smiling and looked curiously at Magnus.

“Tammy, this is Magnus Bane.”

“The Magnus Bane?” She said excitedly.

“One in the same.” Alec beamed at her. “If we play our cards right he’ll be joining us very soon.”

“Wonderful to meet you, Mr Bane, you won’t regret the move to Idris. The Lightwoods are amazing people to work for. Even with how big they’ve grown they still care about their employees. And Alec is an incredible boss.”

Alec blushed slightly.

“Very nice to meet you too Tammy. You don’t need to sell me about the Lightwoods, I’ve already become very fond of them.” Magnus winked at Alec causing his blush to deepen.

Tammy’s eyes lit up, and she giggled. “Oh, I see.” Nothing got past Tammy.

“Tammy, would you mind watching Chairman Meow? Magnus’ cat.”

“Not at all, I love cats.”

Magnus handed Tammy the carrier, and she went to open it.

“Be careful,” He warned, “He can be cranky, and I think he’s hungry.”

“Well, then I’ll take this little guy into the breakroom and get him some milk and a snack.” She said smiling and took off with the carrier.

Magnus watched them go.

“He’ll be fine with Tammy,” Alec said.

“Let's hope Tammy is fine with him.” Magnus laughed.

“Come on, I’ll take you to Jace, and then I better go upstairs and see what my mother wants.”

“No doubt it's about me,” Magnus said sheepishly.

“Magnus, I plan on being upfront with my parents and telling them that I plan to pursue a relationship with you,” Alec explained. “If you’re still interested, that is, of course.” Alec looked at him nervously.

Magnus moved in close and cupped Alec’s face with his hands, “Alexander I am very interested in pursuing a relationship with you, no matter the outcome of these talks.”

“Good,” Alec said sounding relieved.

Alec walked over to a door marked. J. C. Lightwood and knocked.

“Come in,” A voice yelled.

They walked in to find Jace sitting at his desk smirking.

“Look who the cat dragged in, finally.” Jace joked.

“We’re on time,” Alec protested. “We just met John at Magnus’ he’s fixing his door.”

“Cool, how’s Lydia. I miss her.” Jace said.

“You miss her doing all your work for you, more like it.” Alec teased.

“That too.” Jace laughed.

“I need to go see my mother, Jace will show you around the department,” Alec said leaning in to give Magnus a quick peck on the cheek.

Magnus turned to Alec and pulled him in for a real kiss. Alec blushed furiously as he heard Jace snigger and left not looking back at his brother.

“So you and my brother huh?” Jace said.

“So it seems,” Magnus said a huge smile on my face.

“Just don’t hurt him,” Jace said seriously.

“I don’t plan on it, Alexander is something special.”

“He totally is.” Jace agreed. “Let’s start the tour.”

Alec decided to take the stair up to the 18th floor. The floor was dead quiet as per usual. His mothers assistant wasn’t sitting at her desk, so Alec knocked on the door to her office.

“Enter.” A stern voice said, and Alec opened the door to find his mother and father both inside.

“Alec, right on time.” His mother said smiling. “We were just talking about you.”

“That can never be good,” Alec said smirking, and his dad laughed.

“Take a seat,” Maryse said pointing to the chair next to his fathers.

“Now I know I’m in trouble.” Alec laughed sitting.

“Magnus Bane, how did you do it?” Robert asked.

“Fate dad, pure and simple. I saved him from a drunk guy, and we got talking, at first I didn’t realise it was him, he’s much more . . .” Alec stopped talking.

“Much more?” Maryse said her eyebrows raised.

“Much more attractive in real life,” Alec said honestly.

“So I hear from your sister,” Robert said smirking.

“You’ve talked to Izzy?” Alec said his voice sounding a little whiny. Izzy would have told them everything, she wouldn’t have been able to help herself.

“We have,” Maryse said smiling at her son.

“So you know then?”

“That our potential new employee went home with the VP of the company, yes we know.”

Alec blushed furiously and looked down embarrassed. He took a deep breath before looking back up to find his parents looking at him expectantly.

“Magnus and I just clicked. I really enjoyed his company, and I fully intend to date him.”

“According to your sister, you plan to marry the guy.” Robert teased.

“We were all drinking last night,” Alec said telling a little white lie.

Maryse rolled her eyes, she knew her son too well, and he would have been lucky to have had one drink last night, but she let it slide.

“Alec, we don’t have a problem with you dating Magnus,” Maryse said honestly. “As your parents, we’re thrilled that you’ve met someone.”

“But as your bosses, we were a little concerned as to how it would look, you dating someone under you, which is why we asked to talk to you, what are your thoughts on offering Magnus a VP position,” Robert added.

“Really?” Alec looked at his parents in shock.

The company was set up to have two Presidents and two VP’s, but Jace had declined the position, he didn’t want the stress that came with the job. His parents hadn’t pushed him. The next logical choice had been Lydia, but she was now on maternity leave and made it clear she’d like to take at least a year off.

“Magnus’ track record speaks for itself, he would be an incredible asset to the company, and as your equal, there is no issue with you dating or getting married,” Maryse said smiling widely.

“What do you think?” Robert asked.

“I think this is a good move, I wish I’d thought of it.” Alec smiled at them.

“There’s a reason we’re still in the driver's seat,” Robert laughed.

“We’ve put together a fairly decent package, I think,” Maryse said passing Alec a sheet of paper with the main details. He looked at the document and hummed appreciatively.

“I think he’ll be over the moon with this offer, but to sweeten the deal, is the apartment next door to mine still free?”

“It is,” Maryse said.

“Magnus was robbed yesterday, he doesn’t feel safe at this current place. I actually had John out there this morning, he’s repairing Magnus’ door. I think offering the apartment will make the offer too good to pass up.”

“And it keeps your boyfriend close.” Robert teased.

“That too.” Alec laughed.

“Consider it done,” Maryse said standing. “Well, let's go meet our potential new VP and son in law.” She said taking Robert’s arm.

They all took the lift down to the 17th floor and found Magnus in the breakroom with Jace, Simon, Tammy and a few other staff. Chairman Meow was standing on top of the refrigerator hissing at everyone.

As soon as the cat saw Alec, it leapt at him, and thankfully, Alec was quick to react, catching the cat, who purred contently in his arms.

“How did you do that?” Simon asked. “We've been trying to get him down for 15 minutes, look what he did.” Simon’s arm was covered in scratches.

“Chairman seems to love Alexander,” Magnus said smiling widely.

Magnus noticed the two people who came in with Alec, and there was no doubt that it was his parents, Alec had his mother’s colouring.

“Mr and Mrs Lightwood,” Magnus said stepping forward. “A pleasure to meet you, sorry about my cat, he’s had a rough night.”

Maryse stepped forward and smiled. “Mr Bane, pleasure is all ours, and not to worry. Poor little thing is just scared.”

Maryse went to pat the cat, and Magnus almost yelled for her to stop, but Chairman just rolled his head to the side and let her scratch him behind the ears.

“Seems you have the touch too,” Magnus said smiling.

“My wife has always loved animals, sadly I have allergies,” Robert said.

“Nice to meet you, Magnus.” Robert held out his hand. Magnus shook his hand and felt himself relax.

Alec put Chairman back into his cat carrier. “Might be best to leave him inside the carrier.” He said to Tammy.

“Shall we?” Maryse said turning to lead the way to the boardroom.

Magnus followed right behind Maryse and Robert, but Alec hung back for a moment wanting to talk to Jace.

“Do you know about the proposal?” He asked.

“I do,” Jace said.

“And you’re Ok with it?”

“Of course, Alec you know I don’t want to be in charge, I’m happy just working my job.”

“I just needed to be sure.”

“All good big brother,” Jace said grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

When Alec and Jace joined the others in the boardroom, they found them deep in conversation.

“I’ve known Valentine Morgenstern since grade school,” Robert told Magnus. “We had the displeasure of meeting Ms Belcourt a few years ago.”

Magnus laughed. So far he hadn’t met anyone that ever had a kind word for Camille.

Alec couldn’t help the little flutter of his heart when he saw how comfortable Magnus and his parents were together. When he’d first come out to them, they’d been shocked and confused, understandably because he’d been lying to them for years pretending to be in a relationship with Lydia. His mother had asked if he was sure and when he told her sternly that he’d never felt sexual attraction towards a woman she’d accepted that answer without question. His father had taken a little longer to come around, he mumbled about Alec going through a phase, but when Alec started dating, he’d dropped all that talk.

Despite his parents finally being comfortable with his sexuality, Alec had never introduced them to anyone he’d dated, not that he’d dated much and most of the men he’d met were lucky to get past the first date. Alec hadn’t met anyone that really sparked his interest, that made the butterflies in his tummy flutter, his heart race, his breath catch just by smiling at him, until Magnus.

As crazy as it sounds, the moment Alec met him he’d known, Magnus was it for him, the person he’d been looking for, and amazingly Magnus seemed to feel the same way. Alec suddenly felt like the luckiest person in the world.

“Alec do you plan on joining us anytime?” Maryse said smiling at her son.

Alec realised that everyone had taken a seat and he was standing in the doorway, staring into space.

“Sorry,” He said embarrassed, and he took the free seat between Magnus and Jace.

“Magnus, I’d like to tell you a little about the company before we get to what we’d like to offer you to join us if that’s OK.” Maryse started by saying.

“Of course, though I have to come clean. Alexander admitted to me last night that he’d done a little research on me because the company was interested in hiring me, what I failed to tell Alexander was that I’ve been following the rise of Idris Corp for years, so I know quite a bit of the history already.”

Robert and Maryse smiled widely, and Alec looked at Magnus a little confused, wondering why Magnus hadn’t told him.

“My parents were Lawyers, as was Roberts father and there was this push by our parents to have us follow in their footsteps. When we were in college, we found that we wanted different things. I had an interested in Advertising and Marketing, and Robert loved Real Estate. Much of our parent's chagrin, we changed majors, and after leaving college, we used whatever money we could scrape together to start Idris Corp. Unlike Morgenstern, we did not have the backing of family money.” Maryse explained

“The first 5 years was difficult, even more so when Alec came along but we were happy, and after that initial hardship, everything just fell into place. We started with Advertising and Marketing, and about 15 years ago Robert added the Real Estate arm of the business.”

“Both arms of the business are performing well above expectations, and our small company has grown into something we only dreamt about,” Robert said beaming. “I run the Real Estate arm of the business and leave the Advertising and Marketing to Maryse. We have two Vice President positions within the company, Alec is currently one of those positions, and he works closely with both of us, but his strengths are more in Real Estate than Advertising.”

Alec nodded, in agreement, he loved Advertising but he wasn’t much of a people person, and it made that job more difficult.

“Which brings us to you,” Maryse said. “We would like to offer you a VP position with Idris, with your main focus being the Advertising and Marketing arm of the business.”

Magnus looked at Maryse confused. Did she just say VP?

“I’m sorry, you’re offering me a Vice President position with Idris Corp?” Magnus asked not sure he’d heard correctly.

“Correct,” Robert said. “I spoke to Valentine Morgenstern this morning, the man is beyond furious by the way, he had no idea you’d been fired. I would expect a call from him. His reaction alone to my comment about hiring you was enough to know that you will be an incredible asset to us. Much like our son, we’ve followed your career, we know a lot of people in the industry, and everyone agrees, you are one of the best at your job and exactly what we need to move our company onward and upward.”

Magnus was still in shock, this was not what he had expected when coming in today, he’d assumed a job offer similar to the one he’d left or maybe a section managerial position, but he never expected a VP position.

Magnus looked at Alec who was smiling at him, amusement in his eyes. Alec was too beautiful for words.

“The terms of your position still need to be fine-tuned, but this is our initial monetary offer,” Maryse said sliding a sheet of paper towards Magnus.

Magnus looked down at the sheet, and his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw his base salary. His heart started to race, was he dreaming? Because all of this was too good to be true.

Someone was talking, but Magnus was too lost in his own thoughts to hear anything they were saying. He read through the list, they were offering quarterly performance bonuses, yearly wage reviews, a generous pension fund, full health cover, car and travel allowances, payment of expenses such as phone and internet and a very generous rental allowance.

He tuned back into the conversation to hear Robert talking about apartments.

“We have a few very nice apartments available if you’re interested, the best being right next door to Alec actually.”

“Oh,” Magnus said smiling as he looked at Alec who was blushing again.

“It’s just been repainted, so it’s all ready to move in, Alec could show you the place this afternoon if you like,” Robert explained.

Magnus took a deep breath. “This is all a lot to take in, coming in here today, this is not what I expected.” He said honestly.

“Let me be frank,” Maryse said. “You were wasted at Morgenstern, in that low-end position, we see incredible potential in you Magnus, and we want you on our team. Take as much time as you need to think about this, and we’ll get the contracts drawn up in the meantime. We understand this is a big step, but we’re offering you an incredible opportunity, and we have no doubt you are the man for the job.”

Magnus felt his heart swell, he’d hoped that Alec’s parents would like him, he knew that he tended to be a little too much for some people, a little too different but they didn’t seem to care about that. They wanted him and believed that he could be an asset to them and he felt incredible.

“Thank you, Maryse, Robert. Give me a couple of days.”

“As long as you need Magnus,” Alec said finally speaking.

“Right, so that concludes the business part of our meeting,” Maryse smiled, and Magnus suddenly felt nervous as she gave him the once-over. “I hear you are dating my son.”

Magnus couldn’t help the nervous giggle that escaped his lips.

“Mother,” Alec said sternly, and Maryse laughed.

There was a knock at the door, and Tammy stuck her head in. “So sorry to interrupt but I have a phone call for you Mr Lightwood.” Alec, Robert and Jace all looked at her. “Alec,” She clarified. “It’s Lydia, and she says it’s urgent.”

“I better take that,” Alec said getting up and leaving the room.

Maryse shared a look with her husband, and Robert stood. “I will leave you to it, I have a meeting in a few,” Robert said to them. “We’ll talk soon,” he said to Magnus.

Robert nodded to Jace, and he stood, getting the hint, Maryse wanted to talk to Magnus in private.

Once they left Magnus shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Maryse looked at him.

“So you and Alec?” She asked.

“We only met yesterday,” Magnus said quietly

“I heard all about it from Jace and Isabelle,” Maryse said amused. “Did you really get my son to dance with you?”

Magnus relaxed a little, realising her tone was playful.

“I did, and he’s quite a good dancer,” Magnus smiled.

“We wouldn’t know, we’ve never seen him dance.” Maryse laughed.

“My husband and I aren’t the best parents,” Maryse said her tone turning a little serious. “We made a lot of mistakes raising our children and to be honest we didn’t handle our son coming out very well at first, but we fully support him and respect his decisions,” Maryse explained. “We like you Magnus and if my son's blushes are anything to go by then our son likes you quite a lot too. So we hope to see more of you, in a casual setting, no matter your decision.”

“Thank you Mrs Lightwood,” Magnus said. “And for the record, I like your son quite a lot too.”

“It’s Maryse. I will admit though, as an employer, I am a little concerned about a relationship between our VP’s. However, having said that, I know my son, and I think I have a good take as to your character. I believe that no matter the outcome of your relationship, you are both professional enough to not allow that to interfere with your jobs.”

“I would like to think we both are,” Magnus said honestly.

Maryse smiled at him and was about to say something else when Alec walked back into the room. Alec gave his mother a stern look.

“Relax Alec, we were just having a friendly talk. I’m not trying to scare him off.” Maryse teased.

Alec looked at Magnus who nodded, “Your mother was interested in your dancing skills.” Magnus joked.

Alec blushed. “It’s not a crime to dislike dancing.”

“But it should be,” Maryse joked.

“He’s so cute when he blushes,” Magnus said.

Maryse smiled. “He sure is,”

Alec rolled his eyes at both of them.

“I have work to do,” Maryse said standing. “Alec, you have the rest of the day off and tomorrow, use it wisely.”

“What?” Alec asked confused.

“It’s called vacation days, I do believe you’ve never taken one.” She laughed. “Spend some time with your boyfriend. See you soon Magnus. I’ll see you, Monday Alec.” She said before leaving the room.

Alec watched his mother leave, a little stunned. “Seems I have a few days off.”

Magnus laughed. “How does lunch sound? I’m starving.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus spend the afternoon and evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than usual but wanted to get something posted this week, I think the next chapter may the last in this fic. Sorry, it's taken so long.
> 
> Not 100% happy with this chapter, mostly filler I guess but sort of needed to move the story to the next day. 
> 
> Cheers

“Where would you like to go for lunch?” Alec asked as they made their way down to his car.

“Hmm. Not sure, are you in the mood for anything in particular?” Magnus asked Alec.

Alec smirked and then blushed.

“I was talking about food Alexander.” Magnus teased.

“Before I forget, your door is repaired, and John has the key still. Lydia has invited us to dinner at their place on Saturday night, are you free?” Alec asked.

“Definitely, I’m so looking forward to meeting the mysterious Lydia.” Magnus smiled.

“So food, there is a great deli not far from my place, there is also Taki’s, it’s a great little diner, they have the best burgers and shakes. I go there a heap with my siblings.”

“A burger sounds wonderful, we should probably drop Chairman off at your place first.”

“True, we’ll stop and get some supplies too, there is no food at my place,” Alec laughed.

They had just walked into the grocery store when Magnus’ phone started ringing, he looked at the screen and then held it up for Alec to see. It was Valentine Morgenstern.

“Hello, Magnus Bane speaking.”

“Mr Bane, please hold for Mr Morgenstern,” A woman said before putting him on hold. A moment later Magnus heard a click, and Valentine Morgenstern was on the line.

“Afternoon Magnus.” He said trying to sound calm.

“Good Afternoon Sir,” Magnus said.

“So would you care to explain to me what the hell happened yesterday?” He barked.

“Just a moment Sir, I need to just duck outside.” Magnus covered the phone.

“Go take your call, I’ll start shopping,” Alec said smiling at him.

Magnus nodded to Alec and then walked outside and found a quiet spot.

“Sorry about that, I was in the grocery store.” Magnus apologised for keeping him waiting.

“So yesterday?” Valentine asked again.

“As you know, yesterday I presented my proposal to Bright River Chocolates for their new chocolate bar range, and they loved it. Landing that account was meant to bring a promotion and a large bonus. When I spoke to Camille about it, she shut me down, told me that the work had all been hers, so the promotion and bonus were too. We had words, and she fired me, accused me of stealing her work, and when I tried to see you about it, your son had me thrown out of the building by security.” Magnus explained.

“My son is an idiot, everyone body knows that,” Valentine said angrily.

“He may be, but he’s the company VP,” Magnus reminded him.

“So instead of trying to contact me today, you contacted Idris?” Valentine said.

“No sir, my day was all downhill from there sir, my apartment was robbed, and my cat was missing so I’d gone to a bar to drown my sorrows, and I met Alec Lightwood.”

“The heir apparent.” Valentine sighed. “If only my son had half the brains.”

Magnus tried hard to stifle a laugh and failed.

“Alexander is quite extraordinary.”

“Robert Lightwood was very smug when we spoke. They’ve made you an offer no doubt?” Valentine asked.

“They have,” Magnus said honestly.

“Have you accepted?”

“Not as yet, I have a few things to consider.”

“Good, give me a chance to make a counteroffer,” Valentine said. “Come see me tomorrow, about 11 am.”

“OK sir, I can do that.”

“Great, talk tomorrow Magnus.”

“Yes sir,” Magnus said hanging up.

Magnus walked back into the grocery store and found Alec in the pet food aisle, looking at cat food.

Alec smiled as Magnus walked up to him.

“I’m not sure which brand to get,” he said.

Magnus looked at the shelf and picked up Chairman’s favourite, “He likes the Purina Fancy Feast brand, anything with fish or chicken.”

They picked up enough wet cat food for a week as well as dry food and snacks. Alec had also picked up kitty litter and a tray as well as two cat toys.

“Planning on moving Chairman in are you?” Magnus teased.

“Well I figured he may be visiting a lot in the near future,” Alec said blushing.

“Mr Morgenstern wants to talk to me tomorrow, 11 am,” Magnus told Alec.

“My dad did say to expect a call.” Alec smiled at him.

“He’s going to make a counteroffer,” Magnus explained.

“I wouldn’t have expected him not too. I can go with you tomorrow if you like,” Alec said nervously, “I’ll wait outside of course.”

Magnus looked at Alec for a long moment, not sure what to say.

“Magnus, I won’t lie to you, I want you to join Idris Corp, but it has to be your choice. If Morgenstern is going to offer you something extraordinary then you should consider it,” Alec said honestly. “No matter what you decide, I don’t want it to change anything between us.”

“I don’t want it to either Alexander,” Magnus said leaning forward to give him a quick peck.

Alec chased his lips and gave him a quick kiss in return.

Magnus looked into the cart, Alec had picked up bread, breakfast cereal, milk and a few other staples as well as cookies, ice cream, potato chips and soda.

“Is there anything else you’d like?” Alec asked.

“Maybe a nice bottle of wine?” Magnus said.

Alec smiled at him, and they made their way to the liquor section.

“This is your area of expertise, you choose,” Alec said smiling at him.

Magnus chose a lovely white and an excellent red, and they made their way to the checkout.

After dropping all their groceries at Alec’s apartment and making Chairman at home, they decided to walk to Taki’s.

It was almost 2 pm when they walked into Taki’s, and they were able to get a comfortable booth since the lunchtime rush has died down.

“So the burgers are good?” Magnus asked as he read the menu.

“The best, I usually get a burger with the works,” Alec said smiling.

“Sounds good to me.”

“Hey Alec,” Maureen their waitress said smiling at him. “Strange to see you on a work day.”

“I have the afternoon off,” Alec chirped.

“Lucky you.” Maureen turned to Magnus. “You are definitely not one of his siblings.”

“No, boyfriend,” Magnus said smiling happily. “Magnus, nice to meet you.”

“Boyfriend? When did this happen? Nice work Alec.” Maureen smiled widely as Alec blushed.

“It’s all very new,” Magnus said smiling at her.

“What can I get you guys?”

“I’ll have the usual, burger with the works,’ Alec said.

“Make that two,” Magnus added.

“We’ll also have a side of seasoned fries to share with dipping sauces, and I’ll have a chocolate thickshake,” Alec added.

“I’ll have a strawberry one.” Magnus smiled.

“Great, won’t be long.” Maureen gave Magnus a wink and took off to place their orders.

“She seems nice,” Magnus giggled.

“We’ve known Maureen for ages, she used to be in Simon’s band.”

“Simon’s in a band?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, they aren’t that great and don’t ask me their name because it changes weekly but Simon’s actually quite good but never tell him I said that.”

Magnus laughed.

“So tell me more about you Alexander,” Magnus said leaning forward a little and taking Alec’s hand.

“Not much more to tell, you know all about my job and what little spare time I have I spend with my siblings or training.”

“Ahh, the martial arts, how did you get into that?”

“My parents sent Jace and I to classes because they wanted us to learn discipline and at first I hated it. The instructor was a friend of my parents, and he was really tough, but eventually, I realised I was actually really good at it and started to love it. When Izzy was old enough, she started taking lessons too. Even Max takes classes. We’ve studied loads of different styles.”

“I did a little martial arts as a kid, but I gave it up as a teen,” Magnus explained. “I prefer Yoga and Tai Chi now.”

“Izzy tried to get me into Yoga, but I’m not bendy enough,” Alec explained.

“Oh I don’t know about that, I think you’re the perfect amount of bendy,” Magnus said smirking, and he watched the blush on Alec’s cheeks run down his neck.

“What style of Tai Chi do you study?” Alec asked changing the subject.

“I started taking classes in the Yang style, but I’ve moved to Wu style now, I prefer it.”

“I’ve taken some Yang style classes, maybe you can show me some Wu style moves sometime.”

“I’d love to Alexander,” Magnus said smiling.

“I also love archery,” Alec told him smiling. “But I don’t get out to the range as often as I’d like.”

“Archery? Now that sounds like fun, we should go sometime soon, I’ve always wanted to learn.”

“I’d love to teach you,” Alec said grinning.

Their food arrived, and Magnus was amazed at the size of their burgers.

“Now you see why I ordered fries to share, these things are huge.” Alec laughed.

“Maureen dear, would I be able to get a knife?” Magnus asked.

“Of course, I’ll be right back with your drinks, and I’ll grab you one.”

“Knife?” Alec asked.

“Cut this monster in half.” Magnus laughed.

“Huh,” Alec said and laughed to himself. “I never thought of that before.”

 Magnus laughed. “I’m great at problem-solving.”

Maureen handed Magnus a steak knife and dropped off their drinks. “Enjoy guys, if you need anything else, let me know.”

“Thanks,” They both said.

Magnus cut his burger in half and then did the same for Alec.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec said smiling at him.

Magnus took a bite and moaned. “This is so good.” He said after finishing his first bite.

“Told you.” Alec laughed.

They ate, chatting and before they knew it, it was almost 4 pm.

“Time flies,” Alec said looking down at his phone.

“It does,” Magnus sipped his shake.

Alec’s phone started ringing. He smiled as he noticed it was Izzy.

“Hey Izzy,” he said answering.

“Hey Alec, please tell me Magnus is with you.” She said sounding a little frantic.

“He is, what’s wrong?” Alec asked.

“I need help, I have no idea what to wear tonight.” She groaned.

Alec burst into laughter.

“Alec, this is not funny, it’s a first date I need to make an impression.”

“Izzy I think you’ve already made an impression on Raphael, but here, talk to Magnus.”

Magnus looked at Alec curiously.

“My sister has a fashion emergency it seems,” Alec laughed.

“Well, then she’s asked to speak to the right person,” Magnus said taking the phone.

“Isabelle dear, how can I help?”

“I have a date with Raphael in 3 hours, and I have nothing to wear.” She cried.

“Hmm, well Raphael is conservative sort, and he’s a sucker for a woman of elegance, which you most certainly are. It’s hard to help over the phone, why don’t we drop by?” Magnus suggested.

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not,” Magnus said smiling.

“Thank you so much, Magnus.”

“We’ll be there soon.” He said hanging up.

“So I guess we’re going to Izzy’s?” Alec asked as Magnus handed him his phone.

“You don’t mind do you?”

“No,’ Alec smiled. “I’ve never seen Izzy flustered before, this will be fun.”

“Alexander, no teasing my future sister in law.” Magnus scolded him.

“You have no idea the hell she puts me through,” Alec explained. “She is always criticising my wardrobe. She actually convinced my mother that I couldn’t pick my own suits just so she could choose them all for me. I was away for work for a few days in June, and she went through my wardrobe and threw out half my clothes. Seems they weren’t up to her standards.”

Magnus burst into laughter. “I don’t see anything wrong with that.”

Alec glared at him, and then it clicked. “You’ve done that yourself haven’t you?”

“Maybe once or twice but trust me Ragnor needed the help. The man is in his thirties and dresses like a grandpa.”

Alec had heard all about Magnus friends. “Ragnor is the professor right?”

“Yes that’s him, I have to constantly remind him that just because he teaches history that doesn’t mean he has to wear clothing from last century.”

Alec laughed. “We better get going, if I know Izzy, she’s pacing around her bedroom at the moment, wearing a hole in her carpet.”

Alec waved Maureen over and asked for the check. He noticed that their shakes weren’t on it. “Maureen you forgot the shakes.”

“Nope, on the house.” She said winking.

Alec and Magnus decided to split the check, and they left Maureen a large tip.

“Thank you, my dear,” Magnus said smiling sweetly at her handing over the bill.

“I hope to see you both again soon.” She beamed at them.

They walked home quickly to pick up Alec’s car and then drove to Izzy’s. The drive was only about 10 minutes, and as predicted Izzy was a nervously pacing through her apartment.

She dragged Magnus into her bedroom, and Alec decided the safest course of action was to stay in the lounge. He parked himself on the couch and turned on the TV.

20 minutes later a thrilled Izzy and Magnus walked out to where he was sitting.

“I can’t thank you enough, Magnus,” Izzy said as she held onto him tightly.

“My pleasure Isabelle, it’s nice to have someone who is as fashion-conscious as myself.”

“I can’t wait to go shopping together.” She smiled. “Maybe you can convince Alec to get some new clothes.”

“There is nothing wrong with my clothes.” Alec protested.

“Of course there isn’t darling,” Magnus said smiling at Alec before winking at Izzy.

“Have fun tonight Isabelle,” Magnus said giving her one last hug.

“Try and behave,” Alec added.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Izzy teased.

Alec just rolled his eyes at her. Magnus laughed.

They left Izzy to get ready for her date and made there way back to Alec’s. Once inside they found Chairman Meow had made himself comfortable on Alec’s bed.

“We’ve known each other 2 days, and already there is another man in your bed,” Magnus joked.

“And I younger man at that.” Alec teased, and Magnus punched his arm playfully.

“Are you calling me old Alexander?”

“Not in the slightest,” Alec smiled at him. “Though you are older than me.” He said playfully.

Magnus regarded him for a second and then tackled him, dragging him down to the couch.

“Not bad moves for an old guy.” Alec laughed, and Magnus started tickling him.

Alec was ticklish all over, and he was quickly breathless as Magnus tickled him mercilessly.

“I give up,” Alec said trying to catch his breath.

Magnus snuggled in close.

“You know I’ve always had a thing for older men,” Alec smirked, and Magnus burst into laughter.

“Yes, those two whole years I have on you have garnered me so much more wisdom.”

They lay together, snuggling for a little while when Alec suddenly remembered about the apartment next door.

“Did you want to see the apartment next door?” Alec asked.

“Oh definitely.” Magnus smiled.

They got up, and Alec made a quick call to the building super, who arrived moments later with the keys to the apartment.

“Hey Joe,” Alec said opening the door and shaking the man’s hand.

“Hey, Alec.” Joe smiled at him. “Keys to PH 4.”

“Thanks, Joe, this is Magnus Bane,” Alec said introducing Magnus. “Magnus might be interested in the apartment.”

“Very nice to meet you,” Joe said smiling. “I may be biased, but it’s a great building to live in.”

“I’m already quite fond of my potential neighbour,” Magnus said glancing at Alec.

Joe smirked, and Alec blushed deeply.

“You can drop the keys off tomorrow, or keep them if you decided to take the apartment, the place is ready to move in,” Joe explained.

“Thank you, Joe.”

Joe walked off, whistling as he went and they left Alec’s place and made their way to Penthouse 4.

“So who lives PH 1 and 2?” Magnus asked.

“PH 1 is being rented by a young professional couple, they both work long hours, so I hardly see them. PH 2 is rented by a writer who never seems to be home, he always seems to be on the other side of the world on a book tour or the like, I have no idea when he actually gets time to write.” Alec explained. “Overall it’s a very quiet floor.

“Oh really, the guy in PH 3 can be quite loud given the right stimulus,” Magnus said his face serious.

“Yes, well since you’re the stimulus to that noise it shouldn’t bother you all that much,” Alec said giggling as he opened the door.

They walked into the penthouse and Alec turned on the lights, it looked like a mirror image of Alec’s apartment except the walls were a cool blues and greens, it had a more modern feel to it. The kitchen was full of stainless steel appliances that looked great with the white bench top and cupboards and the black sink. Magnus loved it.

“It’s only missing one thing,” Magnus said turning to Alec as they stood on the balcony.

“What?” Alec said looking at him confused.

“I need a door to the adjoining apartment like they have in hotel rooms.” Magnus laughed.

Alec burst into laughter. “Don’t want to get caught sneaking through the hallways?”

“I wouldn’t be sneaking,” Magnus said smiling, “It would just be convenient.”

“I guess it would, maybe that’s something we could consider.’ Alec said winking at him.

“I’ve always dreamed of an apartment like this. I don’t mind my current place, but the neighbourhood isn’t that great sadly.”

“Well this place is yours if you want it and it doesn’t depend on your decision about the job either, I happen to know the owners,” Alec said smiling.

“I didn’t mention it earlier, but I really liked your parents, especially your mother.”

Alec smiled at him. “I’m glad, you may have noticed that my family plays a big role in my life.”

“I did notice that,” Magnus said smiling.

“Maybe if you’re free, we can try to catch up with my little brother Max this weekend. I’d love for him to meet you.”

“I’d really like that. You have a wonderful family Alexander, I’m a little jealous,” Magnus confessed. “It’s been just mum and me, for so long.”

“They’ll be your family too soon enough,” Alec said matter of factly holding Magnus’ gaze.

 “Are you hungry?” Alec said eventually breaking the silence between them.

“Not really, still full from lunch,” Magnus said honestly.

“Want to go back to my place and snuggle?” Alec said blushing slightly.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Magnus giggled.

They locked up the apartment and made their way back to Alec’s. Chairman had made himself comfortable in an armchair, and he looked up at them lazily as they sat on the couch.

“Would you like to watch a movie?”

“Actually, I would rather watch you?” Magnus smirked.

“Oh really?”

“Really,” Magnus said pulling Alec in for a kiss.

They kissed passionately, Alec lay back on the couch and pulled Magnus on top of him, wrapping his arms around him tightly as they kissed. They were so wrapped up in each other that they misjudged the space they had and rolled too far ending up on the floor.

“This couch has to go,” Alec groaned.

Magnus couldn’t stop laughing. “You would think we’d have learnt from our mistake yesterday.”

Magnus pulled out his phone and took a quick selfie of them both tangled on the floor.

“You’re not posting that anywhere are you?” Alec asked.

“Nope, that’s for me,” Magnus replied.

Alec stood, offering Magnus his hand, and led him into the bedroom. Alec pulled Magnus into his arms and fell backwards onto the bed.

“Much better,” Alec said pulling Magnus in for another kiss.

Neither of them was in any hurry, they kissed and explored over clothes and under, until they were both entirely consumed by lust and achingly hard.

“I want you.” Alec moaned between kisses, and that was enough to spur Magnus into action. Before they knew it, they were both naked, and Magnus had settled between Alec’s thighs, grinding himself against Alec while kissing him deeply.

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec said eyes locking with Magnus.

“I was just thinking the same thing about you,” Magnus said smiling down at Alec.

“Make love to me, please,” Alec said kissing along Magnus’ jaw.

“It would be my pleasure,” Magnus moaned tilting his head giving Alec better access to his neck.

Magnus reached over to the side table and grabbed the lube and a condom. Shifting he moved to sit on his knees, his fingers stroked gently over Alec’s cock, teasing, before sliding between his cheeks. Alec spread his legs wider, dropping his feet to the bed and lifting himself slightly, giving Magnus better access. Magnus grabbed a pillow and slipped it under Alec’s hips.

Sliding one lubed finger around his entrance, he allowed his other hand to take hold of Alec’s hard cock. He started to stroke him slowly as he slid a finger inside him, as his strokes increased, he slid another finger and then another, thrusting them slowly in and out of Alec in time with the strokes of his cock, stretching him, preparing him.

“Magnus, enough.” Alec moaned loudly. “I need you.”

Magnus smiled, slipping his fingers slowly out of Alec, and giving his cock one last playful stroke before sliding the condom onto his own hard cock. He moved between Alec’s thighs and leant forward, kissing him passionately as he guided himself into his boyfriend.

Alec moaned Magnus’ name as he felt him stretching him, the slight sting disappeared fast and was replaced with pleasure.

Once he was buried deep in Alec, Magnus paused, giving Alec time to adjust before he started to move slowly and with purpose. Magnus angled his hips as he began to thrust in and out of Alec, his mouth travelling over Alec’s neck and down to his collarbone, covering them with kisses and small nips.

As Magnus thrust forward, the head of his cock brushed against Alec’s prostate, and Alec moaned even louder, the sound egging Magnus on.

“Lucky your neighbours are away so much,” Magnus said teasingly between kisses. “I hate the idea of anyone else hearing how amazing you sound when you come apart for me.”

“They’d be so jealous,” Alec giggled between moans. “Hard Magnus, please.”

Magnus giggled and thrust harder, making Alec arch off the bed in pleasure. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus holding on tight, thrusting up as he thrust down, lost in the feel of Magnus inside him.

“Harder,” Alec moaned repeatedly. “Faster.”

Magnus thrust with all he had, moaning into Alec’s mouth as he felt Alec clenching around him.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned, “So close.”

“Come for me Alexander,” Magnus whispered in his ear. “Let me hear you.”

Alec’s body began to shake, he squeezed around Magnus, and he yelled out his name as he came hard, his cum filling the space between them, covering their stomachs and chests.

Magnus couldn’t hold back, his thrusts became erratic, and he followed Alec over the edge, coming hard screaming his name before collapsing on top of him.

They both heard a strangled yowl and then burst into laughter, it was apparent they’d scared Chairman, forgetting about the cat in their passion.

“Maybe we should get his earplug or headphones?” Alec said laughing.

“Or at least close the bedroom door.” Magnus laughed, slowly pulling out of Alec and laying on his side beside him.

Alec turned to face Magnus and kissed him sweetly.

“I . . .” Alec started blushing, and Magnus put his fingers to Alec’s lips.

“Me too.” He said smiling.

They could both feel it, but it felt too soon to voice it.

They lay together for a little while and then got up and had a quick shower to clean up.

“I’m actually hungry now,” Magnus said as they were drying off.

“Me too,” Alec laughed. “Pizza?”

“Sounds good.”

They walked into the kitchen and Alec pulled out the menu for his favourite pizza joint.

Magnus looked over the menu, “The Super Special sounds perfect.”

Alec looked at him in surprise. “This must be love, that my favourite.”

Magnus couldn’t help, but blush, Alec did too once he registered what he’d said. He excused himself to grab his phone, and he called the order in. When he walked out to the lounge, he found Magnus sitting on the couch with Chairman in his lap.

“He’s forgiven you for scaring him then?” Alec asked.

“Seems so,” Magnus smiled at him.

“I ordered a garlic pizza with extra cheese too, it’s delicious.”

“Yum,” Magnus said patting the seat next to him.

Alec sat down and snuggled in close.

Magnus sighed contently.

“What was that sigh for?” Alec asked.

“I’m just content, happy for the first time in a long time. How could I not be, here I am with my two favourite boys.”

Alec giggled. “I won’t ask who your number one is, not sure my ego can take it.”

Magnus was about to reply when the doorbell chimed. Alec leapt up and went to get the pizza.

“Sorry Chairman, but I think Alexander may have ousted you as my number one, I hope you understand.” He whispered to the cat. The cat gave him a bored glance, jumped out of his lap, and made his way into the bedroom.

Alec returned with two pizza boxes and then ducked into the kitchen to grab plates, napkins and a couple of sodas.

Taking a slice of pizza from the box, Magnus took his first bite and moaned. “Wow, this is good.”

Alec beamed at him. “Told you.”

“Even the takeaway joints around here are better, I definitely need to take that apartment,” Magnus said smiling.

Alec lifted his can of soda. “I propose a toast.” He said smiling at Magnus who picked up his own can. “To new neighbours.” They clinked their can and took a swig of their sodas.

“I’d like to make a toast too,” Magnus said. “Too new beginnings and knights in shining armour."

Alec giggled, and they clinked their cans once more and drank.

“By the way, lunch this afternoon and pizza tonight aren’t real dates,” Alec said.

“OK,” Magnus said confused.

“I’d like to take you on a real date tomorrow night,” Alec added.

“I’d love that Alexander.” Magnus smiled at him and then his face turned serious. “Alexander, I know we joked about proposal thing after our first date but . . .”

“It’s too soon, I know Magnus,” Alec said seriously.

“Not that I wouldn’t be tempted to say yes because I really would be,” Magnus said honestly. “But I want this to be my happy ever after, so maybe we need to slow down a little.”

“I want this to be my happy ever after too Magnus,” Alec said blushing. “Does that mean we have to stop having sex?”

“God no,” Magnus laughed. “Let’s not get crazy. Just wait before we decided to make things official on paper.”

“Thank god, then I’m all for slowing down,” Alec said. “I’ll keep the proposal on hold for say our 100th date.”

Magnus laughed loudly. “What If I propose first?” He asked.

“You wouldn’t would you? And spoil my fun? I have a whole speech and everything already.”

Magnus looked at Alec in shock, and Alec burst into laughter, his eyes tearing up.

“You should see your face,” Alec said. “I’m joking. When would I have had time to write a speech?”

Magnus punched him playfully in the arm. “You’re mean Alexander Lightwood.”

Alec just giggled and moved in to kiss him.

“Mmm, you taste like two of my favourite things,” Alec said pulling back.

“Let me guess Pizza and Sprite.”

“Nope, Pizza and Magnus.” He said pulling him in for another kiss.

After eating, they spent the evening ignoring the movie they started watching in favour of making out for hours on end and eventually drifting back to Alec bedroom, and falling into bed together. Cuddling close they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has his meeting with Valentine Morgenstern. Magnus gets a surprise call while at lunch with Alec and Izzy comes seeking Magnus' advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Finally another update. Sorry for the delay, real life isn't kind to me lately. I had planned to wrap this up in Chapter 4 but found that I still had more story to tell, so there will at least another chapter, possibly two. So much for this being a one-off fic!
> 
> I've decided to call Magnus' mother, Anita, I've read a few fics that have used that name for her and I really like it. 
> 
> Also, I've decided to ship Izzy with Raphael in this fic, which is something different for me because I totally ship Sizzy in the Shadowhunter world but since this is an AU I can do things a little different. To be honest, the idea never occurred to me before watching the TV show, Emeraude and David look so cute together. I know some people hate that idea so I hope that doesn't put you off reading, its really only background anyway.
> 
> Cheers, All!

Alec woke and snuggled in closer to Magnus. He felt Magnus shifting beside him.

“I could get used to this,” Magnus said his voice a little croaky.

“Me too,” Alec said.

Magnus turned in Alec’s arms to face him.

“I love waking up with you,” Alec said blushing slightly.

“We’re definitely going to need that connecting door Alexander,” Magnus teased.

“Or you could just move in here,” Alec said not thinking.

Magnus couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped his lips. He pulled away slightly, and Alec realised he’d said his thoughts out loud.

“Sorry . . .” Alec stammered. “Seems my filter is down this early in the morning.”

Magnus looked Alec in the eyes and saw how nervous he suddenly was. Lifting his hand, he cupped his face gently.

“Alexander, I’d be lying if I didn’t say that the thought hadn’t crossed my mind too,” Magnus said honestly. “Maybe I should only take the other apartment on a short-term lease?”

Alec didn’t know what to say, so he acted instead and pulled Magnus in for a passionate kiss.

“My head keeps telling me to slow down, but the rest of me doesn’t seem to want to listen,” Alec explained.

“You and me both Alexander. I don’t want to mess things up between us, I don’t want what we have to fizzle out and burn away, but when I’m around you, everything just seems perfect and different. I’ve never felt like this about anyone.”

“I’ve never felt this strongly for anyone ever, it’s crazy, we’ve just met, and I feel like I can’t live without you,” Alec admitted.

Magnus kissed him, it was a searing kiss that left them both breathless and panting.

“We’re goners,” Magnus laughed.

“At least we’re goners together,” Alec giggled.

“You make me feel so much, it’s a little overwhelming,” Alec explained.

“You've unlocked something in me, Alexander,” Magnus said before kissing him again.

One moment they were kissing, the next moment Alec was flat on his back, a smiling Magnus looking down at him.

“Hello beautiful,” Magnus smirked.

“Impressive move,” Alec laughed wriggling under Magnus.

“You think that was impressive, just wait until you see what I have in mind,” Magnus said seductively, rolling his hips.

Alec couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. He would never get enough of the beautiful man above him.

Magnus slid his hands along Alec’s arms, raising them above his head and then used one hand to hold his wrists pinning them to the bed. Leaning forward Magnus kissed Alec gently on the forehead, it was a sweet endearing kiss. Magnus’ lips moved to Alec’s cheek and then proceeded to cover Alec’s face with tiny kisses as if memorising every inch.

“How did you get this?” Magnus asked. Running a finger of his free hand over the tiny scar in Alec’s left eyebrow.

“There is a good reason parents tell you not to run in the house,” Alec laughed. “I was running around as a kid with Izzy and Jace, and I ran into the corner of a coffee table. Split my eyebrow.”

“Bet that hurt,” Magnus said giving the spot a little kiss.

“I think the blood freaked me out more than anything,” Alec explained. “Not that it stopped me from running in the house again.”

Magnus laughed and then proceeded to kiss along his jaw. “I like you like this,” Magnus said rubbing his cheek against Alec’s rough jawline.

“I look scruffy,” Alec said.

“It’s sexy as hell,” Magnus confessed before capturing his lips.

Magnus ground himself against Alec and Alec moaned against his lips.

“Stop teasing,” Alec said a little breathless as Magnus shifted on top of him.

“Your wish is my command,” Magnus laughed and shifted off Alec, dragging down his boxers and tossing them across the room. Magnus made quick work of his own boxers, grabbed the lube and a condom from the side table and then crawled back on top of Alec.

“I want you,” Alec whispered as Magnus leaned in close.

“You have me,” Magnus said smiling before kissing him again.

Alec shifted his hips, grinding up, the friction causing shivers to run throughout his body.

“Magnus please,” Alec begged. “I need you.”

Magnus giggled, sitting up in Alec’s lap. He opened the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. As Magnus leant forward, Alec expected to feel his fingers moving over him, but when the touch didn’t come, he looked at Magnus confused.

Magnus smiled down at him. “I have other things in mind,” Magnus smirked, rolling his hips. He leant forward and whispered. “I’m going to ride you until you scream my name.”

Alec’s breath caught in his throat, by their position, he’d assumed that Magnus wanted to be the top, but he’d been completely wrong. He felt himself harden even more as he watched Magnus arch his back and realised that he was preparing himself. Alec’s hands moved to Magnus ass, spreading his cheeks, Alec wished he could see Magnus sliding his fingers into himself, for the first time ever he wished he had mirrors in his room.

He laughed to himself and Magnus looked at him confused. “What’s so funny?”

“When I moved in Izzy tried to talk me into getting a mirror for behind my door,” Alec explained. “I was just thinking how much I wish I’d listened to her.”

Magnus giggled, “Naughty boy, you want to watch?”

“Seems I do,” Alec said blushing.

Magnus shifted, ripping open the condom, he slid it down over Alec’s hard cock. “Watch me ride,” Magnus said turning around in his lap.

For a moment, Alec was confused, until he realised what Magnus had in mind. Magnus settling himself in Alec’s lap, his back to Alec. Taking hold of Alec’s hard cock, Magnus stroked him firmly while looking over his shoulder, eyes locking with Alec’s. Alec’s hands moved to Magnus' cheeks, spreading him wide, his eyes dropping to watch as Magnus guided Alec into his tight hole. Alec groaned as he watched his cock disappearing into Magnus’ tight warm body. It took all his willpower to not come immediately at the sight of his cock stretching Magnus open.

“So beautiful,” Alec panted. Trying to control his breathing.

Magnus giggled and sat up, taking all of Alec inside him, a loud moan escaping his lips.

“So good,” Magnus moaned as he leant forward, bracing himself with his hands before starting to move. Magnus began to lift himself slowly sliding up and down on Alec’s cock.

He is fucking gorgeous, was the only thought that went through Alec’s mind. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” Alec’s voice was rough with desire.

Magnus turned, looking over his shoulder seductively, “Who knew you had such a dirty mouth in bed.” He teased.

“Sorry,” Alec said blushing fiercely.

“Don’t be sorry Alexander, it’s not a bad thing,” Magnus said grinding down hard and making Alec moan louder.

Magnus picked up the pace, riding Alec’s cock harder, faster, moaning his name, over and over.

Alec tried to thrust, but with Magnus on his legs, he found it too difficult, as much as he loved the view, loved watching Magnus hot tight body swallowing his cock, he wanted more.

Alec’s hands moved to Magnus’ hips and stopped his movement. Magnus looked at him confused.

“I want to see your face,” Alec said. “I want you under me.”

Magnus smirked, lifted himself off Alec, and crawled up beside him. Alec pounced within seconds, pushing Magnus into the soft mattress, Alec’s hard body covering his. Magnus let his knees fall to his sides, and Alec hooked his hands under Magnus’ knees holding him tight before thrusting hard into him. Magnus saw stars as Alec thrust against his sweet spot, he pulled Alec close and kissed him until they were breathless.

“Fuck me harder,” Magnus begged.

Alec captured his lips in another searing kiss as he thrust harder into Magnus. He shifted lifting Magnus legs, placing them on his shoulders, allowing him to thrust deeper.

“So tight . . . So hot. . . So perfect.” Alec moaned as he thrust hard and fast.

Magnus moaned, his breath coming in little pants, he was lost to the sensation of Alec thrusting hard into his body and the pleasure that coursed through him.

Alec reached between them and took Magnus’ cock in hand. He rubbed the precum dripping from the tip over the head before he started to stroke. Working his strokes of Magnus cock into the same rhythm as his thrusts.

Magnus lifted his hips and thrust back against Alec, wanting more. When Alec thrust forward hard and hit his prostate, he screamed out his name.

“Alec. . . . Oh god yes! Harder, please harder.” He begged.

Alec could feel Magnus reaching the edge, his body started to tighten around him, and he doubled his efforts, thrusting as hard and fast as he could, not holding back, wanting desperately to go over the edge together.

One last thrust against Magnus’ prostate had Magnus seeing stars, he screamed Alec’s name as he came hard, his cum spurting over Alec’s hand and onto his chest. Alec followed him, screaming his name as he came deep inside Magnus.

Alec collapsed on top of Magnus, his lips travelled up his neck to his mouth.

“I’m crazy about you,” Alec said softly.

“I’m crazy about you too Alexander,” Magnus said sweetly before kissing him.

Alec and Magnus lay wrapped around each other entirely spent.

“Remind me to thank my mother for the time off,” Alec said contently.

“We should give her flowers,” Magnus added.

Neither of them wanted to move, but Magnus had an appointment to get too, and they were both starving.

“How about we shower and get out of here, grab breakfast somewhere before your meeting with Mr Morgenstern?” Alec asked.

“Sounds like a wonderful idea,” Magnus stretched beside him, and Alec couldn’t help but watch.

Magnus was breathtaking. He was all beautiful caramel skin, taut defined muscles, soulful eyes and sinful lips. Alec felt himself harden and he flushed embarrassed.

Magnus smirked as he noticed Alec’s reaction. “Like what you see?” he teased.

“Like you have no idea,” Alec said pulling him close.

Magnus giggled when he felt Alec hard against him. “Ready again?” Magnus giggled. “Your stamina may kill me.”

“Sorry,” Alec said a little embarrassed. “I can’t seem to control myself around you.”

Magnus kissed him before moving to sit. “Come join me in the shower.”

Alec didn’t need to be asked twice, he was up in a shot, watching Magnus’ sway his hips suggestively as he made his way to the bathroom.

“How did I get so lucky?” Alec said aloud to himself as he slipped into the bathroom behind him.

By the time they were able to drag themselves away from each other and out of the shower, they were running late. They had 30 minutes to get uptown, and it looked like breakfast would have to wait.

“Sorry we don’t have time for breakfast,” Alec said sadly.

“We can grab lunch after we’re done here,” Magnus said taking Alec’s hand. They had parked in the underground car park and were making their way to the secure entrance.

“I’m sorry Mr Bane,” The security guard on duty said. “I have orders to not let you into the building.”

“I have an 11 am appointment with Mr Morgenstern,” Magnus said sternly. “Please call his office.”

The guard thought for a moment and then made the call. He explained the situation to whoever had answered the phone, after a brief conversation the guard looked at them and asked. “I’m sorry sir, but you are?”

“Alec Lightwood,” Alec said smiling.

The guard relayed the information and then hung up.

“Sorry about that,” He said a little embarrassed.

“It’s fine, I know you were following the orders of an idiot, but sadly that idiot is the VP.”

The guard smirked, and Alec couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. He issued Magnus and Alec visitor passes and gave them elevator access to the top floor where Mr Morgenstern’s office was located.

“Nice building,” Alec said when they were in the lift trying to keep his face neutral.

“Liar, you hate it. It’s a little tacky I know, too gaudy and dated.”

“It’s very 80’s,” Alec added and Magnus laughed.

When the lift doors opened, Magnus lead Alec to the end of the hall, pushing open the doors, they entered a reception area. Mr Morgenstern’s secretary Janet stood when they walked in.

“Mr Bane,” She said sternly. “Mr Morgenstern is waiting for you. I’m afraid Mr Lightwood will have to wait here.”

“That’s fine, I didn’t plan on attending their meeting anyway,” Alec said honestly.

Alec took a seat in what looked like a waiting area, and Magnus followed the secretary into the inner office.

“Magnus,” Valentine said smiling as he looked up from his desk.

“Good morning Sir,” Magnus said politely.

“Can I get you anything?” He asked.

“I’m fine,” Magnus said.

Valentine waved his secretary away and motioned for Magnus to sit.

“Thanks for coming in Magnus,” Valentine said.

“No problems Sir.”

“Enough with the sir, its Val,” Valentine said. “I spoke to Aldertree this morning, there is no doubt in anyone’s mind that the work on the Bright River account was all yours. No matter the outcome of this discussion, the bonus that was up for grabs will be in your account by the end of the day.”

“Thank you, Sir . . . Val.” Magnus said a little surprised.

“I want to apologise for my son’s behaviour, sadly he’s not the brightest spark, and he’s too easily swayed by a piece of tail,” Val said apologetically.

“Sir, he’s a grown man, you shouldn’t have to apologise for him,” Magnus said. “But thank you.”

“Camille has been demoted, sadly I can’t fire her without her kicking up too much drama,” Val explained. “As for my son, well we both know that he’s the VP only in name and he has no idea about running the company.”

Magnus suddenly felt sorry for Valentine Morgenstern. He wasn’t a bad man, he was just trying to do right by his son, but it was only leading to more stress and work for the man. Magnus noticed for the first time how tired the man looked.

“Aldertree is moving up in the company, he’s taking over our LA operation, so I would like to offer you his position, Head of the Advertising department,” Valentine explained.

“We’ve put together a very generous package,” He added and stood to hand Magnus a folder with the details inside.

Magnus opened the folder and had a quick read. The salary they were offering was generous almost as much as Idris. It included quite a few great benefits, and if Magnus had been offered this package a few days ago, he would have said yes in a heartbeat.

“This is a very generous package,” Magnus said smiling at Valentine.

“I wish I could offer more, but I have a board to answer too.”

“I would still have to answer to Sebastian?” Magnus asked.

“Sebastian is still the VP,” Valentine said. “But in your new position, you will be reporting directly to me.”

“I’ll need time to go over the offer,” He needed time to think.

“Of course,” Valentine said smiling. “We will need an answer by Monday though.”

“You’ll have it by then,” Magnus said tucking the folder under his arm.

“You’re here with Alec Lightwood,” Valentine said. It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yes, I am,” Magnus couldn’t help the smile that took over his face. “Alexander and I are a couple.”

“I see,” Valentine looked a little shocked. Magnus sexuality had never been much of a secret, over the years he had dated men and women, so Magnus assumed Valentine’s shock was aimed at finding out that Alec was gay.

“I’ve known Robert and Maryse Lightwood for decades,” Valentine said. “Our children used to play together.”

“I believe my daughter is dating their son Jace,” Valentine added.

Magnus looked confused for a moment and then realised he was talking about Clary who he had met the other night.

“I never knew you had a daughter.”

“We don’t talk often,” Valentine said sadly. “She grew up with her mother and stepfather.”

“Mr Lightwood,” Janet asked Alec before taking her seat. “Can I get you anything?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Alec said politely. He took out his phone and decided to read some emails while waiting.

Magnus hadn’t been in the office all that long when Alec heard footsteps approaching, and he looked up to see a tall blonde man scowling at him.

“What is he doing here?” Sebastian demanded of Janet.

“He is a guest of Mr Bane.” She said matter of factly.

“Who the fuck let him into the building, I had him tossed out.” He growled.

“Mr Bane is in a meeting with your father,” Janet said calmly, it was evident to Alec that she was used to dealing with the younger Morgenstern.

“You need to leave,” Sebastian said turning his attention to Alec.

Alec stood, using his height to tower over Sebastian. “I’ll leave once Magnus is done.”

“This is my company, and you’ll leave when I say so,” he yelled.

Inside Mr Morgenstern’s office, both Magnus and Valentine could hear the raised voices. Valentine sighed when he realised it was his son.

The door to the inner office flew open, and Valentine Morgenstern stormed out.

“What’s the problem here?” he demanded.

“Security is letting anyone into the building these days,” Sebastian said scowling.

“Mr Lightwood is a guest of Magnus’, who is here in a meeting with me,” Valentine said, his voice calm yet commanding.

“Why is he even here, he’s useless, we fired his ass,” Sebastian said smirking at Magnus who was standing behind his father.

Valentine rubbed the bridge of his nose, and it looked to Alec as if he was trying to control his temper.

“If you bothered to return my calls, you would know why he’s here,” Valentine said. “We will discuss your actions later.”

Magnus smirked at Sebastian and moved to join Alec.

“You can’t seriously be re-hiring him?” Sebastian spat.

“Let’s not discuss this now.”

“No, let’s. I’m the VP of this company, don’t I get a say in who we hire and fire, we don’t need this fag.”

“Enough,” Valentine bellowed, finally losing his patience.

Sebastian looked at his father, turned and stormed off.

Alec and Magnus watched Valentine Morgenstern’s shoulders visibly slump for a moment before he took a deep breath and straightened.

“I would like to apologise for my son, he was out of order.”

“It’s fine,” Magnus said. “Mr Morgenstern, Alec Lightwood.” Introducing Alec to him.

“Very nice to meet you, Sir,” Alec said reaching out his hand.

Valentine took his hand and shook it firmly. “Pleasure is all mine. We met before, but you were just a child.”

The phone rang and Janet answering it, putting the person on hold.

“It seems I’m needed,” Valentine said as he noticed Janet trying to get his attention. “Magnus please consider my offer and call me directly if you have any questions.”

“I will Sir.”

“Give my best to your parents,” Valentine said before turning and making his way back to his office.

Alec and Magnus turned and left the office hand in hand, not saying a word. Valentine Morgenstern watched them leaving via the security feed. As much as he hoped that Magnus would consider his offer, he knew that Sebastian’s outburst would count negatively against them. Not that he could blame Magnus. Valentine sat for a moment, leaning back in his chair, he was tired, so tired. Not for the first time, he considered throwing it all in. There was no way he could leave the company to his son, he would have it run into the ground in months and put hundreds out of work. Maybe it was time, best to sell while the going was good!

“Well that was fun,” Alec said as they entered the carpark and walked to the car.

“I really feel for Mr Morgenstern, his son is a complete fuck up,” Magnus said.

They got in the car, and it wasn’t until they were driving that Magnus spoke again. “Did you know that Clary was Valentine Morgenstern’s daughter?”

“Yes, but Clary doesn’t advertise the fact. She uses her mother’s maiden name and considers her stepfather Luke to be her dad. Her parents split when she was little, her brother stayed with his dad. I only know Clary’s side of the story, but as she tells it, her father ignored her for the first 15 years of her life so now she does her best to ignore him.”

“That’s kind of sad.”

“Yeah, it is,” Alec said. “Definitely makes me appreciate my family more.”

“Hungry?” Magnus asked.

“Starving,” Alec smiled at him.

“Do you like Sushi?”

“Love it.”

“There is a great place not far from here.” Magnus directed Alec to his favourite sushi place, and they were lucky enough to find parking close by.

They had just sat down and were deciding on what to order when Magnus’ phone started ringing. Magnus looked at the display and was surprised to see it was his mother.

“Hi Mum,” He said happily.

“Don’t hi mum me,” She growled. “I’ve been leaving you messages for days, and I just talked to Raphael. Such a sweet boy, I woke him, he works too hard. He told me that you were fired and your apartment was broken into, and you’re living with some guy you met 2 days ago. What the hell is going on Magnus?”

“Mum take a breath, and if you stop for a moment, I’ll explain,” Magnus said trying to calm his mother down.

Magnus gave Alec an apologetic look, and Alec only smiled widely. He could apparently hear his mother yelling.

“You remember me telling you about that big account I was after, well I landed it, and afterwards that bitch Camille decided to take the credit, and when I talked to her about it, she fired me and had her ass of a boyfriend throw me out of the building,” Magnus explained. “When I got home, I had been broken into, they took pretty much everything they could pawn.”

“Please don’t tell me they took your grandmothers jewellery?” She asked sadly.

“Thankfully no, they weren’t very bright criminals, completely missed the safe.”

Anita let out a relieved breath. “So go on,” She said.

“So that night I went with Raphael to work, and some ass was hitting on me and wouldn’t take no for an answer and Alexander came to my rescue.”

“So this Alexander is the man you’re staying with?”

“Yes, Alec Lightwood. He works for Idris Corp. Actually, his parents own it, and he’s the VP. His parents have offered me a job, actually a VP position.”

“Vice President of Idris Corp?” her voice was full of excitement. She knew that Magnus always dreamed of working for a company like Idris.

“Yes, and Mr Morgenstern also called me, and I saw him this morning, he offered me the job as Head of Advertising.”

“Oh Magnus,” She cried. Magnus could tell she was on the verge of tears.

“I’m still deciding what to do.” He told her.

“It’s a big decision sweetie,” she said. “So tell me about Alexander.”

“I’m actually at lunch with him at the moment,” Magnus explained not wanting to talk about Alec with his mother in front of him. Not that he had anything bad to say, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself when he gushed over how wonderful and perfect he was.

“Can I speak to him?” She asked.

“Why?”

“Does a mother need a reason to talk to her son’s boyfriend?”

Magnus sighed, knowing that his mother wouldn’t let the idea go. “My mother would like to talk to you.” He said to Alec.

“OK,” Alec smiled and reached out for the phone.

“Hello, Mrs Bane,” Alec said politely.

“Please, it’s Anita.”

“Alec,” Alec told her.

“So Alec, you’re sleeping with my son?”

Alec choked on his breath and burst into embarrassed laughter. “Well . . . I guess so, but it’s more than that. We’re dating, and I would like to think we’re both in this for the long haul.”

“I see,” Anita said sternly.

“I care about your son Anita, I know we’ve just met, but I’ve never felt this way for anyone before.” He said honestly, his eyes never leaving Magnus’.

Alec heard Anita’s small intake of breath. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear. I’m happy he’s met you, Alec, please don’t disappoint me and hurt my boy, I’d hate to have to hurt you.”

“I will try to never give you a reason to.”

“Good, I look forward to meeting you soon. It’s been way too long since I’ve seen my son and it’s my birthday soon, perfect time for a trip, don’t you think?”

“I think so, we’d love to come and visit,” Alec told her. Magnus’ eyes grew wide, what in the hell was Alec agreeing too!

“Great, can you put Magnus on again please?”

“Of course, nice talking to you Anita.”

“You too Alec.”

Alec handed the phone back to an embarrassed Magnus.

“Mum. . .” Magnus said and was cut off by his mother.

“I like him. You’re bringing him to visit for my birthday.” She told him a matter of factly.

“I’ll discuss it with him.”

“I don’t have many birthdays left Magnus,” She said.

“You’re not that old mum,” Magnus said trying not to sound annoyed.

“Send me a picture, I want to see his man of yours.”

“I can do that,” Magnus laughed.

“Seriously Magnus, I miss you, and I would love it if you could visit but in the meantime if you need to talk about the jobs or if you need anything, call me.”

“I will, I promise mum. The only reason I didn’t call you when everything happened is that I didn’t want to worry you.”

“I know sweetie, but I’m your mother it's my job to worry, no matter how old you get.”

“I love you, mum.”

“I love you too sweetheart, now hang up and enjoy lunch with your boyfriend.”

“Bye Mum.”

“Bye Magnus.”

Magnus hung up with a smile on his face and then looked up at Alec.

“Sorry about that,” He said. “My mother can be a bit much.”

“I like her, she’s very straightforward, reminds me of Izzy.”

“She likes you too.” Magnus smiled and then remembered he promised her a photo.

Magnus stood, and Alec looked at him confused. Crouching down next to Alec, Magnus took a couple of selfies.

“My mother wants a photo.” He explained. Magnus showed him the best one.

“Send it to me too please.”

Magnus sent the photo to Alec and his mother, and they finally called the waitress over to place their order.

Magnus’ phone buzzed, he noticed he has a text message from his mother. Opening it, he couldn’t help but giggle.

_‘Wow, what a looker, if I were 20 years younger I would have gone home with him too. Be safe and use protection, love you.’_

“Just my mother again,” Magnus told Alec. “She thinks you’re a looker.”

Alec blushed.

“You know, I really would like to meet her,” Alec said as they started eating. “Seems only fair since you’ve met my entire family.”

Magnus laughed and then turned serious for a moment. “I’ve never actually taken anyone home to meet my mother before.”

“Oh,” Alec said not sure how to respond.

“I’ve never been serious enough about anyone to want too, but I would love to take you home to meet my mother, but be warned, she can be a bit of a drama queen.”

Alec laughed. “I’m sure I can handle it, have you met my brother and sister?”

Magnus laughed. “Good point.”

Their order arrived, they ate chatting. Alec about his siblings and Magnus about his mother.

“What would you like to do for the rest of the afternoon?” Alec asked.

“Honestly? Nothing. I’m feeling mentally exhausted, everything sort of spinning around in my head at the moment and I’m trying to take it all in.”

“How about going back to my place and watching some mindless TV?”

“Perfect,” Magnus smiled. “Do you think we could stop and get some popcorn on the way back?”

“Of course, what’s mindless TV without popcorn?” He laughed.

After popping the popcorn and getting comfy on the couch, Magnus and Alec were too busy cuddling and talking to even turn the TV on.

“So you deal with the real estate arm of Idris Corp more than the Advertising?” Magnus asked Alec out of the blue.

“I do,” Alec smiled. Magnus’ mind was obviously on his job offers. “I’m not that great with people, and as much as I love Advertising and marketing, I know there are much better people out there than me to run that department, not that I don’t contribute as well. Advertising is more fun than real estate.”

“I’m very much a people person, so I really found my niche in Advertising, and I love coming up with new ways to sell products. New and old alike. In fact, I love trying to revamp the advertising for older products, it’s more of a challenge.” Magnus said excitedly.

Alec smiled at Magnus widely. He loved that Magnus was so passionate about his job.

“Do you think our relationship could survive us working together, seeing each other almost 24 x 7?”

“Definitely, I’ve watched my parents do it for over 20 years,” Alec explained. “My parents have a rule, all business stays in the office. It works for them.”

“They don’t discuss business at home at all?”

“Occasionally if they are both working at home and in their study, but I don’t think I’ve ever heard them discussing work at the dinner table or when we have family time together.”

“Valentine Morgenstern took a risk hiring me, I had no experience. He’s been very good to me over the years, but he won’t be around forever. The thought of having to work for Sebastian, and to have to work in the same department as Camille, even if I am her boss, gives me the chills.”

“Sebastian hasn’t changed much, he was a bully when we were little kids too,” Alec said. “He and Jace never got along, and I always had to break them up when they came to blows.”

“Kind of ironic that Jace is dating his sister.” Magnus giggled.

“We had no idea until Jace met her parents for the first time and Jocelyn, Clary’s mum instantly recognised Jace.”

“I didn’t even know Morgenstern had a daughter,” Magnus said.

Alec’s phone buzzed, it was a text from Lydia.

“It’s from Lydia, dinner is at 6 pm tomorrow, we’re not allowed to be late and we need to bring dessert, and it needs to be chocolate.” Alec laughed.

“I’m sure we can find something chocolate,” Magnus smiled.

“Lydia’s been craving chocolate the last few months, which is really out of character for her, she never had a sweet tooth.”

“Baby hormones no doubt,” Magnus explained. “My mother loves to tell me about all the weird things she craved when she was pregnant with me.”

“I’m so looking forward to meeting her,” Alec said honestly.

“I think there is still one other Lightwood for me to meet,” Magnus said.

“Yep, Max, my little brother. You’ll love Max, he’s so smart and funny.” Alec said proudly.

“Just like his big brother.” Magnus teased and made Alec blush.

Alec tried to get as comfy as possible on the couch and pulled Magnus into his arms kissing him.

“First thing tomorrow we’re going couch shopping.” Alec laughed after they broke apart.

“How did you never notice how uncomfortable this thing is?”

“To be honest, I don’t spend all that much time sitting on it,” Alec explained. “Most nights I’m alone, so I’ll either do some work in my study or lay in bed reading.”

“So you’re not out every night with your siblings?”

“Hardly, usually they have to drag me out,” Alec explained. “I thought about not turning up on Wednesday night, I might not have if it wasn’t Izzy’s birthday.”

“Well, I for one am happy that you did.”

“Me too,” Alec said kissing Magnus again.

Magnus shifted and sat up. “How about we make use of your much comfier bed?”

“Wonderful idea.” Alec stood, grabbing Magnus’ hand and dragged him into the bedroom.

They stood kissing at the foot of the bed before falling onto it together giggling between kisses.

“I can’t remember ever being this happy before,” Alec said his eyes never leaving Magnus’ face.

“I can’t say that I can either,” Magnus told him.

As they held each other tight, Alec’s hand found his way to Magnus’ face, he was cupping his face, running his fingers along his jaw when the words he’d been bottling up came spilling out.

“I love you,” Alec said not even thinking.

Magnus’ eyes grew wide, and Alec realised he’d said his thoughts out loud and blushed dropping his eyes.

Magnus wasn’t going to let Alec retreat, he brought his face back up until their eyes met.

“Alexander, I love you too.” He said clearly and with all his heart.

Alec let go of the breath he didn’t even realise he was holding and kissed Magnus passionately.

Alec and Magnus were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them heard the doorbell. Moments later Alec’s phone started ringing.

Alec groaned as he grabbed his phone, looking at the display he saw it was Izzy and decided he better answer.

“Hey Izzy,” He said.

“Are you home?” She asked.

“I am,” Alec said.

“Then open your door, I’ve been ringing the bell for ages,” Isabelle said hanging up.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Seems my sister is here.”

Magnus giggled and got up straightening his clothes.

Alec answered the door, and Izzy all but flew into the apartment.

“No wonder you didn’t hear the doorbell,” She teased giving Alec the once over.

Alec couldn’t help the blush that took over his cheeks and travelled down his neck. Magnus just laughed.

“What do you want Izzy?” Alec asked.

“I wanted to talk to Magnus actually,” Isabelle turned to Magnus. “Do you have a few minutes?”

“Of course Isabelle.”

Magnus sat on the couch, and Izzy sat beside him when Alec went to sit in one of the armchairs Izzy gave me a stern look.

“Alec, could we have a little privacy?” She asked.

“Seriously?”

“It’s personal.”

“It’s my apartment, you’re my sister,” Alec said annoyed.

“Do you want to discuss my sex life?” Izzy asked.

“I’ll be in the bedroom,” Alec said jumping up from the armchair.

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh. “Am I missing something?”

“Alec is always uncomfortable when I talk to him about sex,” She giggled.

“He’s so adorable.” Magnus sighed.

Izzy looked at Magnus and broke into a huge smile. “You’re in love with my brother.”

“I am,” Magnus admitted. “And he feels the same way.”

“Oh my god, Alec used the L word.”

“He did,” Magnus said amused by her reaction.

Izzy pulled Magnus in for a huge hug. “I knew you were special. That just proves it, Alec never used the L word.”

Magnus’ heart did a flip-flop.

“You’re not here to discuss my relationship with Alexander,” Magnus reminded her.

“Right,” Izzy said losing some of her confidence. “So I went out to dinner last night with Raphael.”

“I know dear,” Magnus reminded her.

“I thought it was going really well, we had dinner at this wonderful little Italian place, we talked, we laughed, we went walked in the park and had ice cream. When he drove me home, Raphael insisted on walking me to my door but then he . . .” Isabelle stopped and looked away embarrassed.

“He what?” Magnus asked softly.

“He shook my hand and left,” Izzy said looking confused and a little hurt.

“Oh,” Magnus tried really hard not to burst into laughter.

“Isabelle dear, it sounds to me like Raphael let his nerves get the best of him.”

“Really?” She asked not convinced.

“Really, did he stammer at all, blush?” Magnus asked.

“I’m not sure about blushing, but he did stammer his goodbye a little.”

“You flustered him,” Magnus said smiling.

“I did?” Isabelle let out a relieved breath. “I really thought I did or said something wrong.”

“Raphael doesn’t date much, his job working nights isn’t very conducive to dating, and I happen to know that he likes you, so don’t fear Isabelle.”

“I really like him, he’s so sweet and funny,” She gushed. “He’s so easy to talk to.”

“Sweet and funny?” Magnus joked. “Are we talking about the same Raphael?”

Isabelle rolled her eyes at him, Magnus laughed. It must be genetic, Alec did the same thing.

“I’m glad he’s met someone like you Isabelle, just be patient with him he’s been single for far too long.”

“Maybe I should text him, see if he’s free for lunch tomorrow.” She said.

“That’s a wonderful idea.”

“Thank you, Magnus,” Izzy said giving him a hug.

“Anytime.”

Izzy got up from the couch and knocked on Alec’s door. “It’s safe to come out.” She teased.

Izzy sat in the armchair, letting Alec sit beside Magnus when he joined them.

“So the parental units have offered you a VP position,” Izzy said casually.

“They have,” Magnus smirked.

“You’ll do a much better job than Jace,” Izzy said smiling.

“Jace?” Magnus asked.

“Originally, our parents planned for Jace and me to become the company VP’s, but Jace doesn’t want the position and to be honest he doesn’t have the drive for the job,” Alec explained. “Jace is good at his job but he doesn’t go above and beyond, the company needs a VP that isn’t scared of a little hard work. We need someone like you.”

Magnus blushed a little, “I’m still not sure what I want.” Magnus said honestly.

“Magnus, no pressure, whatever you decide, I will support you, you know that.”

“I know, and I love you for it.”

“I love you too,” Alec said leaning forward to kiss Magnus forgetting all about Izzy.

Izzy let out an excited squeal causing the men to jump apart.

“What was that?” Alec looked at his sister.

“Sorry, I’m just so excited,” Izzy jumped up and hugged both of them. “I never thought I’d see the day my big brother fell in love.”

“And I know you don’t need my approval, but I completely approve of Magnus.”

Alec laughed. “Well, I am glad he meets your approval.”

“Not as glad as I am,” Magnus said laughing.

“Well I am going to go, and let you go back to what you were doing,” Izzy said smirking.

Izzy stood, and they both walked her to the door.

“Thank you again, Magnus,” Izzy said giving him a hug.

“Anytime my dear.”

“Catch you soon big brother, don’t forget family dinner on Sunday.”

Alec groaned. Of course, he’d forgotten. They all got together at least one Sunday a month for dinner with his parents at their family home.

“You should definitely bring Magnus along. He can meet Max.”

Alec smiled at the thought, he really wanted Magnus to meet him. “Would you like to come?”

“And meet the youngest Lightwood, definitely,” Magnus said excitedly.

“Seems we’ll be there,” Alec said.

He gave Izzy a hug and then closed the door behind her.

“So?” Alec said to Magnus.

“So what?” Magnus asked.

“What did she want?”

“Alexander, if Isabelle had wanted you to know she wouldn’t have asked you to leave the room.”

“You’re really not going to tell me?” Alec said surprised.

“She only wanted some advice about Raphael, but the details are not mine to tell.”

“Hmm,” Alec said not convinced, but he let it drop, he knew what Magnus wouldn’t give his sister bad advice even if she were dating his friend.

“Did you want to watch something?” Alec asked not sure of himself.

“Actually I would really like to continue what we started before Isabelle arrived.” Magnus giggled, grabbing Alec’s hand and dragging him back to the bedroom.

In no time they were falling onto the bed, only dressing in their boxers, kissing and holding each other tight.

“I love you,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ ear, and he kissed his way down his neck.

Magnus moaned at the feeling of Alec’s lips on his sensitive skin. “I love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go couch shopping and go to Lydia and John's for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Finally, here's the next chapter. Sorry, it's taken so long, real life hasn't been kind to me lately.
> 
> This was supposed to be the last chapter of this fic but I couldn't finish it all in one chapter, the story has evolved into something very different from my initial idea and outline. Also, it's turned out a lot more smutty than I first expected. So as usual Smut warning for this chapter.
> 
> Cheers

Magnus woke to the feel of tiny kisses on his neck. He was snuggled back against Alec, Alec’s arms wrapped around him tightly.

“Good morning,” Alec whispered against his ear when he noticed that Magnus was awake.

“Feels like it’s going to be an excellent morning,” Magnus said playfully as he wriggled his butt against Alec and found he was already hard.

Alec moaned and gently nipped at Magnus earlobe. “I want you,” He whispered.

“I’m all yours,” Magnus turned in Alec’s arms to face him.

Their lips met, the kiss was slow and sweet. Their next kiss became more urgent, and soon they were kissing each other passionately, panting for air between kisses, leaving each other breathless.

“I was supposed to take you out on our first date last night,” Alec said out of the blue.

“I liked the way we spent the evening,” Magnus said blushing.

“Me too,” Alec said kissing along Magnus’ jaw.

“You could always take me to breakfast,” Magnus said.

“Mmmm, I can do that, though maybe a little later?” Alec said wriggling his eyebrows before continuing to kiss down Magnus’ neck.

“Maybe much later,” Magnus giggled.

Alec kissed his way down Magnus’ neck to his chest and explored the smooth skin with his lips and tongue.

“Seriously, were you chiselled by the gods?” Alec teased.

“Look who’s talking, have you seen yourself,” Magnus said a little breathless

Alec giggled before resuming his exploration. He swirled his tongue around one nipple sucking and nipping at it, moving to the other when he was rewarded with a moan from Magnus.

Alec couldn’t help but smile as he felt Magnus’ fingers snake through his hair. Alec loved it when Magnus played with his hair, he especially loved it when Magnus tugged at it. It sent shivers all the way down to his cock. He had a hair kink, who knew!

Alec took his time, kissing down Magnus’ chest and running his tongue along the muscles of his abs. He was so beautiful it took Alec’s breath away. Magnus writhed under him, his hands never leaving Alec’s hair as he moaned and giggled at the feeling of Alec’s lips on his sensitive skin.

“Alexander,” Magnus said breathlessly. “Enough with the teasing.”

“What teasing?” Alec laughed against Magnus’ belly button. “I’m not teasing, I’m staking a claim, and I need to explore every inch.”

Magnus moaned even louder as Alec’s tongue licked a long stripe from his belly button to just above where Magnus wanted Alec’s mouth the most right at this moment. Of course, Alec completely avoided Magnus’ now rock hard cock and shifted to kiss along his hip and then across to the other side.

“You’re trying to kill me with frustration,” Magnus whined, and Alec let out a giggle that seemed to purr against Magnus’ skin. Magnus dropped back onto the bed, frustrated but loving it all at once.

Alec gently spread Magnus’ legs wider as he began to kiss his way to his inner thighs. He kissed slowly down his right thigh, sweeping his tongue along the skin, slowly, before moving to the left thigh.

“Please,” Magnus begged, Alec felt his heart flutter. Deciding he’d teased his lover enough, he let his mouth roam upwards, and began to place small open-mouthed kisses on his balls, letting his tongue snake around them, before sucking on one and then the other before taking both into his mouth.

“Christ,” Magnus exclaimed arching up off the bed.

Smirking, Alec let Magnus’ balls fall from his mouth with a small pop and began to lick along the length of his cock. His tongue moving slowly, as if mapping every vein, every ridge.

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned as Alec let his tongue run over the head of Magnus’ cock, lapping up the precum and playing with the slit.

Alec wrapped his lips around the head of Magnus’ cock and gently sucked, moaning at the taste of the precum on his tongue. Alec shifted to his knees between Magnus’ legs, using one hand to balance himself, the other hand he wrapped around the base of Magnus’ cock tightly as he started to suck Magnus’ cock deeper into his mouth.

Magnus let out a huge sigh of relief as he felt Alec’s mouth moving, slowly sucking his cock deeper into his mouth. He knew that Alec was going slowly on purpose and he vowed he’d get him back for the sweet torture. When Magnus felt his cock hitting the back of Alec’s throat, he had to resist the urge to thrust forward.

Alec began to move his lips, slowly at first, back and forth along the length of Magnus’ cock, finding his rhythm before increasing the pace. His lips held Magnus’ cock firmly, his tongue swirled around as he sucked, his hand moved with his mouth, stroking.

Magnus’ hand moved back to Alec’s hair, tugging at the strands as the sensations of Alec’s mouth and hand working his cock took over him. He knew that if Alec kept up with the current pace, he wouldn’t last, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Alec to stop. As he felt the familiar pull in his belly, the warmth spread through him and his balls tighten he realised it was too late.

Magnus came hard, screaming Alec’s name, pulling his hair, spurt after spurt of his warm cum filling Alec’s mouth.

Alec sucked greedily on Magnus’ cock as he came, swallowing down every last drop. He hummed around his cock contently before letting it fall from his lips. Looking up at his lover he beamed at him. Magnus looked completely wreaked, and he’s been the one to do it.

Alec shifted, moving up Magnus’ body slowly, placing kisses along his naked sweaty skin before taking his mouth in a sinfully possessive kiss.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling him close, kissing him back with everything he had. He moaned against Alec’s lips as he felt Alec’s hard cock pressing against him.

“Fuck me,” Magnus said still a little breathless, looking into Alec lust blown eyes.

“God yes,” Alec moaned. Not needing to be asked twice. He quickly leant over to grab the lube before shifting back to Magnus.

Alec placed the lube beside them, before smirking down at Magnus, grabbing his legs and pushing them backwards.

Magnus’ giggles turned to moans as Alec licked a strip along the crack between his cheeks. Magnus moved his arms to hold his own legs, and Alec moved his hand to spread his cheeks, exposing his tight little hole to his hungry gaze.

Magnus could feel the blood rushing to his cock, he was in a very vulnerable and exposed position, and he knew that if it were anybody else he would never have allowed it. But this was his Alexander, and the equal amounts of lust and love in Alec’s eyes was enough for Magnus to know that he trusted this man with his body, heart and soul.

Alec slowly teased Magnus, dragging his tongue from his tight hole upwards, a few times, before letting the tip of his tongue to slip inside Magnus.

 Magnus moaned loudly and tried to push back against Alec’s tongue wanting more. Alec held him tightly, only allowing the tip of this tongue to tease Magnus.

“Please,” Magnus moaned over and over. “I need you.”

Alec smiled and thrust his tongue as deep as possible into Magnus. He swirled his tongue around, stroking inside him. Magnus heard the click of the lube being opened and moaned in relief as he felt a slick finger sliding inside him along with Alec’s tongue. Alec’s tongue was replaced by a second finger, and Alec slowly began to scissor him open.

“More,” Magnus moaned, needing more.

Alec let a third finger slide inside Magnus and began to thrust his fingers in and out of him, stretching him open, brushing against his prostate causing Magnus to shiver with need.

“Enough, please Alexander.” Magnus groaned.

Magnus let go of his legs, and Alec covered his cock with lube before moving between Magnus’ open thighs.

“I love you,” Magnus said before pulling Alec down into a kiss.

“I love you too,” Alec said as he positioned himself against Magnus’ opening and slowly started to press forward.

Magnus winced slightly at the string as Alec stretching him open, but the pain was quickly forgotten as he bottomed out and took Magnus’ lips in another searing kiss.

“Move please,” Magnus said nipping at Alec’s lower lip. Alec smiled at his boyfriend before slowly moving his hips back and thrusting forward.

“Just like that,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s neck, sucking on the skin.

Alec began to thrust, building up to the perfect rhythm, sliding back slowly each time to thrust back hard and deep, making Magnus moan loudly. As Magnus’ body tightened around Alec and Magnus’ mouth sucked at the skin on his neck, Alec felt his control slipping. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, all the teasing of Magnus earlier had pushed him too close to the edge. Slipping a hand between them, Alec took hold of Magnus cock and stroked as he began to thrust harder and faster in and out of his lover. Magnus pulled Alec into a kiss, shifting under him, trying to thrust up to meet him each time. Magnus’ nails dragged down Alec’s back as his tongue plunged in and out of his mouth.

Alec groaned into Magnus’ mouth, his thrusts becoming a little erratic and Magnus knew he was close. Magnus’ hands moved to Alec’s ass, gripping his cheeks hard, holding on as Alec thrust over and over frantically, his hand stroking Magnus desperately.

“Come for me,” Alec moaned against Magnus' lips, and Magnus squeezed around Alec.

“Come with me,” Magnus moaned as he felt himself fall over the edge.

Alec thrust desperately into Magnus, once, twice and came hard, screaming Magnus’ name against his lips, filling him with his seed. He felt Magnus’ own release as his cum spurted over his hand and filled the space between them. Alec collapsed for a moment, his entire weight on Magnus, exhausted. He shifted, rolling to the side, pulling Magnus with him, not wanting to separate from him just yet. Magnus threw one of his legs over Alec’s hip, and he felt the trickle of Alec’s cum running out of his ass Alec’s cock deflated inside him.

They kissed, sweetly, lovingly, holding each other tight. Alec slowly slipped from Magnus, shifting to pull him even closer.

“I love you so much,” Alec smiled at him.

“I love you too Alexander.”

Alec’s tummy rumbled, and they both burst into laughter.

“A quick shower and then breakfast?” Alec asked.

Magnus spared a glance at the clock on Alec’s side table. “More like lunch,” He giggled.

“Brunch then?” Alec moved in to kiss him.

“Mmm yes,” Magnus said wriggling against him.

“If you keep that up, we’ll never leave this bed.” Alec joked.

“And that’s a bad thing how?” Magnus smirked.

“Well firstly we’ll starve, and secondly my family will come looking, and I don’t want them to see us like this. Only I get to see you all loved up.”

Magnus giggled. “I have to admit I don’t like the idea of anyone seeing you like this either. I have a feeling I may become a very possessive boyfriend when it comes to you.”

Alec smiled. “That makes two of us then.”

After a quick shower, Alec and Magnus finally managed to leave the apartment. It was lunchtime, so they settled for grabbing a quick bite at a local deli before hitting furniture stores in search of a new couch.  

As they walked into the first furniture store, Magnus grabbed Alec by the hand. “Do you have an idea of what sort of couch you want?”

“Something more comfortable than the one I have and that we can both fit on,” Alec said. “I don’t really like leather, it tends to get too hot and sticky in summer.”

They walked around, sitting on and testing couches. They couldn’t find anything Alec liked in the first store, and it wasn’t until the third store that Magnus was sure that he’d found the perfect couch. It was a 3 seater, two seats where incliners and the third was a large chaise, big enough for them to both lay together and it also looked long enough so that their feet wouldn’t be dangling off the edge. It was a beautiful chocolate colour, and the upholstery was a sort of faux suede that felt fabulous.

“What about this one Alexander?” Magnus said excitedly.

Alec’s eyes lit up as he looked over the couch. They both sat and shifted back so that the footrests would rise. “I love the incliners,” Alec said smiling.

A small woman with a pleasant smile noticed them and came over.

“Good afternoon,” She said sweetly. “Couch shopping?”

“Alexander’s current couch is horribly uncomfortable Sherry,” Magnus said smiling reading the woman’s name off her name tag.

“Well you’ve chosen wisely then, this is part of our Cloud Nine range. The seat cushions have an innerspring core, with a, FR Free poly core surround, an outer layer of feather and down and a final down-proof ticking. The back cushions have an FR free poly core, a feather and down surround with a final down-proof ticking.”

“Sounds good,” Magnus said smiling at the woman. “What we’re really looking for is something we can both lay on together,” Magnus explained.

“By all means, kick your shoes off and make yourself comfy,” She said smiling. “I’ll be hovering around the front desk if you have any questions.”

“Thank you, Sherry,” Alec said smiling as the woman walked away.

“Shall we?” He said turning towards Magnus.

They kicked off their shoes, moved the pillows off the Chaise and lay down together. As predicted there was plenty of room for the both of them, and it was just long enough for them too.

“This is so comfy,” Alec said turning to face Magnus.

“Mmmm it is,” Magnus smirked as he captured Alec’s lips.

They were both so wrapped up in each other that they had forgotten where there were and it wasn’t until they heard giggling that they broke apart. Looking up embarrassed they noticed two young girls watching them.

They sat up, Magnus winked at the girls, who ran off, most likely to find their parents. They put their shoes back on and went in search of Sherry.

“Sherry, I believe you have a sale,” Alec said smiling at her. She smiled back.

“Great, let’s grab a seat.” She motioned them over to a small desk with three chairs and a computer.

“So,” Sherry asked. “We’re after the Cloud Nine 3 seater with incliners and chaise.”

“Yep that’s it,’ Magnus said. “Does it only come in the chocolate?”

“Oh no, we have about a dozen different colours,” Sherry said pulling out a colour pallet from the desk.

They flipped through the colours, Alec didn’t want anything too light, but he also didn’t want anything too dark.

“As much as I love the chocolate Alexander, I have to admit I think this light blue-grey would suit your apartment much better.”

“Steel Blue is one of our more popular colours,” Sherry said smiling.

“I have no idea about colours, but I do like this colour,” Alec said smiling at Magnus. “And I trust your eye much more than my own.”

“You’re in luck this weekend we’re offering free scotch-guarding,” Sherry said. “The couch comes with a 10-year peace of mind warranty, it covers the entire couch, stitching, frame, fabric, webbing, mechanisms, the lot.”

“Perfect,” Alec said smiling.

“Were you interested in matching armchairs?” She asked.

“Hmm,” Alec looked over at Magnus. “A couple of armchairs might be a good idea, especially if we’re entertaining don’t you think?”

“True,” Magnus said taking Alec’s hand and squeezing. He loved how Alec included him in the purchase. “Do you have any of the matching armchairs on the floor?”

“We do,” Sherry said standing and leading them to a corner of the store, where they found a matching armchair in the Steel Grey they had chosen.

“It’s even the colour we like,” Alec said excitedly. “Try it out.”

Magnus took a seat, “This is very comfy.”

“It’s also an incliner, but you can opt for just plain armchairs if you prefer.”

“What’s the price difference?” Alec asked.

“The incliner an additional $150, but if you decide to purchase the couch and two armchairs I’m sure we can give you a great price.” She said smiling.

“Can you give us a minute?” Alec asked.

“Of course, meet me back at the desk when you’re ready.”

As Sherry walked away, Alec turned to Magnus.

“What do you think?”

“The main couch has two incliners, think the armchairs as incliners too would be the way to go,” Magnus said.

“I agree,” Alec smiled and pulled Magnus close, kissing him sweetly. “Thanks for doing this with me today.”

“No need to thank me, Alexander.” Magnus smiled. “Especially for spending an afternoon doing two of my favourite things.”

Alec looked at him a little confused.

“Shopping and spending time with my gorgeous boyfriend,” Magnus said smirking as he turned to walk towards Sherry.

Alec caught up quickly.

“We’d like to go with two armchairs, both incliners,” Alec said smiling.

“Wonderful,” Sherry said.

“I was just checking stock, and you’re in luck, we can have the couch and armchairs here for you by Tuesday.” She said smiling. “Besides the free scotch-guarding I’m also throwing in 6 matching pillows and free delivery, just because I can.”

“Thank you so much, Sherry.”

“It’s my pleasure. It’s so heart-warming to see a young couple so much in love.”

Sherry showed Alec and Magnus the total price, and they were both surprised at how low it was. Alec had expected to spend a lot more today.

Sherry took all of Alec’s details, took Alec’s credit card details for payment and promised to be in touch with him on Monday to confirm delivery.

Alec and Magnus left the store hand in hand, smiling widely.

“That was fun,” Magnus said. “And Sherry was a sweetheart.”

“She totally was, definitely need to come and see her again, when we need furniture,” Alec said pocketing her business card.

“So where to now?” Magnus asked.

“Did you have any shopping you’d like to do?”

“No not really, but I do recall we need to pick up something for dessert tonight.”

“Oh,” Alec said. “Lucky you remembered, I’d completely forgotten, and Lydia would have killed me if I didn’t turn up with something sweet and chocolate.” Alec laughed.

They walked hand in hand until they found a lovely little bakery and went inside. Instead of settling for just a cake, they chose to pick up slices of a few different cakes as well as some tarts and cupcakes.

“How many people are going to be at dinner?” Magnus giggled as he placed the cakes in the fridge at Alec’s.

“Just the four of us, but we can leave the rest for Lydia, I’m sure she won’t mind at all.”

They moved out into the lounge and sat down on Alec’s horrible couch.

“I can’t wait for the new one now,” Alec said.

“What will you do with this one?”

“I think I’ll donate it. There is a shelter we volunteer at, I’m sure they’d love it, it’s practically brand new. It’s perfectly fine if you just want to sit and watch TV.”

“You volunteer?” Magnus asked. Could he be more perfect?

“Yes, actually volunteering is encouraged at Idris Corp, we allow staff to take time off work to volunteer their time, you can take up to 6 days with full pay, but I’ve been thinking of increasing that to 12.”

“That’s wonderful Alexander.”

“It was initially my mother’s idea, but I’ve sort of run with it.”

“We have a few hours before we have to be at Lydia and John’s what would you like to do?” Alec asked Magnus and couldn’t hide the flush of his cheeks.

Magnus giggled knowing precisely what Alec had on his mind.

“Would you be interested in sharing a bath with me?” Magnus asked smirking.

“Do you think we’ll both fit?”

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll manage.” He laughed.

They were just making their way into the bedroom when Alec’s phone started ringing. He looked at the display and frowned. It was his mother. She rarely called him, so something was up.

“Hello, Mother.” He said answering the phone.

“Alexander, enjoying your time off?” She asked happily.

“Actually I am, thank you.”

“Happy to hear it, the reason for my call is that I would like to invite Magnus to family dinner tomorrow night.”

“Izzy already mentioned it,” Alec said smiling.

“Oh, well she does think of everything. So you’ll both be coming then?”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Brilliant,” Maryse said. “Clary is coming too, and I’ve decided to cook myself for a change.”

“Really?” Alec said surprised.

“Yes really,” She said a little annoyed. “I know that I don’t cook much anymore, but I want this family dinner to be special.”

“I’m sorry mum, I didn’t mean anything by it, I know you don’t get much time these days. You know I love your cooking.”

“I know sweetheart.” Maryse paused for a moment. “You sound happy.”

“I am, so so happy.”

“Good,” She said her voice a little shaky. Alec would always be her little boy and to finally have him find someone filled her heart with joy. “Give my best to Magnus, and we will see you tomorrow night, 6.30 sharp and don’t forget to let Magnus know about our no business at the table rule.”

“See you tomorrow mum,” Alec said hanging up.

“My mother has officially invited you to dinner tomorrow night, and she’s even cooking herself which she hasn’t done in years,” Alec said smiling. “Oh and I am to tell you about the no business at the dinner table rule, but you already know about that.”

“I do, I’m not usually one for rules, but I love that rule.”

“Me too.”

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand, and they walked towards the bathroom.

“Do you have any bubble bath?”

“Ummm,” Alec said looking a little embarrassed.

“Alexander?”

“Just don’t laugh.” He said, moving towards the cupboard under the sink and pulling out a bottle of bubble bath. Mickey Mouse bubble bath to be exact.

Magnus stifled a giggle.

“I like the smell,” Alec said a little defensively.

“There is no shame in liking Mickey Mouse Alexander,” Magnus said beaming at him.

“Actually Daisy was always my favourite, she’s sassy,” Alec said, and Magnus couldn’t stop his giggling.

“I never thought of that before but you’re right, she is sassy,” Magnus said turning on the taps of the bath and adjusting the temperature of the water.

“I’ll grab some towels,” Alec said ducking out of the room. He returned moments later with two large fluffy towels.

As the bath filled Magnus slowly began to undress Alec and Alec did the same for Magnus. They were so busy kissing and touching that they almost didn’t notice how full the bath was getting. They had to let out some of the water before stepping in otherwise they’d flood the bathroom floor. Magnus stepping into the tub first and leaning back and motioned for Alec to sit in front of him. Alec slipped in and sat with his back to Magnus' chest.

They sat in comfortable silence. The warm water and Magnus wrapped around him felt so relaxing that Alec had to fight to not fall asleep.

“I can’t remember the last time I took a bath,” Alec whispered.

“I love baths,” Magnus said. “So expect to take a lot more in the near future.”

“I look forward to it,” Alec said letting out a relaxed yawn.

“No falling asleep on me Alexander,” Magnus joked.

Alec laughed. “Sorry, I’m just so comfy.”

“Hmmm, maybe I need to give you an incentive to stay awake,” Magnus teased.

In the next moment, Magnus’ hands roamed down Alec’s sides and over his tummy. Alec giggled a little.

“Ticklish?” Magnus asked.

“Just a little,” Alec said a little breathless as Magnus’ hand brushed over his groin.

Magnus’ mouth moved slowly along the curve of Alec’s neck as his fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking gently.

Alec let out a loud moan and tried to resist the urge to thrust into Magnus’ hand. Alec could feel Magnus’ cock hardening behind him and pressed himself back, rocking against Magnus as Magnus continued to stroke his cock.

Alec let his head fall back and used a hand to pull Magnus’ forward so he could kiss him. The position was awkward, but they managed.

“Feels so good,” Alec murmured. Shifting back, grinding his ass against Magnus’ cock. “Want you.”

Magnus kissed along the side of Alec’s neck, nibbling on the tattoo there. “I want you to Alexander.”

Alec let one of his hands slip into the water, sliding it back to graze over his tight hole. As Magnus continued to stroke him, Alec used his fingers to open himself up. It felt strange in the water, but he had no intention of moving out of the tub just yet.

After Alec felt he was sufficiently ready, he reached back behind himself, wrapping his fingers around Magnus’ hard cock. Shifting, Magnus had to let go of Alec. He let out a loud moan as Alec started to pump his cock.

“If you don’t stop, this will be over before we begin,” Magnus joked causing Alec to giggle.

“The only place you’re allowed to come is inside me,” Alec said trying to kiss Magnus again. Magnus bent over him, taking his lips.

Shifting in the bath, Alec gripped the sides of the tub and lifted himself up, giving Magnus room to slip a little further forward. Magnus took hold of his cock and guided it into Alec as he slowly started to lower himself. The sensation of Magnus filling him, coupled with the warm water was different, but Alec couldn’t help but love it. He moaned loudly as he took all of Magnus deep inside him.

Neither Alec nor Magnus lasted long after that, both coming hard as Alec frantically bounced up and down on Magnus’ hard cock while stroking himself. They came down from their high slowly together, Magnus sliding out of Alec and Alec turning in the bath to kiss Magnus properly.

They slipped out of the bath and jumped into the shower to rinse off. “I can see why you enjoy taking baths now,” Alec said giggling.

“I’ve never taken a bath like that before,” Magnus laughed. “But I can see it becoming a favourite pastime.”

Alec was dressed in no time, and he left Magnus to get ready while he fed Chairman and reboxed the cakes to take to Lydia’s. He also grabbed a bottle of wine, he knew that Lydia couldn’t really drink but the rest of them certainly could.

As they drove to Lydia’s, Magnus found he couldn’t stop fidgeting.

“Nervous?” Alec asked giving him a sideways glance.

Magnus thought for a moment and realised that he was, which felt silly. He hadn’t been this nervous meeting Alec’s parents, Lydia was just a friend. ‘Best friend’ his mind reminded him.

“That obvious?” He said trying to sound casual.

“Just a little, if you don’t stop playing with your necklaces, you’ll end up breaking them.” Alec teased. “Seriously though Magnus, you have nothing to be nervous about Lydia is going to love you.”

“I hope so,” Magnus said trying to sound calm.

“I know so,” Alec said parking the car. “I love you Magnus Bane and don’t you forget it.”

Magnus smiled widely as he pulled Alec to him. “I love you too Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”

Alec moaned against Magnus’ lips as they kissed. “Is it bad that I wish we were home alone?”

“I don’t see anything wrong with that,” Magnus giggled.

Alec jumped out of the car, moving to open the door for Magnus, before grabbing the cakes from the back.

“What a beautiful house,” Magnus said looking around.

“John spent the last 2 years restoring it. The place had been severely fire damaged, so he’s been able to purchase it for a song. They only moved in about 2 months ago.”

Before Alec had a chance to knock, the front door flew open and a very pregnant blonde threw herself at Alec. It was only Magnus’ quick hands that stopped the box of cakes and wine from hitting the ground.

“You’re late,” She said hugging him tightly.

“2 minutes Lyds.” Alec protested.

Lydia let go of Alec and looked at Magnus. “Wow, you’re gorgeous,” She said beaming at him. “I can’t believe you’re dating Magnus Bane!” She exclaimed.

There was a loud laugh behind her and Magnus looked up to see John standing there. “I could blame my wife’s lack of filter on the baby hormones, but she’s always been like this.” He said.

Lydia looked at her husband, pouted and then turned back to Magnus.

“Some of it is baby hormones,” She laughed. “Hi Magnus, welcome, I’m Lydia.”

“Hello, Lydia, wonderful to meet you. Alec’s told me so much about you.”

“It’s mostly lies,” She laughed and took Magnus by the arm. “Come on in, I’m starving. Is that a cake?” She said in her next breath noticing the box for the first time.

“We brought cake slices, tarts and cupcakes, lots of chocolate one.”

“I have a feeling we are going to be amazing friends,” She said as he guided him inside. John and Alec followed with amused expressions on their faces.

“You may have lost your boyfriend for the next few hours,” John said to Alec.

“Just as long as I get him back, I think I’ll cope, just.” Alec laughed.

The house was even more beautiful on the inside and Magnus couldn’t help but look around in awe.

“Your home is amazing,” He said.

“It’s all John, I married the most incredible man ever.” Lydia beamed. “Let me show you around.”

John took the cakes, and the wine from Mangus as Lydia dragged him off to show him the house.

“Thanks for coming tonight,” John said as he led Alec into the kitchen.

“Thanks for inviting us.” Alec smiled.

“Lydia’s been a little stir crazy these last few weeks. She’d never admit it, but I think she’s over the whole pregnancy thing and can’t wait for the little guy to arrive.”

“It won’t be too long now,” Alec said knowing that if the baby didn’t arrive on its own, Lydia was booked in for a c-section next Friday.

Lydia joined them in the kitchen both laughing.

“Lydia just showed me some photos from high school.”

Alec groaned. “Really Lyds? You couldn’t have at least waiting until after dinner?”

“I’ve been scrapbooking,” She said smiling. “I had the albums out.”

“Scrapbooking?” Alec asked surprised.

“I was bored, I needed to do something since you wouldn’t let me come to work.”

“You’re on maternity leave,” Alec said trying not to laugh.

“So?” Lydia said.

“Would anyone like a drink?” John said trying to change the subject.

“Yes please,” Alec said.

“Magnus?” John asked.

“I’d love a glass.”

John pulled out four wine glasses, opening the wine he poured three glasses and then pulled a bottle of sprite from the fridge and poured the fourth glass.

The timer on the oven went off, and Lydia let out a happy yelp. “Dinners ready.”

“Lydia why don’t you take Magnus into the dining room and Alec and I will serve.”

Lydia grabbed her glass and motioned for Magnus to follow.

John carved the roast beef while Alec platted up the vegetables and soon they were all sitting down to a wonderful roast dinner.

“John, you’ve outdone yourself,” Alec said taking another bite of his roast beef.

“Actually, this was all Lydia,” John said smiling at his wife.

“Wow, Lyds. This is so good.”

“I can cook, who knew.” She laughed. “Ever since I got stuck at home, I thought I’d take over cooking duties, seems I’m really good at it.”

“She is, she made an incredible chicken curry the other night.”

“Maybe there’s still hope for Izzy,” Alec said.

“I doubt it,” Lydia laughed.

“My sister is the worst cook you’ll ever happen across,” Alec explained. “She once gave Jace food poisoning with toast.”

Magnus stifled a laugh. “Well, we can’t all be good at everything.”

“So true,” Lydia said. “So please tell me you’ve agreed to join us at Idris.”

“Lyds you’re breaking the no work rule.”

“I know but I’m dying to know, and I feel so out of the loop.”

Magnus smiled at her. “I haven’t quite made my decision yet.”

“Oh,” Lydia said.

“Valentine Morgenstern has been very good to me, but his son, well that’s a very different story.”

“I understand, and I admire loyalty, but if it means anything, I would be thrilled to work for you!”

Magnus smiled at Lydia. “Thank you.”

“Are you parents flying in soon?” Alec asked changing the subject not wanting to pressure Magnus.

“They’ll be here on Monday.”

“Lydia’s parents moved to Florida a year ago.” John explained.

“My mother’s in Florida too,” Magnus said.

“I hate it down there, too humid but my parents love it.”

“It reminds my mother of her home,” Magnus explained. “We’re originally from Indonesia.”

“I hear it’s beautiful there,” John said.

“It is, though I haven’t been there in a very long time,” Magnus said sadly.

“Maybe for your honeymoon,” Lydia teased.

“You’ve been talking to Izzy.” Alec guessed.

“She calls me every day,” Lydia told them. “Sometimes I think she’s more excited about the baby than we are, she can’t wait to be Aunt Izzy.”

“Your kid is going to be spoilt rotten,” Alec said smiling.

They were sitting in the lounge area eating cake, when Lydia felt a strange twinge in her back, at first she thought nothing of it, maybe just the baby pushing against something again but when the next twinge brought a wave of pain and lasted a little longer she grew concerned.

“OK, that really hurt,” She said to John who was looking at her concerned.

A few minutes later Lydia was in pain again.

“I think the baby’s coming,” She said trying to stand.

“Are you sure?” John asked a little panicked.

“Either that or I just wet myself,” Lydia looked down at her pants and the wetness spreading across them.

“OK, stay right here, I’ll grab your bags,” John said jumping up and taking off upstairs.

Alec and Magnus helped Lydia up. “I need to clear away these plates.” She said calmly.

“No you don’t, we can do that. Stay put.” Alec said concerned. Magnus and Alec grabbed the plates and glasses and took them into the kitchen, putting the rest of the cakes into the fridge.

“I’m going to pull the car around, can you walk Lydia out?” John asked.

“Of course,” Alec said helping Lydia put on her coat.

Magnus and Alec helped Lydia outside, locking the front door behind them. They waited patiently until John pulled up with the car. Magnus opened the back door, and they helped Lydia inside. Alec took a seat beside her and Magnus jumped into the front.

The ride to the hospital was quick, John having practised it more than once.

“These are yours by the way,” John said grabbing a set of keys from his car console. Magnus had forgotten entirely about them.

“Thank you,” Magnus said.

John sent Magnus ahead of them to inform the staff of what has happening and Alec and John helped Lydia walk slowly inside. A nurse came rushing up just as they entered the building with a wheelchair and Lydia and John were whisked away.  Another nurse showed Alec and Magnus to the waiting room. Alec pulled out his phone and started to make calls. His first call was to Lydia’s parents, then John’s, followed by his own and then Jace and Izzy. About 30 minutes later, they were joined by Jace, Clary and Izzy in the waiting room.

2 hours later, a deliriously happy John walked into the waiting room holding his son.

“I would like you all to meet Alex Henry Monteverde.”

Everyone rushed over to see the little one who was fast asleep in his father’s arms.

“He’s so beautiful,” Izzy exclaimed no longer able to hide her excitement.

“How’s Lydia?” Alec asked.

“Exhausted but good, you can go see her, she’s in birthing suite 5.”

As John handed little Alex to Izzy, Alec and Magnus made their way to the birthing suites to see Lydia.

“Well my dear, you definitely throw an exciting dinner party.” Magnus joked as Lydia looked up at them smiling.

“Did you see him?” She asked.

“He’s beautiful, just like his mother,” Alec said kissing Lydia sweetly on the forehead.

“You don’t mind about the name?” She asked quietly. “I wanted to ask you about it tonight.”

“Are you kidding?” Alec said. “I’m honoured.”

“If it weren’t for you, I don’t know how John and I would have stayed together,” Lydia said a little emotional.

John walked back into the room with little Alex.

“Would you like to hold your godson?” John asked.

“Really?” Alec asked a little shocked.

“Like it could be anyone else,” John said carefully handing Alex to Alec.

Magnus couldn’t help the small flutters of his heart as he watched Alec rocking the baby, back and forth, singing softly to him.

“I’m glad he’s met you,” Lydia said bringing Magnus’ attention back to her.

“I’m glad I met him, he truly is the most amazing man I’ve ever met.”

Lydia looked at Magnus, her face serious for a moment and then her features softened.

“It really didn’t take you long to fall for each other did it,” She said smiling. “One day soon I’m going to enjoy rubbing that into Alec’s face. He scoffed at me and my thoughts of love at first sight.”

“I do believe he’s changed his mind on that matter,” Magnus said blushing a little.

“Magnus, would you like a hold?” Alec asked walking up to him.

“Oh, I’m not sure, are you sure it’s OK?” He asked Lydia.

“Of course it is, you’re family.” Lydia said smiling.

Magnus smiled at her widely and cradled his arms, allowing Alec to pass him Alex.

“He’s so light,’ Magnus said surprised. “I’ve never held a baby before.”

Alex wriggled around a little in Magnus’ arms, and Magnus couldn’t help but watch his little hands moving about. He sat in the chair beside Lydia’s bed and watched Alex yawn, one little hand searching, he gave the searching hand his finger and it promptly wrapped around it as he drifted off sleep.

Watching Magnus with the baby, did crazy things to Alec’s insides. One day he was going to marry this man, they’ll have a family of their own, he was as sure of that as he was his next breath.

A few minutes later, one of the nurses came in, and Alec and Magnus said their goodbye’s, leaving the little family to get some rest.

Jace gave Alec and Magnus a lift back to Lydia’s to pick up the car, and they were home a little after 2 am.

“I know I’m biased, but little Alex is so beautiful,” Alec said as they cuddled up together in bed.

“You may be, but he definitely is,” Magnus said cuddling closer.

“Would it scare you if I said I wanted to have kids with you?” Alec whispered nervously.

“Physically, that’s not actually possible,” Magnus joked but then turned serious. “But the idea of having a family with you doesn’t scare me at all Alexander, in fact, I’m very sure that I want just that.”

Alec let out the breath he was holding, and his lips found Magnus’. They kissed until they were breathless.

“I love you so much,” Alec said between kisses.

“I love you too,” Magnus said wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus get a surprise visitor. Lightwood family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Finally finished the next chapter, sorry it took so long, this one was really hard to write and I re-wrote parts over and over because it just felt rushed and forced. Still not 100% happy with it but I'm going to post it otherwise I'll spend the next two weeks re-writing. 
> 
> So just a couple of things, I know Alec and Magnus' relationship went from Zero to 100 in a few days and real life isn't like that but this is fiction, so just go with it.
> 
> Also, Izzy and Raphael's relationship is really just background so I've sort of glossed over it a little. To be honest I didn't want to tackle Raphael's sexuality because I didn't think I could do it justice. I just don't know enough about asexuality to write it well and I didn't want to write something that could offend, so I've chosen to not address it at all. 
> 
> Technically this is the last chapter of this fic but there will be an epilogue that I hope to have finished in the next week or two. The epilogue will have a time jump of about 6 months. If there is anything you want me to cover in the epilogue, such as what happens to Camille and Sebastian, let me know and i'll try to include everything i can. Once this is complete I'll be able to concentrate all my time (What little i get!) on finishing off my other fic, Flames.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments, they truly are appreciated.
> 
> Hugs to you all.
> 
> PS: #saveshadowhunters

“Alexander, something is buzzing,” Magnus said sleepily, trying to shake Alec awake.

Alec groaned and rolled over, it was only 10 am, and he was still exhausted. Getting out of bed he made his way to the intercom near his front door.

“Yes?” He said sleepily.

“Mr Lightwood, there is a Mr Valentine Morgenstern here to see your guest, Mr Bane.” The doorman Roger said.

“Oh,” Alec said a little shocked. “That’s fine Roger, let him up. Thank you.”

Alec raced into the bedroom and threw the covers off Magnus who started to complain instantly.

“Valentine Morgenstern is here Magnus.”

“What?” Magnus said blinking at Alec in surprise.

“Get up,” Alec said dragging on some clothes.

Magnus got out of bed just as they heard a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it, hurry up.” Alec ran out of the room.

Alec ran his hands through his hair and opened the door to see Valentine Morgenstern standing there smiling at him.

“Good Morning Alec. I’m sorry to just drop in unannounced, but your parents seemed to think it would be OK.” He explained. “They gave me your address.”

“It’s fine sir, please come in,” Alec said opening the door wider and stepping aside.

“Mr Morgenstern,” Magnus said walking up to them. He was dressed in Alec’s sweats. Alec could feel his heart skip a beat, he loved Magnus in his clothes.

“Val, Please.” He said smiling.

“Please take a seat, would you like some coffee?” Alec asked politely.

“No thank you,” Valentine said taking a seat on the couch. Magnus sat beside him, and Alec took an armchair.

“I hope I’m not too early. I hear you had an exciting night last night,” Valentine said smiling.

“Yes, our friend Lydia had a little boy last night,” Alec said smiling. Magnus couldn’t help grinning at Alec calling Lydia ‘our friend’.

“I was at dinner with your parents when you called. They were very excited. Lydia works with you at Idris doesn’t she?”

“Yes, she does, we’re all very excited for her and John.”

They sat for a moment in silence.

“I’m sorry to disturb your morning, but I just needed to have a quick chat with you, Magnus.” Valentine finally said.

“I can leave you to it,” Alec said making to leave.

“It’s fine, please stay Alec.” Val smiled.

Valentine took a deep breath before he started to speak.

“When I started my business, I was ruthless and cruel in my thirst for power and money, and it cost me dearly. I lost my wife and my daughter, I lost my best friends, and I lost my son. I was so busy building an empire that I forgot to be a father, I thought that money could buy happiness and that I could just buy his love and respect, I was wrong. I used to be proud of what I had achieved but the last few years have shown me that the losses in my life outweigh the achievements and I have so many regrets.” Valentine said sadly.

“One thing I do not regret is hiring you, Magnus. You are by far one of the brightest jewels every to come out of the Morgenstern group. I’ve done a lot of thinking and soul-searching since we last talked and I have decided to accept an offer from Clave Incorporated for the Morgenstern Group. I can’t in good conscience leave the company to Sebastian, he’d run it into the ground, and I have a responsibility to my employees. Clave Inc. plans to continue to run the company with only a few minor changes, Victor Aldertree will be acting CEO, it’s the best thing I can do to secure jobs.” He explained.

Magnus and Alec sat there in shock. Valentine Morgenstern was selling his company, this was huge.

“Even before Sebastian’s outburst I knew the chances of getting you back were slim, not that I can blame you, I wouldn’t want to have to work with Sebastian or Camille, so I thank you, Magnus, for still taking the time to consider my offer. What Maryse and Robert are offering you is the most incredible opportunity, you deserve it and more.”

“From the way, your parents were talking last night, it won’t be long before the two of you are running Idris.” He said directing his comment to Alec.

Alec smiled, his parents were always talking about retiring, but they never did much more than talk about it.

“Thank you, sir,” Magnus said his voice full of emotion. “What are your plans for after the sale?”

“I’m taking a break, I may travel a bit, but mostly I want to use my time to right some wrongs.” He explained. “Well I will leave you to it, I actually have a brunch date with my daughter. I’m hoping to mend a few bridges, Clary and your parents are a good start.” Val said looking at Alec.

“Thank you for stopping by sir,” Magnus said reaching out to shake his hand. Magnus was stunned when Valentine pulled him in for a hug instead.

“Thank you, Magnus, I look forward to seeing the amazing things you can do at Idris.” He said smiling.

“Nice to see you again Alec,” Val said shaking Alec’s hand. “Take care of him.” Alec felt the ‘or else’ was implied.

“I will,” Alec said smiling. “Enjoy brunch, I’m sure we’ll catch up with you soon.”

They closed the door, and Magnus walked back to the couch and sat.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Magnus said as Alec sat beside him.

“It was, so I guess he’s made your decision for you,” Alec said quietly.

“Alexander, we both know there wasn’t really any decision to make, there was no way I was turning down your parents offer.”

“It is an amazing opportunity,” Alec said smirking.

“It is but it is also the start of an incredible new life for me, with you,” Magnus said shifting closer.

“I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you, Alexander.”

Magnus couldn’t help the yawn that escaped his lips.

“Still tired?” Alec asked.

“Exhausted,” Magnus said honestly.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Alec said smiling.

“You don’t have to ask twice,” Magnus laughed, grabbing Alec by the hand and dragging him back to the bedroom.

They stripped off and slipped into bed together, cuddling close. They stayed that way until Magnus broke the silence between them.

“I knew from the moment you offered me a job at Pandemonium that I would say yes,” Magnus said honestly. “I never imagine it would be a VP job, and to be honest, my reason for not saying yes immediately to your parents was my fear that maybe I’m not ready for that sort of responsibility. I would never want to let you down.”

“Magnus, you could never let me down. I know it’s a huge thing, but I’ll be there with you every step of the way.”

“I know Alexander,” Magnus smiled at him. “After talking to Mr Morgenstern, I was a little conflicted. He’s always been so good to me, and I didn’t want to let him down either, my decision wasn’t which job to take but how to say no to him without feeling guilty.”

“I understand,” Alec said snuggling closer. “I would be the same way if someone offered me a job to leave Idris.”

“I wish I could see Sebastian’s face when his father tells him he’s selling the company. For the last few years, he’s been lording it over everyone threatening how things are going to change when he takes over, half the employees are scared of him, the other half hate him.”

“Where did you fall?” Alec teased.

“I was a little bit of both but mostly in the hate category. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he was working for the business’ best interests, but he was only working for his own.” Magnus explained. “I watched Morgenstern lose a lot of very talented and dedicated people because of him.”

Magnus was lost in thought for a moment and then burst into laughter. “I wonder how long it will take for Camille to dump his ass now he’s not going to be the boss.”

Alec burst into laughter. “You think The Clave will keep Camille on?”

“I doubt it, Victor hates Camille more than I do, and he only put up with her because he had no choice.” Magnus giggled.

“Enough work talk lets sleep,” Alec said kissing Magnus sweetly.

Magnus deepened the kiss, and before they knew it, they were wrapped up in each other, kissing passionately, hands roaming.

“I thought you wanted to sleep?” Magnus joked.

“I did, kissing you was a mistake, I can’t stop at one taste.”

Magnus couldn’t help the blush that came over him. He was never really one to blush, but Alec always knew precisely what to say to make him feel so amazingly special that Magnus couldn’t help it. He felt his heart racing.

“I’m a mistake?” Magnus teased once he got his heart under control.

“You’ll never be a mistake,” Alec stammered. “I just meant kissing you is dangerous.”

“So I’m dangerous?”

Alec let out a huff. “You know what I mean Magnus.”

“Hmm, I’m not too sure Alexander. Why don’t to explain it to me.”

Alec took a deep breath before opening his mouth. “Every time I touch you, kiss you, all I can think about are more touches and kisses. I can’t get enough of you.”

Magnus giggled. “I’m the same way, Alexander. We might have to make a no touch, no kissing rule for work.”

“Oh, I don’t think we have to go to such extremes. I’m not sure I can go the entire day working with you, without at least a few kisses.”

“I guess we’ll have to figure something out then.” Magnus smiled at him. “Plus you know my thoughts on rules.”

Alec laughed. He felt so content and happy. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this way, and it was all due to the incredible man in his arms.

They drifted off back to sleep, waking up just after 1 pm. After a not so quick shower together, they were dressed and on their way to pick up a gift for Alex and Lydia before visiting them at the hospital.

Walking into Baby Co, Alec felt entirely out of his element. Even on a good day shopping just wasn’t his thing and he had no clue when it came to baby items.

“So what did you have in mind Alexander?” Magnus asked.

“I was thinking maybe some clothes, some toys. Izzy has put together what she called baby essential for Lydia so we don’t have to worry about getting her anything too practical, though I am sure that Lydia would have already gotten all that but according to Izzy you can never have too many baby wipes.” Alec explained.

“Let’s start with the clothes,” Magnus said and took off towards the clothing department.

“Wow, there is so much to choose from,” Alec said. “I have no idea where to begin.”

“I guess we should decide on size first. Do we want to get Alex something that will fit him now or in a few months’ time?”

“Maybe a bit of both.”

They walked around the racks.

“If memory serves me correctly, when babies are really young, they tend to live in little zippy bodysuits,” Magnus said as he picked up a cute zippy.

They choose 3 zippys in size 0000 and another 3 in 00. They picked out some singlet bodysuits too, which seemed much better than regular singlets, and some tiny socks.

They couldn’t resist picking up a couple of little outfits too. Jeans and a jumper and cargo pants and a shirt, all in size 00 for Alex to grow into.

Their next stop was the toy department. They both had a blast playing with all the rattling, wriggling and spinning toys. In the end, they chose a cute toy dinosaur name Toren, who rattled when you shook him and had a crinkly tail. He was bright and fun. They also couldn’t resist buying a gorgeous blue teddy, with the softest fur they’d ever felt.

Alec couldn’t resist the books, and they ended up getting 4 books in total.

“Some of these books are absolutely beautiful,” Magnus said flicking through the pages.

“I know,” resisting the urge to grab a few more books. “One of my fondest memories is my mother reading to me.”

“My mother would always read me to sleep,” Magnus told him smiling.

They went to the counter and were greeted by a very chirpy saleswoman.

“Wow, you’ve quite the haul here.” She said happily.

She started ringing up the items. “Gifts?” She asked.

“Yes,” Magnus said smiling.”

“We have free gift wrapping, just to the right of the main door. Feel free to help yourselves.”

“Thank you, we will,” Alec said handing her his credit card.

They decided it would be more fun to wrap the items separately, so they wrapped the clothes in two separate parcels and the books together. They didn’t wrap the toys. Magnus laughing that they shouldn’t wrap them because the poor things wouldn’t be able to breathe. Alec just rolled his eyes and giggled.

After the baby store, they went into a small market. They picked up a card, gift bag, chocolates, wine and flowers. This time Magnus was quick to hand over his credit card despite Alec’s protests.

“Alexander, the gift can’t be from both of us if you don’t let me contribute,” Magnus said smiling. “And we’re not at the, ‘your money is my money’ stage just yet.”

Alec couldn’t help blush when the cashier winked at him, having heard Magnus’ comment.

Magnus wrote the card and put the gift together, while Alec drove to the hospital.

Alec wasn’t surprised to find his parents and Lydia’s parents both cooing over the baby when they arrived. Lydia looked exhausted but extremely happy.

“So how are my favourite girl and my godson doing today?” Alec asked.

“Your godson is a night owl,” Lydia laughed. “We’re all tired but doing fine.”

“Better not let Izzy hear you call Lydia your favourite girl,” John laughed.

“These are for you,’ Alec said pointing towards the chocolates, wine and flowers.

“And this is for Alex,” Magnus said holding up a gift bag.

“Can I?” Lydia said pointing towards the bag.

“Of course,” Magnus said smiling handing the bag to Lydia.

She opened each gift inside slowly, oohing and ahhing over the clothes, Magnus and Alec had picked out.

“These are gorgeous.” She said smiling. “Alex is going to be the best dressed little one around.”

“You’ll have to thank Magnus, he’s the one with an eye for fashion.” Alec smiled at his boyfriend.

John put the flowers into a vase and opened the card while Lydia opened the rest of Alex’s gifts.

“Alex is going to be so spoilt,” John said looking at it all.

“As he should be,” Alec laughed.

Lydia’s parents looked exhausted, having travelled all night after finding out Lydia had delivered early. Alec introduced Magnus to them before they left for John and Lydia’s to get a little rest.

“We had a visitor this morning,” Alec said to his parents.

“Hope you don’t mind us giving Val your address,” His father said.

“No of course not, but a heads up might have been nice,” Alec said.

“To be honest, in all the excitement we forgot,” Maryse said looking at Magnus.

“There really wasn’t ever any questions as to which offer I would accept,” Magnus said beaming.

“We hoped there wouldn’t be, but I guess now there is no need to let Val down gently,” Robert said.

Lydia looked at them all a little confused. “What am I missing?” She asked.

“Valentine Morgenstern has decided to sell to Clave Inc,” Robert explained.

“You’re kidding?” Lydia said shocked. “I guess that will get them off your back now.”

Alec looked at Lydia confused and then at his parents. “What do you mean?” He asked Lydia.

“Sorry,” Lydia said giving Robert and Maryse an apologetic look.

“It’s fine Lydia. Clave has been after us to sell for the last year or so, of course, we refused.” Robert explained.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It wasn’t important, we never even considered their offer.”

“But you told Lydia?” Alec said a little hurt.

“Actually no, Clave approached me about a job, they told me that they were going to buy Idris so I’d end up working for them anyway.”

“They offered you a job?”

“Yes, see they thought that I was unhappy because I hadn’t been offered the VP position, which is completely untrue. In fact, your parents did offer me the position, but I turned it down. John and I had decided to start our family, and as much as I love my job, I want to be a mother more.” She said smiling.

“Lydia came to us, told us about their offer and what they claimed, and we set her straight,” Robert said.

“If we were in Val’s position then maybe things would be different, but we have no worries about leaving the company in your hands, and of course Magnus’ now too,” Robert added.

“Which might be sooner rather than later,” Maryse added.

“You’re really thinking of retiring?” Alec asked shocked.

“I know we’ve joked about it, but with Max almost out of high school, it might be the perfect time for us to hand over the reins.”

Magnus looked at Maryse and Robert nervously.

“Not to worry Magnus, it will be a few years yet,” Maryse said smiling at his reaction. “Plenty of time for you to learn the business.”

“Enough work talk, we’re here to see this little guy,” Maryse said as Alex started to wake. “May I?” She asked.

“Of course Maryse,” Lydia said smiling.

Maryse picked up Alex gently and began to rock him, singing to him sweetly.

“I’m lucky your mothers too old to consider another one,” Robert laughed. “She’ll just have to wait for grandkids.”

“I can’t wait,” She said happily. Smirking at Magnus and Alec. Magnus couldn’t help letting out a nervous giggle.

“Yes well, you may have to wait a little longer unless you’re thinking Jace and Clary.” Alec laughed nervously.

Maryse smirked at him. “So you do intend on having children then?” She said sweetly.

Alec choked on his own breath, he’d walked straight into his mother’s fishing attempt.

Magnus just smiled at them. “What’s a family without children?” He smirked. “Plus my mother would kill me if I don’t make her a grandmother.”

“I have a feeling your mother and I will get along wonderfully,” Maryse said. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

Maryse would never tell her son, but she had asked her security manager to look into Magnus and his family the moment she learned from Isabelle that Alec was interested in the man. It had nothing to do with Magnus being male but everything thing to do with her protecting her son. It wasn’t the first time she’s done it, having run background checks on Isabelle’s numerous boyfriends and even on a few of Jace’s ex’s before he started dating Clary. It wasn’t even something she shared with her husband. It was her way of making sure her children were safe.

What she’s found out about Magnus from the checks and from Valentine had only gone towards reinforcing her own gut feeling about the man. He was a genuinely good man, and she couldn’t have chosen a better partner for her son if she had tried.

“Sadly, we need to get going, I have a family dinner to cook,” Maryse said smiling down at baby Alex asleep in her arms.

John took the baby from her and placed him gently in his crib.

Robert and Maryse said their goodbye and soon after Alec and Magnus left too. Giving Lydia and John a chance to grab a nap before Alex woke up for his next feed.

“Sorry about my mum earlier,” Alec said as they got into the car.

“Alexander, there is nothing to be sorry about. Trust me, if that were my mother, she would have grilled you about kids for hours.” Magnus laughed.

Alec laughed as he pulled into traffic.

“Are you hungry?” He asked Magnus. “I can’t remember eating anything today.”

“Now that you mention it, I am.” Magnus laughed. “Do you think we could go past my place? There is a great deli nearby we could grab something to go. I just want to check the door etc.”

“Of course Magnus,” Alec said smiling.

They pulled up at Magnus apartment building and walked a block to the deli Magnus had suggested. Picking up a couple of roast beef sandwiches and soda’s they walked back to Magnus’ place.

Magnus’ door looked brand new. They’d done a fantastic job repairing it all.

The air smelt a little of wet paint.

“John’s crew do great work,” Magnus said to Alec.

“Yeah, they do. John has a great group of guys that work for him.”

Magnus looked around his apartment, it felt strange walking inside. It felt like he’d been away for weeks, but it had only been a matter of days. It suddenly occurred to Magnus that the reason it felt strange was that it no longer felt like home. The break-in had shaken him but it wasn’t just that a stranger had invaded his space, there was more too it. Looking at Alec who was looking around the apartment Magnus was hit with the real reason for the weirdness he was feeling, home was Alec, wherever Alec was, was now home to Magnus.

“Mags are you OK?” Alec said a look of concern on his face.

Magnus shook his head. “I’m fine, sorry.”

Alec knew what something was on Magnus mind, but he didn’t push. “Let’s eat.”

Magnus leads the way into his dining area, and they sat at his table eating in silence.

“It doesn’t feel like home here anymore,” Magnus said finally, and Alec nodded in understanding.

“I can understand that after the break-in,” he said.

“It’s not just that,’ Magnus said his eyes locking with Alec’s before dropping to the floor.

“Hey,” Alec said reaching out a hand to cup his face and bring it back up to his. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”

Magnus took a deep breath before he spoke, trying to calm his nerves. “Knowing that a stranger went through my things creeps me out, I feel violated in a way I never had before, but it’s not entirely why this doesn’t feel like home anymore.” He said honestly. “You feel like home.”

Alec stared at him for a moment and then pulled him tight. “I love you, Magnus Bane, I think that’s the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me.”

Magnus looked up at Alec and smiled. “I love you too.”

They kissed sweetly, holding each other close.

“Move in with me,” Alec said in a whisper.

“What?” Magnus said having heard him perfectly but not really trusting his ears.

“I know the apartment you looked at is only next door, but I don’t think I can handle you even that far away,” Alec said honestly.

“I don’t think I can either,” Magnus said voice full of emotion.

“I’ve been thinking,” Alec said smiling at him. “I think you should still take the apartment next door.”

Magnus looked at him confused.

“I happen to know an incredible contractor, we could turn the two apartments into our home.”

Magnus thought for a moment. Combining the two apartments was an incredible idea.

“I guess the idea’s been in my head since you joked about an adjoining door,” Alec explained.

“We could redesign the whole place, make it ours. We could have a joint study, like my parents have, our own little library, a couple of kid’s rooms and even a guest bedroom.”

“Oh and a huge bathroom with an even bigger tub for the two of us,” Magnus said beaming.

“Exactly!”

“Do you think the landlords would be OK with that?” Magnus asked.

“I’m sure my parents would be fine with it.” Alec laughed. “I’ve been considering buying my place from them, we could buy both. They’ve sold a few of the apartments off.”

Magnus thought for a moment, he had more than enough savings for a deposit, and he was sure he could take out a loan for the rest without too much trouble.

“I should be able to get a loan to cover my half without too much trouble,” Magnus said.

“I’ve got more than enough to cover us both Magnus.”

Magnus looked at Alec not sure what to say.

“Hear me out for a moment before you refuse,” Alec said.

“OK,” Magnus said quietly.

“I have a huge inheritance from my grandfather that is just sitting there doing nothing.” Alec started. “I had always intended to buy myself a house, something like John and Lydia but I love the location of my apartment. As it is, it’s too small for a family, but the two combined would be an incredible family home, and I don’t want to step on your toes and make out that I don’t think you could afford to pay your share but I want to use my inheritance for us.”

Alec looked at Magnus wryly, hoping he had explained himself clearly. Magnus watched the emotions play over Alec’s face.

“OK,” Magnus said finally. “On one condition, I pay for all the renovations.”

“Deal!” Alec said pulling Magnus close and kissing him passionately.

“I’ll have to look into organising movers,” Magnus said after they broke apart.

“Actually, we’ll need somewhere to live while our home is being renovated,” Alec explained. “We could stay here, maybe add some extra security, a monitored alarm system.”

“True, I guess it would be too hard to stay in your place.” Magnus smiled at him. “My lease here is month by month at the moment so no problems once we need to move out.”

“Let’s talk to my parents tonight, and then we can talk to John. I know he’s got the next few weeks off, but he could give us a time frame.”

Alec and Magnus went back to Alec’s place to change and feed Chairman before leaving for dinner at Alec’s parent's house.

Magnus couldn’t help the nerves that were slowly creeping up on him. In less than a week he’d lost his job, found love, been offered an incredible job and somehow found a family. It all made his head spin, and he was worried that maybe things were moving too fast.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Alec said reaching for his hand.

Magnus turned to his boyfriend and smiled. Maybe things were moving too fast, but one look at Alec and seeing the love and concern on his face made it all seem OK.

“I was just thinking about how much my life had changed in less than a week,” Magnus explained.

“All for the good I hope,” Alec smiled at him before turning back to the road ahead.

“Definitely all good,” Magnus said squeezing Alec’s hand.

They drove in silence for the rest of the trip, and it wasn’t until Alec pulled up in front of his parents’ house that Magnus continued.

“Do you think we’re moving too fast?” Magnus asked voicing his concerns.

“Honestly, yes, but I just can’t seem to help myself,” Alec explained. “I would be lying if said I haven’t thought that maybe we should slow things down, that I should court you properly, but then I’m hit with the feeling that why do we need to slow things down when it just all feels so right. Maybe for once in my life I should just go with it, take what I want now, and throw caution to the wind.”

Magnus thought over Alec’s words for a moment, before shifting in closer. “Let’s throw caution to the wind together. I’ve never been this happy.”

“Neither have I,” Alec said as he leant forward capturing Magnus’ lips.

Wanting more, Magnus undid his seat belt and moved over the centre console right into Alec lap. Alec wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus as they kissed passionately, both of them forgetting where they were.

A knock on Alec’s window startled them both, and they turned to find Isabelle standing there smirking at them.

“You know you’re in public right?” She yelled.

 Alec blushed, and Magnus couldn’t help but burst into laughter. Magnus opened the door and slid out of Alec’s lap.

“Hello Isabelle,” Magnus said trying to get himself under control.

“Hey Magnus,” Isabelle giggled. “Hello, big brother.”

“Izzy,” Alec said still embarrassed at being caught.

“You’re just lucky it was me and not Jace, he would have taken video and showed everyone at dinner.” She laughed.

Alec laughed, she was right, that was definitely something that Jace would do.

They walked up to the door together. Magnus taking Alec’s hand.

Izzy didn’t bother knocking, she just opened the door and walked in. Alec and Magnus following.

Izzy led them straight to the kitchen where Maryse was busily clearing away dishes and Robert was opening a bottle of wine.

“Look who I found making out in front of the house,” Izzy announced as she walked up to her parents.

“Isabelle!’ Maryse laughed. “I believe that’s what all the kids are doing these days.” She joked.

Alec’s blush intensified. “Thanks, Izzy,” he said slightly annoyed at his sister.

“Wine?” Robert asked holding up a bottle of white.

“Yes please Mr Lightwood,” Magnus said hoping alcohol would help with his nerves.

“What’s with the Mr Lightwood?” Robert teased. “It’s Robert.”

“Sorry,” Magnus said a little embarrassed.

“We’re family,” Maryse said moving around the counter. “No need to be nervous.”

“Told you,” Alec said smiling.

“So I’m sure Alec has told you about the no business at the dinner table rule,” Maryse said. “But since this is the kitchen, I need to ask, because you haven’t formally accepted our offer, will you be joining Idris Magnus?”

Magnus let out a nervous laugh. “I’m sorry, you are right, I never did formally accept. So this is me, Magnus Bane, formally accepting your generous job offer, starting immediately.” Magnus said holding out his hand to Maryse.

Maryse looked at his hand, laughed and then pulled him into a huge hug. “Welcome to the family Magnus.”

Magnus shook Roberts’ hand, and Magnus found his nerves had almost but disappeared.

“So we’ll see you 9 am sharp tomorrow morning,” Robert said smiling.

“You will,” Magnus beamed at them.

“This is as good enough time as any to talk to you about the apartment you’ve offered Magnus,” Alec said.

“What did you think?” Maryse asked.

“I loved it, but we have a counter offer for you of sorts.”

“Oh this sounds interesting, let’s all grab a glass and sit in the lounge.”

They all grabbed a glass of wine and made their way into the lounge. Izzy excused herself, as she went in search of Max.

“Even having Magnus living next door seems a little too far for both of us and I know you might think we’re rushing into things but we’ve decided to move in together and we would like to discuss purchasing both apartments outright.”

“I see,” Maryse said grinning from ear to ear.

“You may not know this, but I proposed to your mother on our second date,” Robert said smiling. “Of course she made me wait a whole 6 months before we could officially announce our engagement because she didn’t want her parents to worry.”

“How have I never heard this story before?” Alec asked.

“I don’t know, it’s not like we’ve deliberately not told it, guess it just never came up,” Maryse explained. “If it feels right then there is no moving too fast,” she added.

“As for the apartments, they are yours, consider them an early wedding gift,” Robert said.

“That’s too much,” Magnus said.

“It’s nothing we wouldn’t do for any of our children, in fact, we’ve done the same for Jace, very recently, but that’s all I can say for the moment because I don’t want to spoil his news.”

Alec looked at his beaming parents. The first thing that came to Alec’s mind was that Jace had finally popped the question. Alec knew that Jace had bought Clary a ring, he was with him when he’d chosen it, which was almost 4 months ago.

Magnus heard laughter and Izzy walked into the lounge followed by a teenaged boy. His hair wasn’t as dark as Alec, and his eyes were brown, not hazel, but he was tall for 16, so he definitely took after Alec in that department.

“Hey Alec,” Max said smiling at his brother before turning to Magnus. “You must be Magnus, I’m Max, Alec’s younger, much smarter and better-looking brother.”

Magnus laughed. “Oh, I like him.” He said to Alec who was glaring at his little brother.

“Very nice to meet you, Max,” Magnus said standing to shake his hand.

Max stepped forward and pulled Magnus into a hug. Magnus hugged him back.

“Izzy was right, you are smoking hot,” Max said. “Do you work out?”

“Max!” Alec exclaimed.

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh. “I do, but I prefer yoga usually, exercise for the mind and body.”

“Sweet, I hear it helps a lot with flexibility.”

“Max!” Alec said again, a little concerned where that conversation was heading.

“Get your mind out of the gutter Alec, I was thinking about it helping with my game,” Max said rolling his eyes at him.

Magnus couldn’t help but giggle. The eye roll must be genetic, seems all the Lightwoods did it.

“Max is on the school basketball team,” Maryse said proudly.

“What position?” Magnus asked.

“Point guard,” Max said.

“Nice, you must be very skilled, that’s a hard position to play.”

“Yeah it can be,” Max smiled. “Alec used to play.”

“Really? He never mentioned it.” Magnus turned to Alec.

“I wasn’t very good,” Alec said.

“He’s lying, he was one of the best power forwards our school ever had,” Max explained. “He just gets embarrassed about being in the spotlight.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Magnus smirked.

“Anyone need another drink?” Izzy asked, and Alec quickly accepted. He just might need a few more as it suddenly occurred to him that his family would be happily sharing all of Alec’s embarrassing moments with Magnus tonight.

“Magnus care to give me a hand?” Izzy asked sweetly.

“Sure,” Magnus said following her out of the room and into the kitchen.

“I wanted to thank you for the other night,” Izzy said as she grabbed another bottle of wine.

 “I sent Raphael a text and invited him to lunch. He took me to this great Ethiopian place, we spent the afternoon together, window shopping, walking in the park, and we even went on a paddle boat ride.” Izzy said smiling widely.

“I’m glad our little chat helped,” Magnus said smiling at her.

“It did, we had dinner together at a tapas bar that’s also a salsa club, he’s such a good dancer.”

“Raphael?” Magnus asked surprised.

“Yes,’ Izzy laughed. “He actually forgot he had to work.”

“Raphael?” Magnus said again, laughing. “Are you sure we’re talking about the same guy.”

Izzy playfully punched Magnus in the arm. “I was with him when Alec called about Lydia, he actually dropped me off at the hospital.” She said blushing.

“Just dropped you off?” Magnus teased.

“We may have shared the most incredible kiss goodnight.” She said beaming.

“Well done, Raphael.” Magnus giggled. “Honestly Izzy I am thrilled for both of you.”

“Thank you.” She said grabbing a soda for Max.

They headed into the lounge to find Clary and Jace had arrived. Izzy poured them both wine and was handing the glass to Clary when she noticed her ring finger. She almost dropped the glass in surprise.

“Oh my god,” Izzy screamed. “He finally did it.”

Clary broke out in nervous laughter.

“We’re engaged,” Jace said proudly to everyone.

“About time,” Alec said pulling his brother into a hug.

It was congratulations all around.

“Two Lightwoods officially off the market,” Izzy said smiling at her brothers.

“Two?” Clary asked.

“Alec and Magnus are moving in together.”

“Congratulations,” Clary said smiling.

Dinner was ready, so they all moved into the dining room. Magnus was seated between Clary and Alec.

“How was brunch?” Magnus asked her.

Clary looked at Magnus and smiled. “It was nice actually. Valentine actually seems to want to make an effort to know me.” She explained. “I’m glad I listened to my mother and gave him a chance.”

“I don’t know the whole story, and it’s really none of my business, but the Valentine Morgenstern that I know is a good man who made some bad choices.”

“I’m hoping to get to know him as well as you do.” Clary smiled. “I guess you know Sebastian as well?” She asked.

“I do,” Magnus tried not to cringe.

Clary laughed. “I’m going to guess you don’t like him very much.”

“You could say that,” Magnus said honestly.

“Well he doesn’t want anything to do with me, he’s not too pleased that I’ve started talking to my father. I think he’s worried he’ll get less inheritance,” She laughed.

“That wouldn’t surprise me,” Magnus said.

“I don’t want Valentine’s money, but I would like to get to know my father, might be nice having two dads.” She giggled.

“So Mr VP, starting tomorrow?” Jace asked.

“Jace!” Maryse said.

“What? I’m not talking about work, just asking if Magnus will be there.”

“I will be,” Magnus said smiling. “Looking forward to it.” He felt Alec taking his hand under the table.

The rest of the night went quickly, dinner was delicious, Maryse was an excellent cook and dessert was yummy. Alec and Magnus left a little after midnight, with full tummies and hearts swelling with love.

“You have an amazing family,” Magnus said kissing Alec sweetly.

“We have an amazing family, they are your family too now.” Alec reminded him.

“Alexander, please remind me tomorrow that I need to call my mother,” Magnus said.

“I guess it’s too late to call her now,” Alec said.

“She might be up, but she hates late night calls, always worries they are bad news.”

Magnus’ phone chimed, and he picked it up, smiling at the text he’d received from Raphael.

“It’s from Raphael.” He explained to Alec.

_‘Since you’re moving in with the pretty boy come get your stuff, it’s taking up my space. Good luck with the new job, you’ll need it.’_

Magnus texted him back immediately.

_‘I know you miss me, so don’t even try and deny it. I’ll get my stuff soon, let’s catch up, dinner tomorrow? I hear you’re a great dancer, since when?’_

Raphael couldn’t help but smile at Magnus’ text message.

_‘I’ve always been a great dancer, I’m just not a show off like you. I’ll miss Chairman. I have plans for dinner tomorrow.’_

Magnus giggled.

_‘You hate my cat liar. With Isabelle? Double date? Be safe, love you, little brother.’_ Magnus sent back.

_‘I’ll ask her and let you know. Love you too, now leave me in peace.’_

“We might be having dinner with Raphael and your sister tomorrow night,” Magnus said smiling at Alec. “You’ll also be happy to know that Izzy and Raphael’s second date went much better than the first,” Magnus told Alec as they slipped into bed together.

“Am I allowed to ask what happened on the first date?”

“Well, they were both a little nervous. Your sister was concerned that Raphael wasn’t interested.”

“Oh,” Alec said not sure if he wanted to know more. “So I guess he showed her that he is?”

Magnus laughed. Alec looked embarrassed. “They shared a kiss, Alexander.”

“Oh,” Alec said relieved.

Magnus giggled but left it at that. It was amusing how uncomfortable Alec was discussing his sister’s love life.

Alec made sure the alarm was set before snuggling close to Magnus.

“We better get some sleep, we have to be up at 7.”

“7? Don’t we start at 9?” Magnus whined.

“We do, but if we get up at 7, we can shower together before work,” Alec said wriggling his eyebrows at him.

“I do love the way you think Alexander. I can definitely get behind that.” Magnus said.

Alec burst into laughter, and Magnus realised the double meaning to his rely.

“Let’s decide who’s behind tomorrow,” Alec laughed before kissing Magnus passionately.

“If you keep kissing me like that, we’ll be practising sooner than in the morning.” Magnus giggled.

They cuddled close and kissed sweetly until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been about a year . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> We've finally come to the end. The Epilogue is short and sweet but I think it finishes off Somedays perfectly. I really enjoyed writing this fic and its definitely came a long way from what it was originally intended to be, a one-off, one chapter AU fic.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your support during writing this and for your patience with me, I really can't explain how much it's appreciated. It really does fuel my soul! You are all so wonderful!!
> 
> Best wishes to you all!

“Get up, we can’t be late to the church,” Izzy yelled running into Alec’s bedroom.

Alec groaned but got out of bed, his head was killing him, he knew staying up all night drinking with Jace had been a bad idea and he was regretting it.

“Shower now,” Izzy demanded and all but pushed Alec into the bathroom.

Alec winced at how bright it was in the bathroom and dragged himself into his oversized shower. He hated showering without Magnus.

As the warm water flowed over him, Alec started to feel more and more awake. He looked around the bathroom and smiled at the mess of creams and makeup around Magnus’ sink. John and his crew had outdone themselves when it came to their new bathroom. It was light and airy and so spacious despite the oversized shower and the large claw bath that took pride of place in front of the glass walls of the room.

Alec smiled and felt his body respond as he through back to the nights he and Magnus had shared since that bath was installed.

“2 minutes,” Izzy said pounding on the door, and Alec groaned.

Walking back into the bedroom, Alec saw his suit laid out on the king sized four post bed. Magnus had fallen in love with the bed on sight, Alec hadn’t been all that keen, worried it was too big, but of course, there wasn’t anything he could deny Magnus, so he’s agreed to its purchase. He had to admit that the mattress was amazingly comfortable.

Alec quickly dressed, not wanting to face Izzy’s wrath if he wasn’t ready on time. He felt the butterflies take off in his tummy as he adjusted his bowtie.

“Nervous?” Jace asked smiling at him as he entered the room.

“Very.” Alec smiled at his brother.

“Imagine if you were the one getting married,” Jace laughed.

“That’s the easy part, I need to stand in front of a hundred people and talk,” Alec said glumly.

“If it’s any consolation, I’ll have to do the same for you someday soon.”

That was not the only reason for Alec’s nerves, and Jace knew it. Jace was able to say something when they heard a low whistle and turned to see Magnus standing in the doorway.

“Well, well, well, don’t the two of you scrub up nicely,” he teased.

“Why aren’t you with Clary?” Jace asked

“Why? Worried she’ll take off?” Magnus joked.

“She’s not having second thoughts is she?” Jace said panicked.

“Relax, Jocelyn’s in with her, they are having a mother-daughter moment.”

“Oh,” relief washed over Jace. “Guess I’m more nervous than I thought.” He laughed.

“You’re marrying the love of your life today, you have nothing to be nervous about,” Magnus said matter of factly.

Magnus moved into the room and started trying to tame Alec’s hair.

“Why aren’t you ready?” Izzy strode in, dressing in a flowing silver gown.

“Relax Izzy,” Alec said. “We’re just about done.”

Alec pulled Magnus in for a kiss. “I missed you last night.”

“I missed you to Alexander, but I heard you had fun.”

“We drank too much and ate a lot of pizza.”

“Definitely fun,” Jace said smiling. “Is Simon still alive?”

“Barely, he’s already on his 4th cup of coffee,” Izzy said laughing.

Last night Jace, Alec and Simon had stayed at Alec and Magnus’ place and had a boy’s night.

Clary, Izzy and Magnus had spent the night at Izzy’s, having a spa evening. Izzy had moved into the same building as Alec and Magnus, taking over the lease of PH1. The young couple who had lived there decided they needed more space after finding out they were expecting twins and had moved a couple of months ago. Izzy had jumped at taking the apartment, she loved living next door to her big brother and one of her best friends.

Magnus gave Alec a quick kiss. “I need to get back to Clary and change, I’ll see you at the church.”

“OK, see you soon,” Alec said leaning in for another quick kiss.

Alec walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, Simon was sitting at the breakfast bench, his head on the cool surface.

Alec opened the small cabinet about the range hood and pulled out some paracetamol, passing two pills and a glass of water to Simon.

“Here, this will help.” He said, taking two pills himself.

“Thanks, remind me to never try to drink Jace under the table again.”

“I did warn you,” Alec laughed.

“I know, I know.” Simon groaned. “I don’t know what’s worse, this hangover or the fact that Jace is perfectly fine and he drank way more than the rest of us.

“Yeah, I don’t know how he does it.” Alec smiled sympathetically at Simon.

“Cars are here in 10 minutes,” Izzy announced as she walked into the kitchen.

“She’s so loud.” Simon groaned.

Izzy laughed and went to make sure they had everything before they left.

Neither Clary nor Jace was particularly religious, but then they had seen the gothic style church while looking for ceremony venues they had both fallen in love with it.

Jace, Alec and Simon had arrived at the church first and were ushered into the church, taking their places to the right of the altar. Alec could tell that Jace’s nerves were finally kicking in because he was pacing back and forth, rocking on the balls of his feet and occasionally chewing at his nails. This was a side of Jace, he rarely saw.

“Feeling ok there?” Alec asked.

“She’s late,” Jace said his voice a little strained.

“She’s the bride, she’s supposed to be, its tradition,” Alec said smiling at his brother. “She’ll be here.”

Alec’s words didn’t help, and Jace continued to pace. Looking up Alec saw Jocelyn and their parents making their way down the church aisle.

“They’re here, Jocelyn and our parents just walked in.”

Jace let out a sigh of relief as Jocelyn smiled at them and blew them a kiss as she took her seat on the left. Their parents beamed at them and took their positions on the right. Alec watched Max sneak down the side of the church pews and take his place beside his parents. He couldn’t help but smile, Max was so much like him, he hadn’t wanted to walk down the aisle and be the focus of anyone’s attention.

At the back of the church, Alec noticed the double doors being opened and the music began. In the doorway, Magnus appeared, smiling widely, he looked amazing, he wore a vintage silver tuxedo, and it shimmered as he sauntered down the aisle. He took Alec’s breath away.

Magnus stopped at the end of the aisle, winked at Alec before taking his place to the left of the altar.

Alec watched Magnus for a moment before turning his eyes towards the aisle again, in time to see Izzy step through the doors. She’s looked amazing in her silver gown, but when did Izzy not look amazing. Alec gave Simon a sideways glance, and he couldn’t hold back a smirk.

The last few months, Simon and Izzy had gotten closer. Simon had broken up with Maia and Izzy and Raphael had decided they made better friends than lovers, so the two of them found themselves for the first time, both single. Alec had always thought they were perfect for each other but the time just hadn’t ever been right for them, and Magnus agreed. Maybe finally it was their time.

Izzy walked up to Jace, whispered something in his ear and took her place next to Magnus. Alec had no idea what she’s said, but it put a massive smile on Jace’s face.

The music playing changed and everyone in the church stood as Clary stepped between the doors at the end of the aisle. She looked like a princess, and even Alec had to admit she made a beautiful bride. Clary stood for a moment, smiling widely before reaching her arms out to her sides.

The confusion on everyone’s faces was soon replaced by huge smiles as Clary linked arms with Luke and Valentine, and together, they walked her down the aisle towards her patient groom.

Clary kissed her father on the cheek, and he took his seat to the left of Jocelyn, she then pulled Luke into a hug, kissing him as well and he took his place to the right of Jocelyn.

Over the last year, Valentine had become a huge part of their lives, and Alec couldn’t be happier for Clary. After selling his company, Valentine has made good on his promise, and he’d mended bridges with Clary, Jocelyn, Luke and his parents.

Sebastian hadn’t taken the selling off of the company well, despite it making him a wealthy man. Valentine had set up a trust for his son as well as giving him the funds to do as he pleased. Sebastian tried to start up his own business but it failed within 6 months, and he’d fled from the country leaving a string of bad debts and outraged people in his wake. No one angrier than Camille, who he’d dumped and left holding the bag for almost half the debt.

The ceremony was short and sweet, and soon, Alec was watching his brother kissing his bride as the crowd cheered them on.

They spent the next hour or so taking photos before leaving for the reception which was being held at The Plaza Hotel. It had been Valentine’s gift to Clary and Jace because there was no way they’d be able to afford it otherwise.

Alec had to admit that the room did look amazing but it wasn’t what he had in mind for his own wedding. He was hoping he could convince Magnus to choose more of an outdoor setting.

Upon arriving at the reception, they had gotten all the formalities out of the way, Alec had stumbled over his speech a little but managed to finish it without completely embarrassing himself. Clary and Jace had cut the cake, and they’d all sat down to a delicious dinner.

Now it was party time, almost everyone was up, and dancing and the room was filled with laughter and happy chatter.

Alec moved around the dance floor with Anita, who was chatting away to him but Alec wasn’t really hearing her words. His mind was elsewhere.

A month after they met, Alec and Magnus had kept their promise and had travelled to Florida to visit Magnus mother. Alec and Anita hit it off immediately, and they started talking at least once a week, and she would visit them regularly. 6 months ago Alec had introduced Anita to his parents, and Maryse and Anita instantly bonded. Ever since they’d become great friends.

Wanting to be closer to her son and Alec, Anita decided to move back to New York, and with Robert help, she sold her condo in Florida making a very nice profit and had moved back. Not wanting to cramp her son’s style, she had stayed with Maryse and Robert while looking for a new place, which Robert had found and gotten her an incredible deal on.  

Magnus had been over the moon to have his mother back in New York, and Alec could relate, they were both very families orientated people and loved having their family and friends close.

“Nervous?” Anita asked pulling Alec back to the moment.

“Actually, no.” Alec smiled at her.

Alec had asked Anita for permission to marry Magnus almost 3 months ago which she had given him wholeheartedly. He had just been waiting for the perfect moment. When he’d realised that Jace and Clary’s wedding would technically mark their 100th date he had gone to Clary and Jace and asked their permission. It was their special day, and he didn’t want to take the spotlight off of them. Of course, Clary and Jace had been thrilled and gave Alec their permission, telling him it would only make their special day even more special.

As the song they were dancing too came to an end, Anita smiled at Alec. “Go get him,” She said giggling as she made her way off the dance floor. Anita, Jace and Clary were the only ones that knew of Alec’s plan tonight.

Alec watched Magnus twirling his mother around the dance floor. His hand slipped into his pocket, and he felt the familiar weight of the ring he’d been carrying around all day. Now seemed like the perfect time. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Anita whisper something to Jace and then Alec watched as Jace strode out onto the dance floor, cutting in on Maryse and Magnus, whisking Maryse off.  Alec strode out onto the dancefloor with purpose, grabbing Magnus before anyone else could.

Magnus smiled at Alec. “Well hello there handsome,” He teased as he pulled Alec close.

“Hello there yourself beautiful,” Alec leant in for a sweet kiss.

They danced together for the rest of the song, and then the music changed to something slow and romantic.

“You know this is technically our 100th date,” Alec started.

“Is it now” Magnus giggled.

“I know, it’s taken long enough.” Alec sighed.

“Alexander you know better than anyone that I prefer to be at home snuggled up to you than out somewhere.”

“I know,” Alec laughed nervously and dropped to one knee in the middle of the dance floor

“Alexander!” Magnus said shocked.

“Magnus Bane, I never imagined that I would ever meet someone that could make my life so perfect. From the moment we met, you have brought nothing but love and joy into my heart, and I can’t imagine my life without you, will you marry me?” Alec asked holding out a small box, with the most beautiful engagement ring Magnus had ever seen inside.

Magnus was stunned as he looked down at his boyfriend, kneeling before him on the dance floor, for a moment it felt like time stopped. Alec was everything Magnus had ever wanted, he never imagined he could ever be this happy. He watched as Alec looked up at him expectantly and noticed Alec’s smile falter and he realised he hadn’t said anything.

“Yes, a million times yes,” Magnus blurted out, pulling Alec up and taking his lips with his own.

Around them, everyone cheered but they almost didn’t notice, they were so wrapped up in each other, that the rest of the world just melted away.

“Guess that just leave you and me Simon,” Izzy said winking at him.

Simon gulped nervously. If only Izzy knew his true feelings for her, she’d never joke like that. Simon watched Alec and Magnus, holding each other tight, kissing and laughing as they twirled around in the middle of the dance floor. He was suddenly overcome with bravery.

“May I have this dance?” He said sweetly to Isabelle who looked at Simon in surprise. She blushed briefly for a moment as she reached out her hand.

“You may.” She smiled, and Simon pulled her close as they moved out onto the dance floor.

The End


End file.
